


Пять раз, когда у детектива Стилински и капитана пожарной команды Хейла случился публичный секс, и один раз, когда они добрались до постели

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Series: FDNY/NYPD [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Detective Stiles, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Firefighter Derek, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Against A Firetruck, Sex In A Grocery Store, Switching, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Trapped In Elevator, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Хотите сказать, что?.. – начинает Стайлз.<br/>- Что?<br/>- Мы не пара! – спешно возражают они в унисон.<br/>- Мы не вместе, - настаивает Стайлз.<br/>Лидия демонстративно покашливает:<br/>- Вот протокол о происшествии, представленный капитаном восемьдесят седьмого участка Эрикой Райес. Двадцать пятое марта, восемь часов пополудни. <i>Всего-то вернулась в участок за пальто, чтобы тут же услышать, как Стилински жарит своего нового бойфренда в конвойной камере.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ПЯТЬ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Detective Stilinski and Fire Captain Hale Had Sex In Public, and One Time They Did It In A Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074734) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



**ПЯТЬ**

\- Детектив Стилински!

За его спиной раздается резкий стук каблучков, и Стайлз разворачивается, не вставая со стула. По его лицу расклеены стикеры с нарисованными на них пенисами, но при виде капитана Райесон все равно пытается принять лучший из своего арсенала облик «серьезного защитника правопорядка». 

\- Что такое, капитан? – невинно спрашивает Стайлз. Скотт тихо давится от смеха за своим столом и запихивает стопку стикеров в ящик. 

Эрика в ответ пристально щурится. 

\- Должна ли я узнать причины, по которым на вашем лице приклеены карикатурные изображения мужских гениталий?

\- … наверное, потому что мне не достает реальных? – язвит Стайлз.

\- Профессиональная этика, - шипит она, кивая головой себе за спину. Сквозь стекло Стайлз различает профиль мэра и поспешно вытягивается в струнку, срывая стикеры с лица как раз в тот момент, когда мэр Лидия Мартин входит в кабинет, сопровождаемая знакомым телом, маячащим позади. 

\- Вот дерьмо, - бормочет Стайлз себе под нос. Капитан пожарной команды Дерек Хейл с Четырнадцатой станции, проклятье всей жизни Стайлза.

Эрика только сердито смотрит на него и торопится поприветствовать мэра, само очарование и профессионализм.

\- Мэр Мартин, - щебечет она, - можете использовать мой офис по своему усмотрению.

\- Спасибо, капитан Райес, - бесцеремонно отмахивается Лидия. – Детектив Стилински?

Стайлз кидает последний жалостливый взгляд в сторону Скотта, который вместо ответной сочувствующей гримасы подозрительно тычет пальцем себе в лицо.

Стайлз заходит в офис, и дверь захлопывается за ним со зловещим звуком, пока мэр Лидия Мартин располагается за столом. Она свирепо смотрит на них обоих, и Стайлз нехотя садится в один из жестких гостевых стульев Эрики.

Он старается не думать о том, что Дерек Хейл занимает соседний стул, пыша свей фирменной угрюмостью и оставаясь неприлично привлекательным. Естественно, Стайлза совершенно сбивает с настроя, когда Дерек поворачивается к нему, сурово хмурится, отклеивает стикер у Стайлза со щеки и отдает бумажку обратно.

Стайлз замечает, с каким видом Лидия (он так и не смог заставить себя называть ее в своих мыслях «мэром») оглядывает наклейку в его руках, на которой, естественно, изображен пенис, бьющий во все стороны знатным фонтаном спермы – славная иллюстрация таланта Скотта и скуки самого Стайлза.

\- Детектив Стилински, - сухо зовет его мэр Мартин.

\- Да? – выдавливает из себя Стайлз в ответ, сминая бумажку и засовывая ее в карман.

\- Вы догадываетесь, почему находитесь здесь сегодня? – спрашивает она.

Стайлз кидает на Дерека мимолетный взгляд, но он молчит. 

\- Потому что я лучший детектив во всем городе, и вы решили вручить мне награду? – лыбится Стайлз ей в лицо.

Лидия бýхает на стол толстенную папку. 

\- Это поданные против властей города жалобы, полученные мной в отношении вашего поведения, детектив Стилински.

\- Да ладно, - бурчит Стайлз, - я ценный сотрудник департамента полиции!

Дерек громко фыркает, и Стайлз одаривает его многообещающим взглядом. Меж тем Лидия продолжает:

\- Как и в отношении вашего, капитан Хейл. У меня на руках несколько протоколов, в которых вы оба указаны как нарушители общественного порядка, - припечатывает она их обоих мрачным взглядом. – Я уже поговорила с вашим начальством. С этой минуты вы оба отстраняетесь от исполнения служебных обязанностей.

И в отличие от Дерека, лишь намертво вцепившегося в подлокотник, Стайлз вскидывается и, взмахивая руками, таращится на Лидию.

\- Чего?

Мэр вздергивает бровь и перелистывает стопку страниц в папке.

\- Давайте глянем. Здесь у нас порча имущества, нарушение тишины и покоя, рапорты о потасовке между офицерами Восемьдесят седьмого полицейского участка и пожарной бригадой Четырнадцатой станции, непристойные выходки в общественном месте, развратные действия… такое поведение недопустимо для двоих профессионалов, находящихся на государственной службе, - Лидия Мартин откидывается на спинку кресла, постукивая безупречными ноготками по поверхности стола. – Я уже порекомендовала Комиссару полиции и Начальнику пожарной охраны отправить вас на супружескую психотерапию, проводимую квалифицированным психиатром, и не допускать вас к работе до тех пор, пока вы не докажете, что способны исполнять свои обязанности.

\- Погодите, вы сказали, что… - вступает Стайлз.

\- Что? – рычит Дерек?

\- Мы не пара! - спешно возражают они в унисон. Стайлз на мгновение встречается с Дереком взглядом, когда они одновременно ненароком смотрят друг на друга, и тут же отворачивается, сосредотачивая все свое внимание на мэре. Не хватало еще, чтобы его тело отреагировало на пронзительный взгляд непрошенным румянцем или чем еще похуже.

\- Мы не вместе, - настаивает Стайлз.

Лидия демонстративно покашливает:

\- Вот протокол о происшествии, представленный капитаном восемьдесят седьмого участка Эрикой Райес. Двадцать пятое марта, восемь часов пополудни. _Всего-то вернулась в участок за пальто, чтобы тут же услышать, как Стилински жарит своего нового бойфренда в камере предварительного заключения. Утром заставить его провести повторную уборку._

Стайлз давится и сбивчиво пытается оправдаться:

\- Это было… все было совсем не так!

  
**Пять**   


\- Гражданским проход воспрещен.

Стайлз щерится, выуживая из-за пазухи полицейский значок, болтающийся на шее. 

\- Тогда нам повезло, что мы не гражданские, – лучезарно говорит он и приподнимает желтую оградительную ленту для Скотта, нерешительно переминающегося пару секунд и все-таки топающего вслед за Стайлзом в сторону обугленного строения.

Кудрявый пожарный только закатывает глаза, сдавлено бурча себе под нос: 

\- Капитану это не понравится, - и тут же уходит.

В воздухе клубится взвесь гари и дыма, и Стайлз отталкивает мыском ботинка какой-то покрытый сажей хлам, валяющийся на пути, и кидает на Скотта торжествующий взгляд.

\- Ты уверен, что нам стоит сюда соваться?

\- Конечно, Скотти, - похлопывает Стайлз Скотта по спине. – Наш убиенный Брайан Сноуз был найден на нашей территории, так что это наш труп и наше расследование. Что и привело нас сюда, ибо мы знаем, что жертву прикончили не там, где он был найден, а последний входящий в его телефоне был сделан с этого адреса. И поэтому мы здесь. На месте предположительного преступления. Нашпигованном уликами. На вероятном месте убийства.

\- Которое не попадает под вашу юрисдикцию, - рокочет кто-то грубым голосом прямо за их спинами.

Стайлз пропускает мимо ушей бухтение чувака - кто бы он там ни был – и поднимает с пола блокнот с парой знакомых, накарябанных внутри имен, среди которых значится и Джеймс Майерс, бывший партнер жертвы и главный подозреваемый. Он знáком подзывает Скотта, который рассупонивает пакет для улик и закидывает блокнот внутрь. Не успевает он запечатать гриппер, как пакет выхватывает какой-то незнакомец.

\- Эй! Это улика принадлежит Нью-йоркской полиции, - окрикивает Стайлз, потягивая руку за гриппером, но напарывается на взгляд зелёных глаз, злобно сверкающих на него в ответ.

\- Это мое расследование череды поджогов, так что я бы назвал его _моей_ уликой. Кто вы и что здесь делаете?

\- Детективы Стилински и Макколл из Восемьдесят седьмого полицейского участка, - огрызается Стайлз. – А ты что за хрен?

\- Капитан Дерек Хейл, - отвечает мужик, скрещивая руки на груди. На нем нет форменной куртки – только белая футболка в разводах пота и трещащая по швам от спрятанного под ней мускулистого торса. Да еще форменные штаны на подтяжках.

Перед внутренним взором Стайлза проносятся фантазии, питавшие многочисленные сессии подростковой дрочки, с участием знойных, влажных от пота пожарных. И это, блять, тем более чертовски несправедливо – попасть под раздачу предмета твоих жарких мечтаний, когда ты вообще-то пытаешься делать свою работу.

\- Ну, это место и моего преступления, так что ты просто должен передать мне улику обратно, – выплевывает Стайлз.

Первый встреченный ими пожарный присоединяется к разговору на пару с чернокожим парнем. Оба они в униформе, и останавливаются они прямо за спиной Дерека Хейла, симметрично сложив руки на груди.

\- И не подумаю, - отвечает Дерек. – Вам, ребятки, пора на выход.

\- Да, почему бы вам не озадачиться своими обычными полицейскими заботами? – легкомысленно интересуется Кудряш.

\- В соседнем квартале продают пончики, - предлагает чернокожий.

Стайлз злобно впивается в них взглядом. Он ненавидит это дело. Он ненавидит пожарную охрану. Он ненавидит обжигающе-привлекательного капитана пожарной команды Дерека Хейла. И больше всего он ненавидит стереотип «копы-плюс-пончики».

\- Знаешь, что? Иди на хуй! – вскипает он. Скотт уже тянет его назад, но Стайлз все-таки успевает выкрикнуть: - Ждите официального запроса на улику из полицейского управления Нью-Йорка, сучки! Можешь соснуть моего хуйца, Дерек Хейл! – Стайлз похабно толкает бедрами воздух и размашисто тычет в свой пах, прежде чем Скотт умудряется вытащить их из здания.

\- Какого хера, Стайлз? – орет на него Скотт, как только они возвращаются в полицейский участок. – Даже если ты любимчик Эрики и всем в участке насрать на твои выходки, это еще не значит, что тебе позволено так разговаривать с людьми.

\- Чувак, я высококлассный детектив города Нью-Йорк. Я не позволю своим показателям по раскрываемости упасть просто потому, что этот мудак удерживает улики, - отвечает Стайлз. Не скупясь на выражения, он отписывает Эрике письмо и в ожидании ответа с головой уходит в бумажную волокиту по другим делам. 

Несколькими часами позже дежурный офицер заглядывает в головной офис и объявляет:

\- Детектив Стилински, к вам тут мистер Лейхи. – Им оказывается кудрявый пожарный. Он накручивает по приемной круги, придерживая под мышкой папку. Увидев Стайлза, он расплывается в улыбке и протягивает папку ему.

Стайлз осторожно принимает ее под внимательным взглядом Скотта. И открывает. Внутри лежит сплющенный пончик. Лейхи ржет и сваливает, между взрывами хохота выдыхая:

\- Улика, как ты и просил.

\- Ох, блять, как смешно, - выкрикивает Стайлз ему в спину. – Ты знаешь, Скотт, что это означает, - мрачно ворчит он.

Скотт поднимает на него глаза.

\- Что они не подумали принести пончиков на всех?

Стайлз трясет головой.

\- Нет. Нам нужно получить обратно нашу улику. Я уверен, что в блокноте хранится информация, за которой охотился киллер, и без нее дела нам не раскрыть.

В обеденный перерыв они возвращаются на пожарную станцию, и пока Скотт отвлекает внимание пожарного Лейхи на себя (хотя больше это смахивает на флирт), Стайлзу удается пробраться в их хранилище улик, которое больше напоминает кладовку. Он легко находит гриппер и возвращается в машину, на ходу отсылая Скотту смс.

Скотт присоединяется к нему десятью минутами позже, с донельзя довольной рожей.

\- Айзек очень клевый, - сообщает он Стайлзу. – В субботу мы едем на рыбалку.

\- Его нужно было отвлечь, а не назначать ему свидание, - замечает Стайлз.

\- Что? Это не свидание. Мы просто потусуемся, - возмущается Скотт.

\- Да как угодно, - парирует Стайлз и тыкает указательным пальцем в подпаленные страницы блокнота. – Судя по всему, у нашего подозреваемого есть загородный домик. Возможно, он залег там на дно.

Скотт везет их к домику, расположенному в противоположном конце города, но предвкушение, подогретое долгой дорогой и перегруженным трафиком, гаснет, когда они сталкиваются с Майерсом, а он даже не думает оказывать сопротивление.

В участке Майерс полностью признается в убийстве Брайана Сноуза. Уже постфактум Стайлз спрашивает его, виновен ли Майерс в поджоге здания на Третьей улице. Тот лишь недоуменно моргает.

Стайлз уверен, что это далеко не все, но Майерс явно ничего больше не знает ни про блокнот, ни о том, кто следил за его перемещениями, ни о человеке, с которым Сноуз встречался в том здании.  
Участок медленно пустеет, люди расходятся по домам, и когда Майерса увозят в окружную тюрьму, Скотт похлопывает Стайлза по спине, поздравляя с закрытием дела.

\- Мы отлично сработали сегодня, - говорит он. – Не особо уверен насчет хищения из пожарной части, но мы поймали преступника, так что все хорошо.

Стайлз лыбится в ответ. 

\- Тебе пора домой. Я сам закончу с отчетом. И потом нарисую «Стайлз вжарил!» поверх всех страниц.

\- Уверен, Эрике понравится, - хрюкает Скотт, подхватывает куртку и разворачивается к двери. – До завтра!

Посвистывая себе под нос, Стайлз дописывает рапорт по делу Сноуза, подшивая к нему все детали. 

\- Спокойной ночи, капитан Райес, - небрежно отдает он честь, когда Эрика на выходе подбивает светлые кудряшки.

\- Ночи, Стилински, - отвечает она. – Хорошая работа по делу. Я рада, что все выгорело с пожарной частью; всегда приятно видеть ладную совместную работу офицеров полиции и пожарных.

Стайлз смеется, стараясь не сбиться на сарказм, но он все равно пробивается.

\- Ага, я определенно нашел себе нового _друга_ , - гротескно подмигивает он.

Эрика улыбается и машет на прощание, направляясь к выходу.

Некоторое время Стайлз наслаждается тишиной и покоем. Он старательно работает над рапортом и торжественно ставит финальную точку, когда слышит в коридоре тяжелые шаги.

Дверь распахивается, и естественно, это Дерек Хейл с разъяренным выражением лица в придачу.

\- Так-так. Не кто иной, как Брандмейстер Хмурые штаны, - едко отпускает Стайлз.

\- Ты! – рявкает Дерек, и – ух ты! – Стайлз понятия не имел, что брови могут так злобно выглядеть сами по себе, - ты вломился в нашу часть и украл улику.

\- У тебя нет доказательств, - невинно говорит Стайлз.

Дерек хватает его за грудки и встряхивает.

\- Я выслеживал этого поджигателя месяцами.

\- Ну а мне надо было поймать убийцу, - отвечает Стайлз, смутно осознавая, как они близко. Он чувствует запах дыма, въевшийся в форму Дерека. Стайлз отталкивает его, приводя мысли в порядок. – И хорошо, все-таки, что я его нашел. Уйди он, и кто знает, что могло бы произойти.

Дерек вскидывается.

\- Он здесь? Мне надо допросить его, - говорит он, направляясь к пустым камерам. Стайлз идет вслед за ним и чуть не врезается в него, когда Дерек резко разворачивается и требует объяснений: - Где он?

\- Его пару часов назад перевели в окружную, - самодовольно рапортует Стайлз. – Элементарное дело. В пожаре он замешан не был и записи в блокноте делал не он, - и так как сдержаться Стайлз не в силах, то он продолжает: - Так что отсоси, потому что я раскрыл дело, а ты – нет.

И усмехается Хейлу в лицо.

Стайлз явно не предполагал, что секундой позже Дерек пришпилит его к камерной решетке своим твердым телом, теплом резонирующим на его коже. Он удивлено взвизгивает, и Дерек прожигает его взглядом, вытягиваясь вдоль его тела, давая Стайлзу полностью, до боли осознать, как тяжело бухает в груди его сердце. Одной рукой Дерек прижимает его плечо к решеткам, а вторую кладет Стайлзу на бедро.

\- Ты так настаиваешь, - шипит Дерек, - что мне, видимо, стоит удовлетворить твои желания.

Мозг Стайлза начинает пробуксовывать, когда Дерек внезапно засовывает ладонь ему в джинсы, сжимая наливающийся ствол. Ему хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы возбудиться полностью, когда Дерек расстегивает молнию на его джинсах, сдергивает их, падает на колени и заглатывает его член. Стайлз прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать в голос, когда чувствует, как растягиваются вокруг него чужие губы, принимая член все глубже. Когда видит, как внимательно Дерек следит за ним своими ярко-зелеными глазами. Его член темного, багрового цвета, и Стайлз задыхается от того, как Дерек вылизывает и посасывает головку, истекающую смазкой.

\- Что, нахуй, происходит? – наконец выдавливает Стайлз.

\- Ты этого хочешь, - сообщает ему Дерек. Это не вопрос. И Стайлз не спорит. Но он чувствует себя нестерпимо униженным, когда Дерек без особого усилия приподнимает его ноги и закидывает себе на плечи, подталкивая его тело выше вдоль прутьев решетки.

Стайлз понятия не имеет, как события прошедшего дня могли привести его к происходящему: он раскрасневшийся и влажный от пота, с задранной рубашкой, джинсами и боксерами, болтающимися где-то на уровне щиколоток, вжатый спиной в холодные решетки, по которым сейчас он к тому же скользит голой задницей, всем весом опирается на плечи Дерека и переживает самый восхитительный минет в своей жизни.

Он беспомощно стонет, когда Дерек очерчивает языком головку и выпускает его член изо рта с безумно непристойным «чпоком». Какого хрена? – мужик ухмыляется, обсасывая свои пальцы, и Стайлз чувствует волну ненависти, зарождающуюся ко всей этой ситуации, и к пожарной части, и к Дереку, когда Дерек снова берет его в рот. Жарко, влажно, грязно, и Стайлз еле цепляется за свои мысли, когда между ягодиц скользит влажный палец и прижимается к его дырке.

Стайлз вздрагивает всем телом, но Дерек держит его второй рукой очень крепко, да и сам он намертво вцепился в прутья. Так что он держится, только это все на что он способен, лишь бы не взвыть от удовольствия (хотя он порядком уверен, что издает ртом неконтролируемые звуки), когда Дерек задевает его простату.

Кончает Стайлз грандиозно, чувствуя раскаленное добела блаженство, прошивающее все его тело, сотрясаемое в оргазме. Он мельком замечает, как его опускают на холодный пол в холле, и поднимает глаза, наблюдая, как Дерек уходит в сторону головного офиса. 

Через несколько секунд он возвращается к ошеломленному Стайлзу, так и не поднявшемуся с пола, голому и вымазанному собственной спермой. Дерек же, если не считать нескольких капель спермы на футболке и губах, все еще полностью одет и являет собой иллюстрацию сознательного служителя общества. В руках он держит блокнот с пепелища.

\- Держись подальше от моей территории, - рычит Дерек, выходя в парадную дверь и с треском захлопывая ее за своей спиной.


	2. ЧЕТЫРЕ

**ЧЕТЫРЕ**

Когда мэр выразительно изгибает бровь, кивая на рапорт, Стайлз нервно откидывается на спинку стула.

— Послушайте, мне плевать, что там сказано в отчете о происшествии, мы с Дереком не пара, — настаивает Стайлз. — Просто у Эрики извращенное чувство юмора, ясно? Видели бы вы бумажку, которую она выписала, когда Скотт подключил органы опеки к делу той пары с их домашним шимпанзе.

Если сочинения Эрики в _официальных_ документах полиции об их с Дереком связи послужат главной причиной его отстранения, то когда все это закончится, Стайлз непременно перемолвится с ней парой ласковых. Зато это отлично объясняет те ухмылочки, которые она бросала в его сторону в течение аж трех дней после того случая.

Лидия спокойно переводит взгляд с одного на второго и выкладывает лист бумаги на стол. 

— Думаю, что независимо от того, полностью наблюдения капитана Райес отражают произошедшее или лишь частично, они отлично дополняют череду неких событий в ваших взаимоотношениях. А заодно демонстрируют всю важность супружеской терапии как для вас обоих, так и для всего города. Вы только посмотрите, что вы натворили в Центральном парке в весенний праздник древонасаждения! — Она машет перед их носами другой пухлой папкой. — У меня здесь три пары родителей, грозящихся засудить город, вкупе с дюжиной жалоб!

**Четыре**

— Макколл, Стилински! Вам, парни, выпало присутствовать на праздновании Дня древонасаждения в парке, — сообщает им Эрика.

— Что? Нет! — стонет Стайлз. — У меня тут дел по горло! — Вообще-то, он как раз собирался вонзить зубы в свеженький сэндвич с фрикадельками из своей любимой доставки, но блин. По горло. Ему совершенно не хочется переться на эту фигню, о которой Эрика вскользь упомянула на прошлой неделе, и целовать задницы нью-йоркских толстосумов и их капризных отпрысков.

— Да ладно вам, должен же кто-то представлять наш участок. Всего-то пару часов понаблюдать, как они сажают деревья. Они, между прочим, посвящают эту аллею «Героям, погибшим при исполнении», ясно? Так что мы окажемся последними мудаками, если там не будет наших людей. Кроме того, — расплывается в ухмылке Эрика, — там будет и твой любимый пожарный.

— Очень смешно. Нет у меня никакого любимого пожарного, — шипит на нее Стайлз.

— Даром, что Макколл так не считает, — подмигивает Эрика. — А теперь подняли свои задницы — и марш в Центральный парк.

— Поверить не могу, что ты рассказал ей об этом говнюке, — ноет Стайлз в ухо Скотту на выходе из участка. — Как же наш братский кодекс? Для тебя в нашей дружбе что — нет ничего святого? 

— Чувак, прошло уже две недели, а ты все никак о нем не заткнешься, — отвечает Скотт, закатывая глаза.

— Он спер нашу улику!

— Мы сперли ее первыми!

— Он вел себя как последний уебок! — оскаливается Стайлз.

— Я в курсе, Стайлз, лады? — раздраженно отбривает его Скотт. — И знаешь, откуда? Ты поднимаешь эту тему по любому поводу, даже после того, как капитан прекратила нашу троллью войну. 

Стайлз не может сдержать усмешки, вспоминая отличные пакости, которые они учинили Четырнадцатой станции. Целая вереница смешных и незамысловатых шуток, которыми перекидывались пожарный и полицейский участки, закончившаяся любимой каверзой Стайлза (из-за которой, естественно, им и приказано было закругляться) с детским надувным бассейном, наполненным кетчупом и поставленным прямо в основании пожарного шеста. И с запущенной сиреной. У Стайлза получилось несколько отличнейших снимков Дерека Хейла в полном обмундировании — шлем и прочая фигня, — по уши в соусе и злобно склабящегося в объектив. 

Скотту Стайлз сказал, что фотографии чудно подойдут для шантажа. Что правда, то правда — снимки вышли ржачные. И Стайлз вот уж точно не планировал продолжать и дальше снимать Дерека, пока тот яростно срывал с себя заляпанную форму и сверкал в их сторону свирепым взглядом, стоя в одной только потной футболке и боксерах. Это все автоматический режим съемки на его телефоне, пнятно? И уж конечно, некоторое время спустя Стайлз не дрочил со всей злобы пару-тройку раз, глядя на эти самые снимки.

Они пересеклись лишь однажды, еще до начала их шуточной войны, и ни Стайлз, ни Дерек и словом не обмолвились о том вечере и диком минете в КПЗ. Понятное дело, Стайлз не хотел тешить самолюбие Дерека телефонным звонком и требовать объяснений по поводу самого жаркого и одновременно самого унизительного сексуального переживания в своей жизни. Он не хотел зацикливаться на нем, но воспоминания засели у него в голове слишком глубоко. Стоило Стайлзу воскресить в памяти тесный жар рта и злые зеленые глаза Дерека, и ощущения, которые он испытывал, пригвожденный к прутьям камеры — и его член тут же твердел по новой.

Стайлз никогда не был настолько убежден в своей ненависти к Дереку Хейлу, самодовольному засранцу в пожарной форме, с этими его идеальными скулами и внезапными минетами, отвлекающими от кражи улик. Каждый раз, когда они сталкивались на людях, Дерек выводил его из себя; и в единственную их встречу с глазу на глаз, ну… Стайлз не жаловался на секс — перепих на одну ночь не был для него в новинку. А вот незамутненный сволочизм, с которым Дерек оставил его сидеть на полу, перепачканного собственной спермой, изничтоженного и оглушенного, его выбесил донельзя. С тех пор Стайлз частенько тешил себя фантазиями о возмездии, которые сводились в основном к тому, как он перегнет Дерека и выебет его до полного беспамятства. Естественно, эти фантазии только подогревали бурлившую в нем ненависть при каждой их встрече в реальном мире, и Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек тоже на дух его не выносит — судя по опасным огонькам, вспыхивавшим в его взгляде в ответ на каждую его колкость.

Церемония высаживания деревьев проходит невероятно скучно, как Стайлз и предполагал. К счастью, там был Скотт, который, состроив щенячьи глазки, толкнул изящную речь о той невероятной чести, которой удостоился их участок, когда эти деревья нарекли именами офицеров, погибших при исполнении. Его выступление не единственное, и Стайлз хлопает, как и положено, но в целом остаток церемонии он успешно пропускает мимо ушей. Детишки смеются и самозабвенно сажают деревья, и для них это очень полезно, но Стайлз бы лучше остался в офисе, уминая свой сэндвич или занимаясь чем-нибудь продуктивным на выезде.

Судя по всему, во время очередного доклада, который Стайлз начисто проигнорировал, им объяснили, зачем на краю поляны, прямо посреди Центрального парка, припаркована пожарная машина. Огня не видать, и она просто стоит тут, полыхая вызывающим алым.

Стайлз приближается к дурище, хохоча в голос, когда мимо него проходят участники церемонии.

— Вы только посмотрите, как шикарно припаркована эта крошка! — окрикивает он. — Отличная работа, нью-йоркские пожарные!

Они не смеются над его шуткой, и Стайлз закатывает глаза. Он видит, как в отдалении Скотт жмет руку красивой «клубничной» блондинке, мэру их благочестивого города — значит, Эрика будет счастлива, что присутствие их доблестной полиции не осталось незамеченным.

Стайлз облокачивается на пожарную машину и хмурится, когда замечает наклейку «Станция 14», украшающую борт фургона. И смеется себе под нос:

— Естественно, только эти засранцы могли расставить свою колымагу посреди парка.

— Вообще-то, это для детей. Будем деревца поливать из брандспойта.

Стайлз вздрагивает, но успевает восстановить равновесие до того, как упадет или сотворит еще что нелепое; вот только он уже чувствует жар стыда, расползающийся по спине и шее. И то, что Дерек приподнимает брови, одаривая его полным снисхождения взглядом, делу не помогает.

— Я в курсе, — кривится Стайлз.

— Что-то не вижу, чтобы представители полицейского управления приносили на этой церемонии хоть какую-то пользу, — мягко говорит Дерек.

— Да уж, нам-то оно без надобности, — огрызается Стайлз, прожигая взглядом бесстрастно прислонившегося к фургону Дерека. Сегодня он не при полном обмундировании: на нем только туго обтянувшая грудь черная футболка с принтом «FDNY» и темно-синие джинсы. Стайлз сглатывает, внутри него уже разрастаются злость и возбуждение, скручиваясь в тугую, вот-вот готовую развернуться спираль.

Стайлз не отступает под его взглядом. Напротив, он шагает к Дереку, нарушая границы личного пространства, и смотрит прямо в глаза, ни на мгновение не разрывая контакта. На Стайлза не действуют ни высокомерная усмешка, ни любые другие выпады со стороны Дерека, которые тот припас на сегодня. Приглушенный гул людских голосов, заполняющий парк, отходит на задний план, и Стайлз с наслаждением отмечает, что под этим углом они, можно сказать, одни, скрытые от толпы кузовом машины и огороженные с другой стороны безлюдной зеленой стеной из деревьев.

Не без удовольствия Стайлз слышит, как дыхание Дерека сбивается при его приближении, и облокачивается на машину по обе стороны от Дерека, будто загоняя того в ловушку. 

— С другой стороны, _мне_ , может быть, кое-что и нужно, — говорит, почти шепчет Стайлз, делает к Дереку еще один шаг — хотя, казалось бы, ближе уже некуда — и едва не прижимается к нему своим телом. Зрачки у Дерека расширены, а рот слегка приоткрыт. От возможности припереть Дерека к вертикальной поверхности Стайлз испытывает блаженство, власть над ситуацией, на сей раз перекочевавшая в его руки, прошивает его тело чистым восторгом, и гудевшая напряжением пружина в его груди, наконец, разжимается. 

Он накидывается на рот Дерека, сминает ткань его футболки в кулаках и жадно целует, тесня к кузову фургона. Губы Дерека восхитительно податливы, и каждый резкий вздох, каждый стон, который Стайлз вытягивает из него, прямиком отзывается в его члене. Их безумное сражение влажных языков сквозит отчаянием. Он вовремя успевает заметить попытку Дерека воспользоваться преимуществом в размере и поменять их переплетенные тела местами, чтобы прижать уже теперь Стайлза к машине. Поэтому, протискивая меж его бедер колено и потираясь о чужой твердый член своим, он виртуозно ее пресекает. А потом вылизывает шею Дерека от уха до плеча и _впивается_ зубами в кожу. Дрожь, которой Дерек отзывается на укус, и твердый длинный ствол, затянутый джинсовой тканью, наполняют Стайлза упоительным чувством грядущего отмщения за то, что произошло тогда, в камере. Сегодня очередь Стайлза довести Дерека до исступления. Заставить его кончить первым.

Стайлз языком рисует узоры на шее Дерека, прихватывает и кусает, раздразнивает, извлекая из него такие изумительные звуки, а пальцы его в это время уже расстегивают на Дереке джинсы. Дерек в ответ одной ладонью крепко стискивает его задницу, притягивая ближе, а другой оглаживает спину, спускаясь к пояснице. Стайлз его манипуляции едва замечает — он как раз достает член Дерека из штанов. Прикусив Дерека за мочку уха, он очерчивает раковину кончиком языка, а руки его в это самое время заняты членом: пальцами одной оглаживая головку и размазывая выступившую смазку и быстро надрачивая ствол ладонью другой. 

— О, боже, — не слишком тихо всхлипывает Дерек, и Стайлз на периферии сознания припоминает, что они устроились прямо посреди Центрального парка, и вокруг них люди. Он снова тянется к Дереку губами, приглушая его стоны поцелуем.

Дерек отвечает ему так, будто тонет, а Стайлз — его воздух. И Стайлз не может насытиться ощущениями, желание и жажда пронизывают его, обжигая, будто оголенные провода. Он слышит приближающиеся голоса, и последнее, чего ему хочется — чтобы им помешали. Только не сейчас.

Поэтому Стайлз хватается за ручку пожарной машины и распахивает дверь, которую они только что полировали. Сталкиваясь и спотыкаясь в попытках дотянуться друг до друга, они вваливаются в кабину, в которой не развернуться — между сиденьями и пультом управления совсем нет места. Только вот из-за стесненного пространства их возбуждение лишь растет: они трутся друг о друга и целуются так жадно, что времени дышать у них просто не остается. Каменный член Стайлза стреножен джинсовой тканью, и хотя каждое скольжение по бедру Дерека отзывается настоящей _сладостью_ , этого недостаточно. Но Стайлза охватывают наслаждение и настоящая гордость при виде Дерека, такого распаленного, покрасневшего и разморенного, задыхающегося от возбуждения и хватающегося ртом воздух. Подмятого под него. Он так безупречен, что все, чего хочет Стайлз — заставить Дерека потерять над собой контроль.

Он отрывается от губ Дерека и спускается ниже, влажно вылизывая его член от самого основания. А после обхватывает и принимается быстро оглаживать ствол, одновременно посасывая самый кончик. Стайлз просто не может сдержать усмешки, когда заглатывает толстый член полностью, и довольно мурлычет, когда с губ Дерека срывается еще один стон.

Он отодвигается и расплывается в улыбке, восхищаясь своей работой: широко распахнув глаза и безвольно приоткрыв рот, Дерек практически лежит запрокинутой головой на пульте управления в собственном пожарном фургоне, а его торчащий из расстегнутой ширинки член стоит колом и истекает смазкой.

— Ты, сво… — задыхается Дерек окончанием, когда Стайлз умело очерчивает пальцем головку его члена. — Не останавливайся…

— Не останавливаться на _чем_? — спрашивает Стайлз, растягивая губы в ехидной усмешке. О, он просто упивается моментом, невесомо скользя ладонями по члену Дерека.

— Пожалуйста, — только и может выдавить Дерек, — мне нужно… — он сглатывает, когда Стайлз стягивает его джинсы еще ниже и задирает ноги, обнажая бедра и оголенной задницей укладывая обратно на пол. Облизывая палец, Стайлз внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Дерека, когда тот распахивает глаза еще шире, внезапно понимая, что он задумал.

Опустив руку, Стайлз нащупывает его сфинктер и начинает осторожно проталкивать туда палец, не останавливаясь, впрочем, работать и кулаком второй. Дерек шипит и только сильнее вжимается затылком в какие-то рычаги и кнопки. 

— «Пожалуйста» — что, Дерек? Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Стайлз, еще глубже протискиваясь сквозь тугое кольцо мышц.

— Ты… — начинает Дерек, и Стайлз вздергивает бровь. Он продолжает разрабатывать Дерека пальцами одной руки, в то время как другой тянется к молнии на собственных джинсах, а потом — к заднему карману, из которого торчит бумажник. За мгновение, в которое Стайлз вытаскивает из бумажника презерватив и маленький тюбик со смазкой, температура резко подскакивает, а воздух наполняется электричеством (проделать все это, орудуя только одной рукой и зубами, — настоящее мастерство, но когда он снова принимается за ласку, частое, сбитое дыхание Дерека этого _определенно_ стоит).

— Ебать! — злобно выплевывает Дерек. Стайлз срывает крышку с тюбика и размазывает смазку меж пальцев, а потом, толкаясь обратно, раздвигает и скрещивает их внутри Дерека, массируя и растягивая мышцы.

— Что такое, Дерек? — шепчет Стайлз, наклоняясь ближе. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал?

Дерек лишь хрипло стонет, зажатый в тесном пространстве между сидениями, с задранными к потолку ногами и выставленной напоказ задницей.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — шипит Стайлз, раскатывая презерватив по собственному налившемуся кровью члену.

В ответ Дерек скрипит зубами. Стайлз проникает пальцами на всю длину, надавливает и, похоже, _все-таки_ нащупывает простату, потому что Дерек натягивается струной и беззвучно кричит:

— Да! Трахни меня, _пожалуйста!_ Я хочу кончить!

— Ну так кончай! — отпевает Стайлз, проталкивая в него свой член. Неумолимо вколачиваясь в Дерека, он снова и снова задевает внутри ту самую точку. И сам едва не растворяется в ритме их влажных тел, тесно прижатых друг к другу в узком пространстве. Чего Стайлз точно не замечает — так это нескольких лампочек, загорающихся у Дерека за головой. Он всецело поглощен непередаваемыми эмоциями, отражающимися у Дерека на лице; и тем, как тесно сжимается он вокруг его члена. Стайлз яростно двигает бедрами и вбивается в него особенно сильно, так, что кончая, Дерек забрызгивает белыми нитями спермы их обоих. Стайлза накрывает лишь мгновениями позже.

Они лежат и ловят ртом воздух под сумасшедший стук их сердец, когда Стайлз, наконец, замечает, что толкнул Дерека на какой-то рычаг, больше напоминающий игровой джойстик. Который наверняка изрядно качало, пока они трахались.

Дерека, наконец, соображает, на чем он разлегся, и резко вскакивает.

— Вот, блять! — выплевывает он. Снаружи до них доносятся пронзительный детский визг и какофония общего хаоса.

Спешно натягивая штаны, Стайлз выглядывает из окна. Едва не падая, он вылезает из кабины и в ужасе смотрит на то, как огромный брандспойт орошает фонтанами воды всю церемонию.


	3. ТРИ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По случаю Хэллуина и четырех ОГОСОДИБОЖЕМОЙ выходных)) 
> 
> ФАЙТО! 

**ТРИ**

Стайлз безмолвно таращится на Лидию, которая вслух зачитывает жалобы на произошедшее в День древонасаждения. На самом-то деле, все было не так плохо, как она это выставляет. Детишкам (почти всем) было очень даже весело. Только большинство родителей с ними все же не были согласны; особенно когда кто-то заметил запотевшие окна пожарного фургона, явно второпях одетых Дерека и Стайлза, выскочивших из этого самого фургона, и смекнул, что к чему.

Дерек, сволочь, сидит рядом и молчит. Стайлз хочет усмехнуться ему в лицо или демонстративно окинуть его сальным взглядом — просто чтобы вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию, пока мэр Нью-Йорка отчитывает их за «непристойное поведение». Но тем самым он только подтвердит «отсутствующую между ними связь».

— А если вам и этого недостаточно, то как насчет вашей шумной публичной ссоры? Та самая, которая разрослась в неподобающую уличную свару полицейских офицеров и пожарной охраны Нью-Йорка! Ее, как вы знаете, записали на видео — какая прелесть, — а местный канал запустил ролик в вечерний эфир, — гнев во взгляде Лидии разгорается все ярче. 

— Ой, да ладно вам, — пытается хоть как-то смягчить углы Стайлз. — Я думал, что вы, ребята, осветили это мероприятие как воспитание командного духа между нашими управлениями.

В ответ Лидия лишь фыркает:

— А потом всплывает вот это, — она подпихивает к ним планшет и начинает перелистывать изображения. На них Стайлз и Скотт вместе с другими коллегами из участка — в полной штурмовой экипировке и пуленепробиваемых жилетах — сталкиваются лбами с пожарными из Четырнадцатой бригады, и больше всего напоминает это настоящую грязную уличную потасовку в беспокойном районе Нью-Йорка. На следующем снимке пугающего вида чернокожий пожарный, которого, как Стайлз теперь в курсе, зовут Бойд, скручивает Скотта в «стальном захвате». Еще на одном Стайлз разъяренно орет на Дерека. А вот на этом Дерек отрывает Стайлза от земли и закидывает себе на плечо.

Лидия останавливается на этом снимке и трясет планшетом сначала перед Дереком, а потом показывает эту же картинку Стайлзу. Фотография хороша — у того, кто ее сделал, был отличная камера, ибо он сумел запечатлеть и собственнический оскал Дерека, тащащего Стайлза на плече, и выпяченную к небу задницу самого Стайлза, и сильную руку Дерека, крепко обхватившую его бедро. Лидия проводит по экрану снова, и из Стайлза вырывается смешок. Он отлично помнит, что случилось секундой позже. Стайлз был невероятно взбешен, что его подняли и таскают, будто он какой-то долбанный _приз_. И когда, перевесившись через плечо Дерека, он заметил, как форменные пожарные штаны очень ненадежно держатся на одних только подтяжках, то совершенно невинным движением он их отцепил. И штаны сползли. Нельзя же винить Стайлза в том, что именно в тот день Дерек решил пойти на работу без белья?

На снимке, снятом у Дерека из-за спины, видно, как Стайлз, болтаясь вниз головой, отвешивает оголенной заднице Дерека смачный шлепок.

Стайлз самодовольно ухмыляется. Фотография, естественно, стратегически зацензурена крупными пикселами, и все же Стайлз знает, как идеальна задница Дерека Хейла. Он лицезрел ее во всем ее великолепии. 

Лидия возвращается к предыдущей фотографии, на которой Дерек несет Стайлза на плече. 

— Вот эти две фотографии разлетелись по порносайтам, — шипит она. — Люди пишут мне письма и спрашивают, почему в ряды полиции и в службу пожарной охраны мы нанимаем _порнозвезд_!

**Три**

Стайлз, затянутый в бронежилет, вываливается из фургона со стволом наперевес. Следом за ним выскакивает Скотт вместе с другими идентично упакованными офицерами. В воздухе все еще воют сирены — судя по всему, подкрепление на подходе.

Они входят в многоквартирное здание, Скотт нацеливает ствол перед собой и выкрикивает:

— Чисто!

Он ведет их вперед до тех пор, пока они не находят квартиру, из которой был сделан тревожный звонок.

— Полицейский департамент Нью-Йорка! — выкрикивает Скотт. Никто не отвечает, и Скотт дергает головой, подавая Стайлзу сигнал. Стайлз вышибает дверь.

В комнате они видят совсем не то, чего ожидали (он не совсем уверен, что конкретно они предполагали увидеть — в многочисленных звонках, указывавших на этот адрес, сообщалось о перестрелке, заложниках, насильственном каннибализме… да обо всем).

На диване сидят трое подростков и таращатся на них поверх экранов своих мобильников остекленевшими от дури глазами. Стайлз первый опускает ствол, вскипая от злости. Скотт сначала проверяет, нет ли в квартире заложников или каннибалов, и только потом следует его примеру.

Скотт в ярости. Судя по всему, эти три идиота решили позабавиться с новой системой нью-йоркской полиции, благодаря которой стало возможным беззвучным смс оповестить службы о чрезвычайной ситуации. Стайлз вгоняет табельное оружие обратно в кобуру и с наслаждением наблюдает, как его лучший друг принимается отчитывать сидящих перед ними дебилов.  
Скотт только-только разошелся и усиленно давит на чувство вины, с проникновенным видом вещая, сколько драгоценного времени это проделка отнимает у полиции. Ведь они могли бы сейчас помогать тем, кто действительно попал в беду. И это работает — чуваки сидят будто в воду опущенные, со слезами на глазах и с виновато поджатыми воображаемыми хвостами. Именно этот момент выбирают трое пожарных, врываясь в комнату с длиннющим шлангом наперевес.

Стайлз даже не пытается сдержать стон, когда видит на шлеме первого наклейку «Станция 14» — и это, естественно, не кто иной, как широкоплечий Дерек Хейл. Собственной персоной.

— Нет-нет-нет! — протестует Стайлз. — Это _наше_ место происшествия, и вы, ребята, должны отсюда свалить. Пожара тут точно нет.

Айзек потерянно оглядывается, а Бойд лишь щурится.

— Кажется мне, что у вас на станции тоже только-только внедрили смс-оповещение при ЧП, — выдвигает версию Стайлз. — Слушайте, я в курсе, что вы, дорогие мои неандертальцы, слишком сильно переживаете, когда вокруг нет ярко горящих штук, на которые можно поплескать водичкой. Но настоящие герои сейчас немного заняты задержанием преступников.

— Ты про вот этих малявок? — Дерек кивает в сторону подростков, съежившихся за спиной у Скотта.

Стайлз видит, как Скотт оттаскивает Айзека в сторону и начинает что-то быстро нашептывать ему на ухо. Айзек кивает, оборачивается к Бойду, и они принимаются вытаскивать шланг обратно из квартиры.

Дерек прожигает взглядом подростков, старающихся спрятаться за Скоттом. Хейл с этим своим оскалом и во внушительной пожарной экипировке производит по-настоящему устрашающее впечатление. Стайлз едва заметно ухмыляется, оценивая картину по достоинству, но потом спохватывается, вспоминая, что он ненавидит Дерека. До неприличия. 

— Шел бы ты вслед за своими малютками-леммингами прямо вон в ту дверь. У нас все под контролем, — говорит Стайлз, принимая внушительную позу.

— Их надо арестовать, — рычит Дерек. — Почему они еще не под арестом?

У Скотта каким-то образом получается вывести двоих подростков прочь из квартиры.

— Я выдал им последнее китайское предупреждение, и больше они этого не сделают, — отвечает Скотт. Стайлз молча соглашается. Чем меньше бумажной волокиты, тем лучше.

Через некоторое время они оказываются на улице, и спор между Скоттом и Дереком незаметно к этому времени разрастается в ожесточенную перепалку.

— Ты должен был арестовать их в пример другим. Система чрезвычайного оповещения — не игрушка, — злобно высказывает ему Дерек.

— Слушай, я же не учу тебя, как тушить пожары — так что и ты не смей указывать мне, как правильно работать, — отбривает Скотт, тыкая Дерека пальцем в грудь.

Дерек перехватывает его руку на подлете и отталкивает, защищаясь. Из-за чего Стайлз свирепеет и одним прыжком вклинивается между ними. Никто и пальцем тронуть Скотти не смеет, никогда. 

— Ты что о себе возомнил? — спрашивает Стайлз, со всей силы отталкивая Дерека.

— Я просто рассказывал твоему несостоятельному напарнику, что если он не примет в отношении тех подростков решительные меры, то я зуб даю на то, что они провернут эту шутку снова, растрчивая уйму ценных ресурсов, — рявкает Дерек. 

Над их головами распахивается окно, и один из подростков выкрикивает:

— Нахуй полицию! — и быстро сваливает обратно внутрь. По всей улице прокатывается волна смешков.

В ответ на столь наглядную демонстрацию Дерек лишь выразительно вздергивает бровь.

— Да пошел ты! Детектив Макколл не несостоятелен! — заявляет Стайлз и краем уха слышит, как Скотт за его спиной бормочет, что, мол, невелика беда, вперемешку с благодарностями в ответ на комплименты, которые Стайлз изливает в его честь. Он, вроде как, даже назвал Скотта величественным, и тот просто стоит и благодушно принимает его похвалы, как и любое создание, исполненное истинного величия.

В итоге это все выливается в скандал: Скотт изрыгает оскорбления в адрес пожарного департамента, а Дерек не скупится на ответы. До драки дело не доходит до тех пор, пока кто-то не честит «чью-то мамочку». И тогда обида становится _личной_ , как и в любой мелкой школьной драке. Стайлз бьет первым, вмазывая Дереку кулаком прямо в точеную скулу. Скотт было лезет разнимать их, но тут его перехватывает Бойд, и понеслась.

Их стычка и близко не походит на настоящую драку. В ней больше хаоса, да еще шум от людей, втягивающихся в их нелепую потасовку. Стайлз слышит, как ржет Скотт, когда Бойд зажимает его голову в «стальной захват», там и тут по улице полицейские с пожарными сходятся в рукопашных. Единственная настоящая схватка кипит между Дереком и Стайлзом. Который своим ударами, запоздало блокированными Дереком, всеми своими попытками дотянуться больше вымещает свое неотвратимое желание полапать Дерека с головы до ног.

В какой-то неуловимый момент Дерек внезапно подхватывает Стайлза за талию и взваливает его на плечо, будто Стайлз какой-то мешок с мукой, и не больше. Стайлз чувствует себя глупо, болтаясь вверх тормашками, и потому делает попытку извернуться, но Дерек только крепче перехватывает его за пояс и… куда-то идет.

Стайлз замечает двух парамедиков, сидящих на обочине и хохочущих в голос, и стискивает зубы: он в бешенстве — быть перекинутым через плечо, как будто Дерек вообразил себя пещерным человеком. Стайлз _совершенно_ не краснеет при одной только мысли о том, что Дерек несет его как плененную девицу, чью добродетель скоро похитят в лучших традициях любовных романов. Со своей точки обзора (которая, к слову, не подкачала) Стайлз замечает, что пожарные штаны на Дереке болтаются на самых бедрах, и подпрыгивающие при каждом шаге подтяжки еле удерживают их на месте.

Стайлз широко оскаливается, перегибается глубже и шустро отстегивает зажимы на подтяжках. Штаны с Дерека сваливаются при первом же шаге. К величайшему удовольствию Стайлза, Дерек, потеряв штаны, не сверкает ни боксерами, ни плавками, ни каким-то еще бельем… Нет, миру являются полушария идеально накачанной задницы Дерека. Стайлз со звонким шлепком хлопает по ягодице, и кожа тут же розовеет. Стайлз даже не отрицает, что это его завело. Еще как! А еще ему любопытно, что Дерек думает о стояке, которым Стайлз упирается в его плечо.

Свой ответ он получает, когда Дерек в два шага добирается до открытой настежь скорой, сбрасывает Стайлза на каталку, закрывает за собой дверь, разворачивается и одним спорым движением отстегивает подтяжки спереди, позволяя штанам свалиться к его ногам.

Челюсть Стайлза отпадает сама собой, и мозг все еще пытается нагнать происходящие события, когда Дерек прижимает его к тележке, потираясь о тело Стайлза оголенным членом. 

— Ты серьезно? — удается выдохнуть Стайлзу. — Люди тут, может, помирали!

-Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — рычит Дерек и подталкивает Стайлза вниз, пока он не укладывается полностью, а потом, не церемонясь, запихивает свой член Стайлзу в рот. 

Дерек толкается вглубь, все сильнее и сильнее, пока не упирается в заднюю стенку глотки, а потом еще раз, так, что Стайлзу остается только сосать и хватать ртом воздух, растягиваясь вокруг его толстого члена. Стайлз неприлично возбужден тем, как безжалостно Дерек трахает его рот в салоне скорой, а стоны удовольствия, которые издает Дерек, множатся, отражаясь в небольшом пространстве. 

Стайлз хрипит, и Дерек, на мгновение перестав вколачиваться в его горло, порывается вытащить член, но Стайлз вытягивается и обхватывает ладонями крепкую задницу. Он подталкивает его бедра обратно к своим губам и, выманивая у Дерека еще более _сочные_ звуки, широко и жадно проводит языком по головке.

В награду он получает низкий, почти что мученический стон, который отзывается у Стайлза во всем теле до самого члена, но прежде, чем он успевает снова обхватить губами его ствол, Дерек делает шаг назад. В салоне скорой темно, и все же Стайлз может разглядеть яркую зелень в глазах Дерека, еле заметную вокруг до предела расширенных зрачков. Дерек снова толкает Стайлза на кушетку, разворачивая его животом вниз и одергивая вниз край штанов.

Стайлз вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда по его заднице хлестко проходится сильная ладонь.

— А _вы_ хотите, чтобы вас отшлепали, детектив? — лязгает Дерек у него над ухом и отвешивает заду Стайлза еще один шлепок.

Лицо Стайлза полыхает: судя по члену, до предела натянувшему ткань штанов, он _хочет_. Вот только доставлять Дереку удовольствие своим признанием он не намерен, поэтому Стайлз лишь ерзает и поводит бедрами.

— Так ты собираешься трахнуть меня или как? — нетерпеливо выплевывает Стайлз

— Ты трахал меня в моем пожарном фургоне, — отвечает Дерек, — так что я выебу тебя здесь.

— Нестыковочка, знаешь ли. Мы-то не в патрульной машине, так что… — начинает было Стайлз, но Дерек шлепает его снова, и его будто _жалят_ , кожу ошпаривает яркой вспышкой жгучей боли. Но Дерек тут же принимается массировать обиженные ягодицы, и…

— Ох! — задыхается от изумления Стайлз, когда Дерек проникает пальцем в его задницу, растягивая вход.

Стайлз стонет, прижимаясь распаленной щекой к прохладной поверхности кушетки, и пытается подстроиться бедрами так, чтобы потереться членом хоть обо что-то. Хоть как-то снять возбуждение, которым Дерек накачивает его по уши, безжалостно раздразнивая его дырку своими пальцами. Стайлз слышит, как Дерек гремит чем-то, роясь на ближней полке, а потом до него доносится узнаваемый _щелчок_. Пальцы Дерека становятся холодными и скользкими, и — огосподибоже! — Стайлз даже не успевает сообразить, сколько пальцев заполняют его, когда они уже исчезают, и их заменяет нечто _большее_ , горячее и затянутое в презерватив.

Дерек толкается слишком резко, жжение приносит боль, но сознание Стайлза слишком затуманено возбуждением, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Особенно когда Дерек принимается вколачивать его в кушетку.

— Ты заебал, — огрызается Стайлз: он пытается расстегнуть штаны и высвободить ноющий член, но Дерек продолжает вбиваться в него, не сбавляя темпа.

— Ты либо кончишь на моем члене, либо не кончишь вообще, — говорит ему Дерек, хватая Стайлза за волосы и дергая на себя. — Я знаю, ты можешь, ты ведь так жаждал получить его. 

Стайлз захлебывается воздухом, а когда Дерек вгоняет в него член под нужным углом, то он только всхлипывает от удовольствия и пытается хоть как-то восстановить дыхание. Он на грани, жаркая волна удовольствия опаляет его, и…

Дерек стискивает Стайлза крепче и кусает его в плечо. Стайлз спиной чувствует, как грохочет сердце Дерека, и бурно кончает вслед за ним.

Тяжело дыша, Дерек откидывается на стену, и Стайлз прижимается к нему спиной, с трудом заглатывая воздух. Дерек медленно выскальзывает из него и руками, которыми по-хозяйски сжимал его талию минуту назад, обнимает поперек груди, будто не давая сползти на пол.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — сообщает ему Стайлз, но все же не пытается высвободиться из тисков, подозрительно похожих на объятия.

— Я ненавижу тебя сильнее, — парирует Дерек и тоже не двигается с места.

Вместо этого он обхватывает Стайлза за подбородок, разворачивает к себе и целует. Это застает Стайлза врасплох, но он целует Дерека в ответ. Их поцелуи на мягких волнах затихающего оргазма странные и нежные, и Стайлз об этом совсем не думает.

Они все еще целуются, когда возвращаются парамедики.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. ДВА

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=31aad6a5a916bc890a1b6739d7b14576)  
>   
> 

Стайлз аж закашливается:

— Порнозвезды? Серьезно, госпожа мэр? — он начинает ржать, но Лидия усмиряет его тяжелым взглядом.

— Тут нечему смеяться, Стилински, — говорит он, опасно сузив веки. — Помимо прочего, у меня на руках акт о нанесении ущерба карете скорой помощи. Не хотите пролить свет на обстоятельства, при которых это произошло?

— Не особо, — отвечает Стайлз, ухмыляясь Дереку.

Лидия одаривает их пристальным взглядом.

— Вам двоим явно стоит разбираться с вашим взаимным влечением где-нибудь подальше от общественной и государственной собственности, — подводит она черту.

Стайлз хмурит брови. Собственно говоря, _застукать_ их с Дереком пока никому не удавалось — ну, не считая того раза, в скорой. Стайлз уверен. 

Был. Пока Лидия не жмет на планшете кнопку воспроизведения, запуская звуковую дорожку. Стайлз слышит тяжелое дыхание, ритмичные звуки, глухой стук и, к своему ужасу, себя самого, задыхающегося и стонущего: «Дерек» снова и снова на постыдно возрастающих обертонах.

— Это запись радиопередачи с широковещательного канала департамента полиции Нью-Йорка, — бесстрастно сообщает им Лидия.

Стайлз оттягивает воротник рубашки, чувствуя, как тело охватывают жар и стыд. И тут Дерек подает голос — впервые с тех пор, как Лидия начала излагать им их собственные проступки. 

— Это не то, что вы думаете, мэр Мартин, — говорит он. — Я просто оказывал Стайлзу первую помощь.

Лидия лишь выразительно выгибает идеальную бровь.

— Это теперь так называется?

**Два**

Рация Стайлза разражается криком, искаженным помехами. Стайлз, не прерывая бега к лифту, несколько раз бьет по корпусу — пока связь снова не становится четкой.

— Подозреваемый направляется на десятый этаж! — орет он в приемник, надеясь, что после неравной борьбы он еще работает.

— Понял тебя!

Когда из динамика доносится голос Скотта, Стайлз облегченно выдыхает. Он порывисто давит на кнопку десятого этажа, а потом несколько раз нетерпеливо жмет клавишу «закрыть дверь», подгоняя медленно закрывающиеся створки лифта.

— Ну давай же, давай, — бормочет он под механическое ворчание лифта, начинающего свой спуск. 

— Стайлз! — горланит в рацию Скотт. — Не пользуйся л… — и его снова прерывает фоновый треск.

Стайлз смотрит на светящееся табло, в обратном порядке отсчитывая этажи. Тридцать… Двадцать девять… Двадцать восемь… Он лупит по рации снова — не оборудование, а кусок дерьма. 

— Скотт, что ты сказал? — допытывается он. — Я не расслышал… 

Лифт внезапно кренится, и Стайлз теряет равновесие. Лампа зловеще мигает, кабину заполняет лязг, сменяющийся гробовой тишиной. Свет вырубает. Лифт замирает окончательно.

— О, господи, — взвывает Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, только не…

— Стайлз! Не пользуйся лифтами! — подвывает рация голосом Скотта.

Стайлз горько усмехается и пинает дверь.

— Я, блять, застрял, — отвечает он.

— Не волнуйся, Стайлз. Мы пришлем помощь. Кстати, из хорошего — Эрика арестовала парня. Ты бы видел. Мах ногой у нее просто охуенный.

Стайлз садится, окруженный темнотой, и начинает брюзжать. Скотт, скорее всего, поймал по рации волны его депрессивного нытья, и потому старается успокоить Стайлза, приговаривая:

— Хэй, подожди еще немного! Сейчас я позвоню в пожарную часть.

Стайлз подскакивает, перехватывает рацию и шипит в микрофон:

— СКОТТ МАККОЛЛ, НЕ СМЕЙ ВЫЗЫВАТЬ ПОЖАРНЫХ, — орет он в передатчик. — Я подожду, пока не включат электричество. Или еще что. Пожалуйста. Только не это. Мне потом до конца жизни будут это припоминать. Ты же в курсе, в каком мы районе.

— Ой, — просто отвечает Скотт. — Поздно.

Стайлз матерится и без толку долбит мыском ботинка в закрытые створки лифта. Снаружи раздается механический стон и урчание, а следом, моргнув, включается свет. Стайлз облегченно вздыхает несколько секунд радуется тому, что все заработало. Но тут лифт срывается и на пугающей скорости падает вниз, швыряя Стайлза о жесткую стенку.

— СКОТТ! — хрипло вопит в рацию Стайлз; в животе у него ёкает, когда он прикладывается затылком о стену, и в голове вспыхивает очаг острой боли. Это падение совсем не похоже на американские горки, когда ты с восторгом ждешь каждый спуск. Нет, все те несколько мгновений в кромешной темноте Стайлз кричит, надрывая горло, и цепляется за скользкий пол в поисках хоть какой-то опоры.

Все заканчивается очень быстро, но Стайлз понятия не имеет, сколько этажей он проскочил. Его сердце стучит так быстро, что он боится, как бы оно не вырвалось из груди.

— Стайлз? — тихо трещит динамик жалкой пародией на голос Скотта. — Стайлз, ты там? Ты в порядке? Пожарные уже на подходе, только не волнуйся!

Стайлзу мерещится, что тьма вокруг начинает сжиматься. Тело не слушается его — как бы ни хотел он дотянуться до рации, лежащей где-то на полу рядом с ним, пошевелиться он не может. Кажется, словно Скотт далеко-далеко, и весь мир уплывает прочь…

— Стайлз? Ответь мне!

О, боже, тут Стайлз и помрет, в одиночестве, запертый в маленькой темной комнатке, беспонтово рухнувший прямо в объятия собственной смерти. И ведь не ради правого дела или по благородной причине, не в перестрелке и не защищая кого-то ценой собственной жизни…

Его захлестывает ощущение, будто он тонет, медленно уходя под воду и проваливаясь в сгущающийся мрак. Стайлз почти не ощущает холод металлической стенки, на которую он опирается. Он пытается протолкнуть в легкие воздух, но в голове бегущей строкой проносится жуткая мантра: _«Не могу вздохнуть, не могу вздохнуть»_

В конце концов, у Стайлза как-то выходит подтянуть ладони к лицу — пальцы его перепачканы чем-то влажным, густым. Наверное, кровь. А это когда случилось? Стайлз чувствует острый медный запах крови, ощущает спиной твердость металла, но голова его болит _так сильно_ , и… что же он собирался сделать?

— СТАЙЛЗ!

Где же Скотт? Зачем он так орет?

Дышать. Точно, дышать. Стайлз глотает воздух, но только давится им, и его начинает тошнить. Он задыхается, захлебываясь мелкими, надсадными вдохами. Нет-нет-нет, только не гипервентиляция, не сейчас…

Снаружи снова доносится грохот механизма, и Стайлз цепенеет от страха — что, если лифт начнет падать снова?

Лифт не двигается. Вместо этого над головой что-то скрежещет, сверху пробивается тонкий сияющий луч, а затем в кабину свешивается трос. Кто-то съезжает по тросу вниз, и в следующий момент Стайлзу в глаза бьет яркий свет.

— Ну конечно, это ты, — слышит Стайлз ворчащий голос. Знакомый. Мягкий. Приятный. Стайлз не знает почему, но вроде как ему не положено считать этот голос приятным.

Он все еще пытается продышаться, когда его лицо обхватывают теплые ладони.

— Все хорошо, ты в порядке, — перед глазами Стайлза возникает лицо. И хотя это очень красивое лицо, перед глазами так и висит пелена. Дыхание Стайлза учащается до рваных вздохов, и, неосознанно раскачиваясь, он монотонно бьется спиной о стенку лифта. 

— Твою мать, Стилински, дыши, ты должен. Просто… — в кабине стрекочет радио, и до Стайлза доносится: 

— Эй! Это Нью-йоркский пожарный департамент. Я со Стилински в лифте. Судя по всему, у него сотрясение. А еще у него сильная гипервентиляция. Я не смогу вытащить его отсюда и сдать врачам, пока он не успокоится.

— Вот черт, у него паническая атака. Понятно, почему он не отвечал.

— Чем конкретно я могу помочь? У него есть лекарства или что-то типа того?

— Просто… просто… ему нужен контакт. Погладь его по спине, поговори с ним.

— Ясно.

Стайлз лишь смутно понимает, о чем разговор, но зато чувствует поглаживающую его по спине руку и слышит мягкий, зовущий голос.

— Чтобы тебе стало легче дышать, ты должен успокоиться, хорошо? Просто слушай меня.

На вторую щеку снова ложится ладонь, и прямо перед собой, невероятно близко он видит зеленые глаза, обрамленные вздрагивающими ресницами.

— _Стайлз_ , — говорят ему.

Краем затуманенного разума Стайлз понимает, кому принадлежит этот голос, только вот он никогда не слышал, чтобы этот самый голос произносил его имя с такой заботой, испугом и… симпатией? Стайлз вообще не помнит, чтобы он называл его по имени.

— Дерек, — всхлипывает Стайлз, чувствуя, как успокаивается биение его сердца.

Дерек прижимается к его лбу своим. Внезапно сознание Стайлза резко проясняется: яркость фонарика у Дерека на шлеме, рассекающая лоб острая боль, рука Дерека, обнимающая его за спину, лицо Дерека, такое близкое.

— Дерек, — повторяет Стайлз, — что…

Дерек приподнимает Стайлза за подбородок и касается его губ своими в нежном поцелуе. Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек медленно поглаживает его по щеке теплой ладонью, словно лаская, чувствует, как легко тянет губу, когда Дерек прихватывает ее зубами, как он углубляет поцелуй, как поглаживает его своим языком. В этом поцелуе нет ни грамма отчаяния или того яростного пламени, без которых не обходились все их прежние поцелуи; он необыкновенно, удивительно чувственный.

Но он обрывается, будто и не начавшись, и Дерек отстраняется. Его лицо, очерченное резкими тенями и светом от налобного фонарика, почему-то мрачнее тучи.  
Дерек достает что-то из рюкзака и холодно сообщает:

— Мне надо вытащить тебя отсюда. Не шевелись. Я надену на тебя страховку.

Стайлз остается на месте, и пока Дерек, притянув его ближе, застегивает на нем страховочные ремни, он пытается собрать в кучу разлетающиеся мысли. Что это был за поцелуй?

Дерек отходит к тросу и принимается брякать железками, закрепляя развешанные на его жилете приспособления. В его руках мелькают и другие веревки — скорее даже не веревки, а какие-то тонкие, плоские обрезки разных цветов. 

— Иди сюда, — угрюмо приказывает ему Дерек. Подвязавшись, он болтается на стропе, причем он как-то так умудрился подцепиться к нему, что теперь и на дюйм не достает до пола. Стайлз подходит, и Дерек оперативно подтаскивает его к себе. Тут же усаживая его в такою позу, при которой становится очень, очень сложно думать о них с Дереком, занимающихся чем-то _другим_ .

— Это спасательная операция, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз чувствует, как лицо опаляет жаром. Он сидит у Дерека на бедрах, обхватив его талию ногами, пока сам Дерек защелкивает карабин к страховке Стайлза. Он определенно творит какую-то веревочную магию, потому что Стайлз теперь болтается на тросе вместе с ним.

Дерек перепроверят все несколько раз и передает по рации:

— Все готово. Возвращаемся, — он отдает Стайлзу полицейскую рацию, и Стайлз цепляет ее к бедру.

Трос медленно втягивается обратно, и они выползают из кабины в шахту лифта. Стайлз видит тусклый свет, пробивающийся с этажа, откуда им сбросили строп, так что вокруг не так уж темно. Терпеть можно.

А вот молчание, повисшее между ними после странного поцелуя, просто невыносимо. Как и натяжение страховочных ремней, врезавшихся ему в бедра. Как и распределение веса, доставляющее чуть ли не настоящую боль, и чтобы хоть как то ее смягчить, Стайлз льнет к Дереку, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Веревку медленно поддергивают, вытягивая наверх, и при каждом рывке Стайлз вскидывает бедра, потираясь задницей о нечто, напоминающее Стайлзу совсем не-мягкий член Дерека.

— Сколько времени это займет? — шипит Стайлз.

Дерек в ответ ему рычит:

— Просто заткнись.

Стайлз не выносит тишину. Она растягивается в минуты, и ему сложно пялиться на лицо Дерека Хейла и удерживаться на нем в этой пугающе откровенной позе. В позе, которая просто создана для секса, и Стайлз это знает. И задницей чувствует, насколько _отчетливо_ об этом знает Дерек. И монотонные рывки троса делу не помогают.

Стайлз сдается, и решает покориться судьбе. Он потирается бедрами о Дерека, чем вырывает из него глухой стон.

— Я тебе просто поражаюсь, — бормочет Дерек, и все же толкается бедрами навстречу Стайлзу.

Стайлз охает. 

Они трутся друг о друга в полном обмундировании, распаляясь с каждой минутой, и возбуждение электрическим током разбегается по его телу. Ему бы впору признать насколько это нелепо — он трахается с Дереком сквозь одежду, словно подросток. Только делают они это, свисая на тросе в шахте лифта, что странным образом помогает.

Дерек подтягивается к нему и целует снова, на сей раз впиваясь в его губы с той ненасытной жаждой, к которой Стайлз так привык. Стайлз скулит, когда Дерек прикусывает его губу, сильно, а после приникает к его шее, оставляя засосы и вылизывая горячим языком ее изгибы.

— Дерек, — стонет Стайлз.

Проворные пальцы возятся с его ширинкой, и вот Дерек уже крепко обхватывает член Стайлза, принимаясь озлобленно его дрочить.

Член Дерека, сквозь слои ткани вжимающийся в его задницу, равномерное покачивание их тел на натянутом тросе, порывистые движения ладони, которой Дерек скользит вдоль по его стволу — только это существует для Стайлза в шероховатой темноте их шахты. 

Он так и кончает — с именем Дерека на губах.


	5. ОДИН

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

— И наконец, — сообщает Лидия, резким движением отбрасывая волосы назад. — У меня на руках акт о нанесении ущерба, который мне прислали в четверг из супермаркета «У Джо» в Квинс.

Стайлз закашливается и вытягивает ноги. Синяки на коленях до сих пор саднит. 

— Слушайте, ну мы же уже заплатили владельцу за все испорченные хлопья, так ведь?

— На вас была форма! — шипит Лидия на Дерека. — У меня тут свидетельские показания от разных граждан, случайно услышавших громкую ругань…

— Просто у нас с детективом Стилински возникли разногласия по поводу моего последнего дела о поджоге.

— Это слышал весь магазин, — выцеживает Лидия сквозь зубы. — Сложно было отложить примирительный секс до _возвращения домой_?

**Один**

Стайлз перелистывает старые дела в хранилище для улик, пытаясь откопать что-то по их со Скоттом текущему расследованию, когда цепляется взглядом за знакомое имя: _Брайан Сноуз_. Оно бросается в глаза, и через секунду Стайлз вспоминает дело об убийстве двухмесячной давности. Он замирает, хмуря брови.

Арест Джеймса Майерса по обвинению в убийстве Сноуза никогда не казался Стайлзу правдоподобным, хотя на первый взгляд дело было плевое, с признанием и прочей мишурой. Но другие подробности в расследовании так и не всплыли: в частности потому, что Майерс понятия не имел о блокноте или поджоге здания на Третьей улице, где Сноуза и убили. Скотт лишь пожал плечами и предположил, что, возможно, их деловое партнерство стухло — или что-то типа того.

— Они оба были бухгалтерами, Скотти, и вроде бы как лучшими друзьями еще с младших классов. Их фирма процветала. С чего бы одному совершенно внезапно убивать второго? Это бессмысленно, — заметил Стайлз на следующий день после ареста Майерса. Но подозреваемый был задержан, дело закрыто, и Стайлз задвинул эти мысли подальше наряду с текущей шуточной войной со станцией нью-йоркской пожарной охраны №14. 

— Блять, — выплевывает Стайлз, хватает папку и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, бегом возвращается в офис. Он бросает папку Скотту на стол широким, торжественным движением.

— Вот, прочти это, — говорит он с указующим жестом.

— Стайлз, зачем ты показываешь мне бухгалтерские книги Джерарда Арджента? — устало спрашивает его Скотт. — Ты же знаешь, что у нас никогда не получится пришить ему связи с синдикатом. Обвинения с него, как с гуся вода. Чувак, сейчас нам нужно сфокусироваться на этих торговцах оружием.

— Я же говорю тебе — Арджент и поставляет это оружие. А теперь смотри _сюда_ , — говорит Стайлз, тыкая пальцем в записи. — Тебе фамилия вот этого бухгалтера ничего не напоминает?

— Брайан Сноуз, — читает Скотт и поднимает на Стайлза глаза. — Погоди-ка, а это не…

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз и подсовывает Скотту еще одну толстую папку. — Думаю, Майерс прикрывал чью-то задницу.

-Но чью? — морщит нос Скотт.

— Нужно вернуть блокнот. Мы знаем, что он принадлежал не Майерсу, так что его владельцем должен был быть Сноуз, так ведь? В нем были заметки о летнем домике Майерса, где мы его случайно и нашли. Убийца, видимо, знал — или даже сам сказал Майерсу укрыться там. Может, Майерс вел дневник, с кем он тогда встречался?

— Похоже на план, — говорит Скотт. — Вот только… ты же знаешь, где сейчас блокнот, да? 

Стайлз поправляет воротничок рубашки и вздыхает:

— Да уж, знаю.

*

Стайлз подъезжает к Четырнадцатой станции и пытается с беспечным видом пройти внутрь, но путь ему тут же перекрывают.

— Капитана Хейла здесь нет, — угрюмо сообщает ему Бойд.

— С чего это ты решил, что я приехал именно к нему? — спрашивает его Стайлз, надеясь, что голос его звучит удивленно и сердито.

В ответ Бойд лишь одаривает его тяжелым взглядом.

Стайлз изо всех сил старается не зардеться.

— Ну, в общем, я не к нему, лады? Мне нужно забрать улику.

— Ну да, — бесстрастно кивает Бойд.

— Слушай, у меня даже есть официальный запрос, — Стайлз достает подписанную бумажку и машет ей у Бойда перед носом. На ней даже стоит настоящий автограф Эрики, а не ее поддельная копия творчества Стайлза.

Бойд просматривает запрос и, не меняя выражения лица, приказывает Стайлзу: 

— Жди тут.

— Окей, — соглашается Стайлз, как бы между прочим прислоняясь к стене. На станции достаточно тихо, и он позволяет себе понаблюдать за барражирующими туда-сюда пожарными разной степени одетости. До сих пор никто не обратил на Стайлза внимания, что, в общем-то, радует; если ему повезет, то до возвращения Бойда с ним никто не заговорит.

Стайлзу не особо везет.

— Стайлз! — мягко мурлычет Айзек, подкатывая к нему. Его золотистые кудряшки пружинят в такт его движениям.

— Для тебя — «детектив Стилински», Лейхи, — отбривает его Стайлз, сощурившись в ответ. На секунду он задается вопросом, подкручивается ли Лейхи по утрам. У него раздражающе симпатичная мордашка. Какого черта на эту станцию принимают на работу одних только привлекательных людей?

— Знаешь, а ведь Дерека тут нет, — делится с ним Айзек, заговорщически подергивая бровями.

— О, господи, — стонет Стайлз. — Почему все считают, что я приехал повидаться с ним?

— Это очевидно, если что, — лыбится Айзек. — К тому же, мы все слышали, как вы трахались тогда в скорой. А еще вы обкончали всю кабину пожарного фургона на День древонасаждения.

Стайлз чувствует, как его лицо вспыхивает огненно-алым цветом. 

— Захлопнись, Лейхи. Это не… мы не…

— Да как скажешь, — выпевает Айзек. — Это же не я забежал к своему парню на работу с приятным сюрпризом.

— Он мне не парень, — рявкает Стайлз.

— Но ты этого хочешь, — томно растягивает Айзек. 

В голове Стайлза проносится мимолетное воспоминание: Дерек, тесно прижавшийся к нему своим лбом, осторожный, нежный поцелуй в кабине лифта, голос Дерек, зовущий его по имени мягким, обеспокоенным голосом. Но они не… не… естественно, Стайлз ничего такого от Дерека не хочет…

— Да ни за что, — отбривает его Стайлз слишком уж категорично.

Айзек лишь усмехается.

— Ты замешкался.

— Да мне похрен, Лейхи, — неловко переминается Стайлз. Что ж Бойд там так возится?

— Слушай, можешь просто называть меня Айзеком. В смысле, я же теперь встречаюсь со Скоттом, так что…

— Эй, тпру, а ну стоять! Что ты сейчас сказал? — Стайлз разворачивается и пригвождает его яростным взглядом. — Скотт мне рассказывает все, и вот уж точно он не упоминал о том, что начал с кем-то встречаться. Тем более, с тобой, Кудряш, — он хватает Айзека за футболку и грубо его встряхивает. К чести Айзека, тот ни на толику не выглядит ни смущенным, ни запуганным. Мерзавец смеется и лыбится до глубоких ямочек на ангельском личике.

— Все нормально, можешь даже поугрожать мне, прочитать отцовскую лекцию. Жду не дождусь, — сообщает ему Айзек, сияя от радости. — В смысле, вы же со Скоттом были лучшими друзьями с самого детства, и я не собираюсь… — Стайлз встряхивает его снова.

— А ну отмотай назад к тому, что вы, вроде как, встречаетесь, ибо для меня это новость, — Стайлз смутно припоминает, как еще недавно дразнил Скотта за флирт с Айзеком, но он и не подозревал, что тот был настроен _так_ решительно.

Айзек покрывается легким румянцем.

— Ну, в смысле, я так _думал_. То есть, сначала я думал, что мы просто никуда не торопимся — и меня это устраивало. Я был невероятно рад познакомиться с ним. Скотт не особо талантливый рыбак, но когда он старается, он _очарователен_ … — Айзек мечтательно улыбается, и Стайлз закатывает глаза. Айзек покашливает и застенчиво продолжает: — Короче, вчера он пришел ко мне на ужин, и я приготовил свою фирменную лазанью. Выложился по полной: свечи, крутой десерт и все такое. И мы бы наверняка…

Стайлз торопливо закрывает уши ладонями.

— Не хочу слышать об этом…

— … в первый раз поцеловались! — Айзек отдирает его ладони и сердито смотрит ему в глаза. — Ладно тебе, не всем могут нестись с той же скоростью, что и вы с Дереком.

— Я тебе в последний раз говорю, Дер… _Капитан Хейл_ и я — мы не вместе! — выпаливает Стайлз.

Айзек лишь усмехается в нос.

— Н у общем, Скотт начинает рассказывать, что его бывшая возвращается в город, и что он подумывает снова с ней сойтись, и что ему интересно мое мнение — ведь мы теперь такие классные _друзья_ … — замолкает он на печальной ноте.

Стайлзу его даже жалко. Айзек, на самом-то деле, не так уж и плох, пусть он и пожарный. Наверное, из-за него Скотт последние несколько недель находился в таком приподнятом настроении, и вот уж чего Стайлзу не хотелось точно — так это чтобы Скотт в очередной раз вернулся к их с Эллисон круговороту «мы-сошлись-и-снова-расстались».

— Слушай, — говорит Стайлз, — когда дело касается романтических намеков, Скотт слеп как крот. Он, наверное, понятия не имеет, что ты хочешь встречаться с ним.

— Но как же флирт! Я держал его руки в своих руках и учил его забрасывать удочку! Я даже рассказал ему, что держать удило в своих руках — это счастье …

Стайлз неловко похлопывает Айзека по плечу.

— Тебе нужно просто усадить его перед собой и рассказать ему об этом очень доходчиво, например: «Ты мне нравишься, в гомосексуальном плане».

Стайлз слышит покашливание и замечает, как Бойд окидывает их с Айзеком странным взглядом.

— В смысле, не ты, я не… — Стайлз вздыхает. — Я просто заберу это и уже и пойду, — говорит он поверженным тоном и протягивает руку к принесенному Бойдом блокноту.

Бойд внимательно смотрит на Стайлза и приподнимает блокнот выше.

— Капитан — хороший человек, — говорит он с осуждением на лице.

— Я не… мы не… — лопочет Стайлз, и стоящий рядом Айзек захлебывается смехом.

— Прекрати его запугивать, Бойд, — отчитывает его Айзек, выхватывая блокнот и отдавая его Стайлзу. — Он знает, что ты со мной не флиртовал. У Бойда просто извращенное чувство юмора.

— Обхохочешься, — бесцветно говорит Стайлз.

*

Когда Стайлз возвращается в участок, Скотт сидит с задранными на стол ногами, заваленный кипой бумаг, и пересматривает запись еще одной камеры наблюдения, пытаясь вычленить лицо хотя бы одного их торговцев оружием.

— О! Ты достал блокнот, — радуется Скотт.

— Ты не рассказывал мне, что тусовался с Лейхи, — вменяет ему Стайлз.

— Рассказывал! — защищается Скотт. — Я рассказывал, как мы вместе ездили на рыбалку! И было офигительно круто, чувак, очень спокойно, что ли. А еще он очень милый, и на прошлой неделе водил меня в новый тайский ресторанчик — я хотел предложить тебе сходить, но у тебя…

— … аллергия на арахис, — со вздохом заканчивает Стайлз, потирая виски. Он смутно припоминает разговор, просто никак не связывал его с именем Айзека.

— А вчера он приготовил мне ужин. Айзек еще и повар отличный, — счастливо щебечет Скотт.

— Да, я рад за вас, — отвечает Стайлз, листая блокнот.

Скотт краснеет.

— В смысле, ты же не думаешь, что он…

Стайлз окидывает его скептическим взглядом, и Скотт прячет лицо в ладонях.

— О, нет, до меня ни разу не дошло! А я-то спросил его вчера, стоит ли мне снова сойтись с Эллисон.

— Кстати, нет, — сообщает ему Стайлз, осторожно похлопывая его блокнотом по носу. — Вам, ребята, лучше оставаться друзьями. Зачем она вообще вернулась в Нью-Йорк?

Скотт хмурится.

— Я не в курсе. Она сказала, что ее тете понадобилась помощь каком-то рискованном деле, так что на этот раз она, наверное, останется.

— Хм, — задумчиво фыркает Стайлз, переводя взгляд на экран за спиной Скотта. — Давай вернемся к попытке арестовать ее дедушку, а? 

Стайлз бегло просматривает блокнот, пытаясь разобрать неразборчивый, торопливый почерк Сноуза. Страницы большей частью обуглились. Похоже, Сноуз старался вести бессистемный журнал, описывая делишки, в которые был втянут. Из того, что Стайлзу удалось прочесть, складывалось впечатление, что Сноуз боялся последствий своего участия в делах синдиката, не был в восторге от жонглирования их бухгалтерскими книгами и опасался вовлечения в предприятие своего друга. Судя по всему, Сноуз досконально записывал все данные, что ему предстояло сфальсифицировать, и Стайлз оказался прав; все выглядело так, будто Сноуз помогал покрывать какое-то масштабное отмывание денег и делал заметки в качестве залога, если бы он решил слиться или сдать своих нанимателей.

Если бы половина этих цифр не сгорела дотла, то на их основании Стайлз бы сколотил громкое дело и получил бы постановление на обыск Джерарда Арджента с целью сравнения этих данных с его бухгалтерией. Как бы то ни было, вряд ли что-то из блокнота можно было вытянуть что-то ценное помимо описания внешности людей, с которыми встречался Сноуз, наряду с (пространными, бесполезными) приемлемыми планами побега и укрытия. Да еще редкие кошмарные рисованные наброски посредников. А это что, логотип? 

Стайлз крутит страницу перед глазами, силясь понять, что изображено на рисунке. Круг с собакой и солнце внутри? Что бы это значило? Почему это так важно?

— Эй, глянь-ка, — зовет его Скотт, указывая на экран. Он останавливает видео с камеры наблюдения, на которой скупщики совершают сделку. — Это, конечно, не лицо, но…

Один из торговцев разворачивается, и даже на зернистой записи Стайлз различает, как водолазка с глубоким вырезом обтягивает фигуристые изгибы груди. — Значит, один из торговцев — женщина, — говорит он, кусая колпачок ручки.

— Но я не вижу ее лицо, — хмурится Скотт. Он берет изображение крупным планом, фокусируясь на том, кто забирает деньги за оружие. Камера захватывает шею, но не лицо. Скотт оглядывается на Стайлза. — Что у тебя?

Стайлз показывает ему эскиз.

— Не знаю, Сноуз пытался описать отличительные черты людей, с которыми он вступал в контакт. Может быть, это логотип или какой-нибудь рисунок на их одежде.

Скотт увеличивает картинку еще сильнее и останавливается на тускло блестящем подвеске на шее женщины. 

— Или кулон, говорит он.

*

Стайлз стонет, когда они упираются в очередной тупик. Уже поздно, и у них нет никаких зацепок ни по женщине, ни к кулону. Скотт хватает пальто и хлопает Стайлза по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, Стайлз, мы вернемся к этому завтра со свежим взглядом.

— Ага, мне тоже надо домой, — говорит Стайлз, бросая мимолетный взгляд на экран телевизора, транслирующий вечерние новости. Судя по всему, в квартирном доме в Квинс случился пожар. И видимо, поедет он не этим путем — пробки будут пиздецкие.

— Да уж, лучше поезжай, — лыбится Скотт. — Если задержишься, то все снова может кончится сексом в той КПЗ с твоим парнем.

— Это случилось всего _один_ раз, и он мне не парень! — огрызается Стайлз, и Скотт смеется над ним, встрепывая его волосы.

— Как знаешь, — Стайлз ворчит себе под нос, Скотт выходит за дверь, а диктор объявляет: «Согласно подтвержденной информации, в пустующем здании никого не было; пожарные продолжают сдерживать пламя. Об источнике пожара ничего не известно, но на данный момент рассматривается версия о поджоге, так как следы горючего вещества…»

Диктор зачитывает список знакомых реактивов, и Стайлз жмурится — постойте-ка, а не их ли использовали при поджоге здания, в котором был найден Сноуз?

Кажется, ему все-таки придется проехать через Квинз.

*

Когда Стайлз добирается до места происшествия, подъехать вплотную у него не получается из-за зевак и новостных фургонов. После того, как он, посверкав значком и потолкавшись локтями, пробирается к пожарищу, дорогу ему преграждают сигнальная лента и упрямый пожарный.

— Зону еще не расчистили, мы все еще гасим пламя, — говорит она. Она низенькая и изящная, но проблем с перетаскиванием на спине двойных баллонов со сжатым газом — или другой бесчисленной амуниции на миниатюрной фигурке — у нее явно не возникает.

— Слушайте, я детектив Стилински, и мне нужно осмотреть место происшествия для сопоставления его с другим делом, которое я сейчас расследую, — объясняет ей Стайлз, размахивая жетоном.

— Неа, — отвечает она, не двигаясь с места.

— Кира, все нормально, — говорит Айзек, появляясь из ниоткуда и хлопая ее по плечу. — Он, наверное, просто хочет проведать Дерека.

— Оу! — выражение лица Киры меняется, приобретая теплое, пытливое выражение. — Ты его парень! — она приподнимает оградительную ленту и жестом подзывает его пройти. — Чего ж ты не сказал?

Стайлз даже не утруждается исправлять ее, только вздыхает и пролезает под ограждение. Зачем сейчас напрягаться? Будто отрицание поможет ему проникнуть к месту преступления…

К сожалению, он даже близко не может подойти к зданию, потому что пожарные до сих пор пытаются контролировать ситуацию. Наконец, Бойд подходит к нему и говорит: 

— Я велел Дереку идти домой пять минут назад, можешь тут больше не болтаться.

Стайлз вздергивает бровь.

— А разве не он за вас в ответе, ребят? Он вам что, не нужен? — он даже не притворяется, что знает все тонкости иерархии пожарных, но он вполне уверен, что присутствие Дерека как _капитана_ вроде как необходимо. 

— Некоторые происшествия задевают его сильнее, чем остальных, и конкретно сегодняшнее попало в десятку, — объясняет Бойд. — Об оставшемся мы сами позаботимся.

— Точно, — медленно говорит Стайлз. Он не совсем понимает, что означает «попало в десятку», но судя по мрачному лицу Бойда, ничем хорошим это не пахнет.

— Тогда я, наверное… — он уже разворачивается, но Бойд перехватывает его за руку.

— Он, наверное в супермаркете «У Джо», ниже по Сто шестьдесят четвертой, — сообщает ему Бойд. — Он сказал, что собирается купить свой кусок любимого торта и поехать домой. Может, ты еще успеешь его догнать.

— Спасибо, — благодарит его Стайлз, и Бойд кивает ему почти приветливо. Блять, у Дерека, наверное, ужасный день, а потом этот конкретный пожар всколыхнул какие-то жуткие воспоминания. Теперь его сослуживцы думают, что Стайлз собирается подбодрить его или что-то в этом духе. 

— Тогда я… так и сделаю, — кивает Стайлз в ответ и возвращается к машине. Айзек машет ему вслед, и Стайлз пытается вычислить момент, когда же он побратался со всеми этими пожарными.

Наверное, Дерек — это его проклятье, да? Стайлз ненавидит этого типа. Совершенно.

Именно поэтому неожиданно для себя Стайлз едет в супермаркет «У Джо» и блуждает по залам, пытаясь его найти. Это не имеет никакого отношения к попытке Стайлза утешить Дерека, и касается лишь дополнительной информации по делу. Даже если Дерек не провел на месте происшествия все свое время, Стайлзу обязательно нужно поговорить с ним — ведь он же капитан, не так ли? Так что все равно вся информация по поджогу окажется у него. Дереку просто нужно будет передать всю информацию, относящуюся к делу, прямиком Стайлзу, сразу же.

Стайлз находит Дерека перед кондитерским прилавком. Он стоит в испачканной белой футболке и форменных штанах на подтяжках и прожигает пекаря взглядом.

— Что значит: «все закончилось»?

— Извините, сэр, но «Шоколадной лавы» не осталось, — говорит ему парень за прилавком. — у нас еще много кокосового кекса, если хотите.

— Ненавижу кокос, — рявкает Дерек.

— Я тоже кокосы ненавижу! Вот же совпадение. Забавно наткнуться здесь на тебя, — встревает Стайлз.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Дерек, удивленно разворачиваясь к нему.

— Просто захотелось пирога, и птичка напела, что здесь готовят потрясные шоколадные кексы, — язвительно ухмыляется Стайлз.

Дерек подозрительно щурится. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь слить тебе материалы дела без официального постановления, то можешь разворачиваться и сваливать прямо сейчас.

Окей, он по большей части приехал сюда именно за этим, но ведь попытка не пытка? Стайлз поспешно вскидывает руки.

— Эй, я просто хотел поздороваться. Узнать, как ты. Слышал, что ты поехал сюда, и… — Стайлз пожимает плечами.

Дерек странно потягивает шею: то ли он разминая затекшие мышцы, то ли у него судороги — Стайлз толком не уверен. Но он точно знает, что считать невероятно сексуальным то, как Дерек пытается сдерживать свой гнев, огибая Стайлза, ему определенно не стоит. Стайлз следует за ним хвостом до полок с хлопьями, где Дерек задумчиво топчется перед выбором «Cookie Crisps»*.

— Классика, — одобрительно комментирует Стайлз. — В детстве отец никогда не разрешал мне есть их. Но став совершеннолетним, я восполнил потери, поглощая сладенькие хлòпушки** нон-стоп.

— Почему ты все еще здесь?

— Как я уже говорил, — отвечает Стайлз, — я хотел проведать тебя. Если надо, подбодрить.

Дерек недоверчиво таращится на него, еле заметно кривя губы.

— Тебе просто нужна помощь в расследовании.

— Эй, а кто сказал, что твой поджигатель и мой убийца и торговец оружием — это не один и тот же человек? — склабится Стайлз. — Ну же, это вполне возможно. Мы могли бы поработать над этим делом вместе.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь! — повышает голос Дерек.

— Слушай, я понимаю — сегодня был дерьмовый день, и по каким-то причинам пожар испортил его только сильнее, — начинает Стайлз, продолжая трепать языком скорее на подсознательном уровне. — От напоминания о потере любимых всегда тошно.

В глазах Дерека вспыхивает ярость, и в следующую секунду он теснит Стайлз к стеллажу с хлопьями, роняя на пол несколько коробок.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Знаю, что не знаю, — поспешно отвечает Стайлз. — Но я слышал сегодня от трех разных людей, что мы встречаемся, так что, может быть, мне все же стоит?

— Я не хочу говорить о этом, — выцеживает Дерек с напряженным выражением лица. — Я всего лишь хотел купить свой торт, отвлечься и отправиться домой.

— О, — выдыхает Стайлз, — вот отвлечь тебя я уж точно смогу, — произносит он, даже не толком обдумав, что говорит. А потом хватает Дерека за задницу и дергает на себя, накрывая его рот поцелуем.

Дерек целует его жестко и отчаянно, и Стайлз чувствует, как его сильнее вдавливает в полку, а вокруг осыпаются коробки с хлопьями. Руки Дерека притягивают его ближе, и между ним и Стайлзом вспыхивает борьба за главенство, схватка с попыткой выяснить, кто же кого целует. Дерек ли это, вдавливающий его в стеллаж, подхватывающий Стайлза под ноги, подтаскивая выше, прижимающий его к полке на уровне талии и устраивающийся между ног Стайлза так, будто ему там самое место… Или же это Стайлз, яростно целующий Дерека в ответ, скользящий языком по его небу, заставляя его стонать, и жадно стискивающий задницу Дерека в своих ладонях. Так или иначе, Стайлз забывается во вкусе губ Дерека.

В спину Стайлза впивается полка, да и ракурс ни к черту, так что он проскальзывает вперед, в крошево сминая ногами валяющиеся на полу коробки. Стайлз тянет Дерека за подтяжки и быстро расстегивает его ширинку, стягивая штаны и вытаскивая на волю возбужденный член. Когда Стайлз обхватывает его и проводит ладонью вдоль ствола, Дерек шипит от удовольствия, и по телу Стайлза прокатывается безудержной дрожи; они устроились посреди продуктового магазина, и хотя за окном уже поздний вечер, и народу не так много, пройти мимо может кто угодно — и увидеть их во всей красе.

Стайлз падает на колени, не обращая внимания на валяющиеся на полу хлопья, и берет член Дерека в рот — сначала медленно, смакуя острый привкус сочащейся смазки, а затем заглатывает его до корня, зарываясь носом в темные завитки у самого его основания.

Дерек запрокидывает голову, и из его глотки вырывается низкий стон. И Стайлз не может не восхищаться потрясающей красотой Дерека, с головой погруженного в сладкую агонию возбуждения. Стайлз никуда не торопится, то начиная рвано и грязно сосать ствол, то умеряет пыл и принимается медленно вылизывать головку, очерчивая кончиком языка головку. Дерек хрипло стонет, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Стайлза, и нетерпеливо толкает его на себя. Стайлз дергается назад, опаляя его взглядом. Здесь командует Стайлз, и Дерек получит то, что Стайлз собирается ему дать — и Стайлз собирается насладится каждой чертовой секундой.

И снова Дерек кладет руки на затылок Стайлза, запутываясь пальцами в прядях, только теперь он расслабляется, позволяя Стайлзу задавать ритм. Стайлз нежно сжимает ладонью его яички и поглаживает их, одновременно вылизывая ствол от основания до головки. И Дерек _скулит_.

Стайлз снова вбирает в рот член полностью, пока головка не упирается в глотку, и ускоряет темп, скользя по стволу вверх и вниз и наблюдая, как зрачки Дерека расширяются настолько, что глаза кажутся почти черными, губы Дерека распахиваются…

Дерек кончает с громким криком, горячая струя спермы бьет Стайлзу в горло, и он бессознательно глотает ее. Вкус Дерека так неожиданно сладок, что Стайлз внезапно понимает, что хочет насладится им, и вылизывает головку дочиста.

Ошеломленный Дерек тяжело опирается на стеллаж. Стайлз самодовольно улыбается ему и даже заправляет его член обратно в штаны.

— Вот так. Ну, неплохо я тебя отвлек — или как? — спрашивает он.

Дерек вздергивает Стайлза на ноги и разглядывает его пытливым взглядом. В его облике сквозит нечто нечитаемое, чему Стайлз еще не может дать точное определение, но из-за него шаловливая триумфальная ухмылка сползает у Стайлза с лица. Дерек придерживает его руками за талию, так сокровенно, так интимно — снова, и Стайлз заглядывает в эти его глаза, стараясь точнее подобрать слова, которыми он бы мог отписать их цвет… зеленые они? Карие? Ореховые?

У Дерека на губах играет тень улыбки, он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и — конечно! — в этот момент кто-то заворачивает за угол в их ряд и говорит:

— Эй! Что это вы себе позволяете?

_______________________  
* — Шоколадные печенюшки-хлòпушки *_*  
** — в этом слове-паразите я бесконечно виню ТБВ и Кураж-Бомбей >_<


	6. И

  
**И**

  


Лидия собирает кипу разрозненных файлов и аккуратно подбивает их в идеальную стопку, которую прячет обратно в папку. Окидывая Дерека со Стайлзом властным взглядом, Лидия наманикюренными ноготками отстукивает по столу клацающий ритм, легкий и леденящий душу одновременно.

Стайлза пробирает, причем неслабо. Если честно, он меньше переживал, когда в него стреляли.

— Итак, — произносит Лидия и прищуривается, глядя на них.

Стайлз нервно сглатывает.

Лидия подталкивает к ним через стол визитку: 

— Супружеская терапия.

Стайлз тянется к визитке, но Дерек перехватывает ее первым. Мгновение тушуясь, Дерек неловко пытается передать ее Стайлзу, который в свою очередь небрежно отмахивается от карточки. На что Дерек корчит недовольную рожу, и только после покашливания Лидии Стайлз смущенно принимает визитку, пробегая взглядом по строчкам.

_Натали М. Пател, магистр гуманитарных наук, кандидат наук, квалифицированный психотерапевт по вопросам семьи и брака._

Не давая Стайлзу времени на торги или возражения, Лидия растягивает плотно сжатые губы в улыбке и добавляет:

— Помните, вы оба отстранены до дальнейших распоряжений. И чтобы снова допустить вас к работе, оба ваших начальника будут учитывать ваши успехи в работе с терапевтом, — она поднимается, и Стайлз прячет визитку в бумажник, утвердительно похлопывая по нему и убирая обратно в карман. 

— Итак, — повторяет Стайлз. — Супружеская терапия.

Дерек ничего не отвечает, одаривая его своим фирменным безэмоциональным взглядом. Стайлз вздыхает и откидывается на стуле, балансируя лишь на двух ножках. 

— Я о том, что мы могли бы просто признаться терапевту, что мы не вместе, — говорит он.

— Точно, — сдавленно бубнит Дерек, глядя в пол. — Ведь это сразу решит нашу проблему с _отстранением_ из-за того, что нас застукали трахающимися по всему городу.

В ответ Стайлз кривит мину. Проблема вообще не в _этом_ , думает он, покачиваясь на стуле. Просто Лидия выставила все так, будто они с Дереком оторваться друг от друга не могут — и, бога ради, ничего подо…

Внезапно стул покачивается, опрокидываясь, и Стайлз, теряя равновесие, заваливается назад. От удара об пол его спасает лишь Дерек, успевший схватить его за рубашку, отчего Стайлза от его бессовестно роскошной физиономии отделяет всего нескольких жалких сантиметров. При этом одной рукой Дерек так и держит его за рубашку, согревая грудь теплом, а второй приобнимает Стайлза за талию. Стайлз моргает и на мгновение задерживается взглядом на его губах, отчего Дерек шире распахивает глаза, и Стайлз внутренне орет на самого себя: _серьезно?_ Это все, что нужно, чтобы Дерек Хейл оказался рядом, — _и блять, его ладонь теперь что, у Стайлза на заднице?_ — и чтобы Стайл следил, как Дерек кончиком языка машинально облизывает свои губы, чтобы прижаться друг к другу, чтобы сердце Стайлза билось быстрее, а сам он думал, что ему ничего не стоит сократить это ничтожное расстояние между ними и поцеловать Дерека?..

Дверь открывается, и Дерек выпускает Стайлза из рук. Неуклюже рухнув с небольшой высоты на пол, Стайлз поднимает взгляд к входу и видит Скотта, прикрывающего ладонями глаза.

— Я короткую соломинку вытянул, поэтому должен вам передать, парни, что Эрика хочет свой кабинет обратно, — говорит Скотт, подглядывая между пальцами и с видимым облегчением расслабляется. — О, отлично, вы все еще одеты.

— Скотт! — окрикивает его Стайлз, напуская на себя обиженный вид. Безуспешно.

Скотт лишь поджимает плечами.

— Ну, знаешь ли, чувак, за вами двоими водится.

Дерек поднимается, находит у Эрики на столе стикер и что-то на нем чиркает.

— Договорись о приеме, — кидает он Стайлзу, передавая бумажку. — А потом сообщи мне, когда.

Стайлз опускает глаза и видит перед собой телефонный номер, нацарапанный неровным почерком. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, Дерек уже исчезает за дверью.

— Чувак, — говорит ему Скотт, морща нос, — ты что, узнал его номер только сейчас? Все-таки, не зря вам, ребята, нужна терапия.

***

Стайлз звонит доктору Пател и записывается на прием у секретаря. Он отсылает Дереку смс с днем, адресом и временем, в ответ получая лишь простое _”ok”_.

Стайлз закладывает белье в машинку, наводит порядок в квартире и даже разбирает счета, но его все равно переполняет нерастраченная энергия. Он должен быть сейчас на работе, ловить преступников, блюсти закон и порядок и все в этом духе — но нет, он отстранен.

Он бродит из угла в угол, но _заняться_ ему попросту нечем. Стайлз включает телевизор и пробегает по каналам, но его ничего не цепляет. Скучно, скучно, скучно.

Стайлз хотел бы сейчас биться над раскрытием дела Джерарда Арджента; он _знает_ , что им со Скоттом удалось совершить прорыв в расследовании по торговцам оружием. Вот бы теперь получилось связать их с Арджентом…

Он открывает ноутбук, намереваясь заняться каким-нибудь делом. Любым. Он с головой ныряет в Гугл, и его засасывает водоворот информации о Джерарде Ардженте и его родственниках: потомственных аристократах и завсегдатаях светской хроники. Мужик умен, думает Стайлз, внимательно изучая страницу за страницей о старике Ардженте и его семье, засветившейся на различных мероприятиях за все эти годы. Сборы средств с политической подоплекой, благотворительные рауты и прочая мишура — он точно знает, как _предстать_ чистеньким.

Стайлз особо не рассчитывает что-то раскопать, его поиск вскоре превращается в озлобленное перещелкивание фотографий то одних, то других Арджентов. Он хмыкает, просматривая их разношерстные снимки со всяких прихлебательских вечеринок. Слава богу, Эллисон быстро вырвалась из всего этого: они с отцом были, возможно, единственными достойными людьми в этом вертепе. Он посмеивается, натыкаясь на старое семейное фото с совсем юной Эллисон на пороге подросткового возраста. Cмущенно обнажив в улыбке брекеты, она позирует в камеру вместе с блондинкой постарше, которая уже мелькала на паре снимков. Стайлз чуть прищуривается, пытаясь разобрать подпись под фотографией. _«Кейт Арджент»_ , значится под снимком. О, это, видимо, та самая тетя Кейт, о которой постоянно твердила Эллисон, когда они еще учились в колледже.

Стоп! Скотт ведь, кажется, упоминал, что ее тетка вернулась в город. Вроде, какое-то деловое предприятие, так?

Стайлз формулирует новый поисковый запрос, но, к сожалению, дочь Джерарда предстает перед прессой такой же невинной овечкой, как и ее отец, украшая страницы светской хроники даже чаще его самого. Вечера, ужины, мероприятия…

Стайлз созревает для пива, откупоривает бутылку и продолжает прокручивать архивы в поисках уже хоть чего-нибудь… Погодите-ка, это же.. _Не может быть!.._

Со снимка, сделанного на «Young Achievers» — церемонии вручения стипендий молодым дарованиям, — ему лучезарно улыбается не кто иной, как юный Дерек Хейл. На нем совершенно не подходящий ему по размеру костюм, в его руках — награда, а стоящая рядом с Дереком Кейт, одетая в вечернее платье с глубоким вырезом, по-хозяйски обнимает его за талию.

— Да ладно, — выдыхает Стайлз, пытаясь отрыть побольше информации о мероприятии. Ух ты! Да это было в бородатом году, когда Дерек, судя по всему, еще учился в старших классах; Глядя на снимок, Стайлз подозрительно сощуривается: не слишком ли уж интимна поза для ведущей церемонии награждения и школьника-стипендиата?

С этого мероприятия сохранились и другие снимки, и Стайлз просматривает их все, жадно выглядывая новые доказательства того, что когда-то Дерек был нескладным подростком. Это нечестно; несмотря на свою угловатость и долговязую фигуру, Дерек был невероятно симпатичным: удивительно ясноглазым и невинным. Он находит общее фото призеров и их родителей. Стайлз промаргивается, приглядываясь к подписи: за спиной у гордого Дерека стоят, улыбаясь в камеру, Талия и Ноа Хейл, члены законодательного собрания штата Нью-Йорк.

Стайлз загугливает ради интереса и их, надеясь найти побольше забавных фотографий Дерека или какой еще информации, которой потом можно будет его поддразнить, только вместо этого первая же статья бросает его в холодный пот.

_Пожар в жилом доме уносит восемь жизней_

Стайлз пробегает глазами заметку, едва не задыхаясь под тяжестью неподъемного груза, мгновенно сдавившего грудь. Он чувствует себя просто _ужасно_ : сколько раз он дразнил Дерека и других пожарных, высмеивая их работу и развлекаясь за их счет? Из статьи Стайлз узнает, что в качестве главной версии возникновения пожара рассматривали поджог, и от одной только мысли о том, что он украл у Дерека эту хренову улику прямо посреди его расследования, Стайлз съеживается еще сильнее. И дата — дата! — Стайлз возвращается к статье о стипендиях и лишь глубже вжимается в кресло — от поджога ее отделяло всего два дня.

Стайлз не мигая смотрит на фотографию; при взгляде на юное лицо Дерека его пронизывает горькое чувство вины. Именно таким он был, когда погибли практически все члены его семьи. Блять. Когда умерла его мама, они с отцом были раздавлены горем, лишившись одного близкого человека. Стайлз не может даже представить, каково это — потерять _восьмерых_.

Он закрывает вкладку со статьей. Экран ноутбука мигает, возвращая его обратно к результатам поиска, и на глаза Стайлзу попадается другая ссылка, датированная ранее произошедшего пожара.

_Члены законодательного собрания Т. Хейл и Н. Хейл вносят на рассмотрение инновационный законопроект по контролю за оборотом оружия_

Стайлз углубляется в статью; достаточно весомый мотив, так ведь? К тому же, причиной пожара, по версии следствия, являлся поджог. А что, если… что, если все это связано? Стайлз хватает телефон, одновременно закрывая вкладки. Мыслями он уже увязает в догадках и теориях, когда его взгляд снова падает на фотографию со школьного награждения — ту самую, с Дереком и Кейт. Стайлз пялится на нее, недоумевая, как его угораздило проглядеть это раньше (возможно потому, что его внимание слишком занимал Дерек со своей юной мордашкой) — но на Кейт надет тот самый кулон.

Стайлз немедленно звонит Скотту.

***

  
  


— Спасибо, что пришли сегодня. Прежде всего, я бы хотела сообщить вам, что первым шагом на пути к примирению является общение. И знайте — я чрезвычайно горжусь тем, что вы решились на этот шаг.

Доктор Натали М. Пател оказалась высокой индианкой с беззаботной улыбкой; она приветствует их обоих рукопожатием, принимая их в своем кабинете, выдержанном в теплых тонах мягких оттенков. Стайлз мельком замечает, как она, прежде чем пригласить их присесть на диван, задерживается на Дереке улыбчивым взглядом, которым обмениваются знакомые друг с другом люди. Эта мысль занимает Стайлза, пока они устраиваются на диване, заваленном пушистыми декоративными подушками — отчего он кажется обманчиво мягким и удобным. На деле же подушки (одну из которых Стайлз даже щупает для верности) оказываются какими-то тощими, а диван — тесноватым. Отчего Дерек со Стайлзом стараются отсесть друг от друга как можно дальше.

Она раздает каждому из них по блокноту и ручке и с приветливой улыбкой откидывается на спинку кресла. 

— Перед чем начать беседу, я всегда даю в качестве разогрева небольшое задание. Пожалуйста, посмотрите друг на друга. Ничего не говорите, просто смотрите друг другу в глаза до тех пор, пока я вас не прерву.

Стайлз таращится на Дерека из своего угла дивана, краем уха слыша, как доктор Пател ставит таймер, отсчитывающий со стрекотом убегающие секунды. Смотреть Дереку в глаза вот так, не отрываясь, не так уж легко. Если честно, Стайлз сомневается, что им с Дереком вообще удавалось смотреть друг другу в глаза так долго вне секса. Круто, теперь Стайлз думает о сексе, и черт возьми, Дереку просто охуенно идет борода… До сих пор Стайлз видел его только чисто выбритым или с едва пробивающейся щетиной, но эта его борода, решает для себя Стайлза, кажется невероятно мягкой. Интересно, щекотно бы им было целоваться?

Таймер разражается звоном, и доктор Пател хлопает в ладоши. 

— Хорошо, закончили. Теперь напишите пять положительных утверждений о своем партнере.

Стайлз щелкает ручкой и таращится на пустую страницу. Блять, он совершенно забыл о том, что ему нужно было думать о хорошем, а теперь все его мысли, занимающие его, сводятся к _«тем восхитительным звукам, которые издает Дерек, когда его трахают»_ , а еще к тому, что _«у Дерека роскошный член»_ и что _«Дерек начисто выносит мозг своими поцелуями»_.

Дерек тем временем что-то методично пишет, и ручка в его руках так и мелькает, выводя в блокноте строчку за строчкой.

Стайлз морщит нос и записывает первое, что приходит ему на ум: _«Смелый. Решительный. Непреклонный. Лояльный. Прирожденный лидер»._

— Готовы? — улыбается доктор Пател и забирает оба блокнота, переводя взгляд с одного в другой. Когда она смотрит на его список, сердце у Стайлза ёкает, но доктор откладывает блокноты на стол, не говоря ни слова.

Аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, она обращает к ним свое внимание.

— А теперь, может, вы хотели бы начать наш разговор с чего-то конкретного? Помните, здесь вы можете высказать все, что беспокоит вас в отношениях с вашим партнером.

Стайлз косится на Дерека, уставившегося в пол.

Доктор Пател перелистывает страницы толстой папки — похоже, идентичной той, которую до этого с ними от корки до корки разобрала Лидия. 

— Похоже, вы двое склонны к излишней агрессии и публичным конфронтациям. Почему, как вы считаете?

— Я по природе склонен к конфронтациям, — выдает Стайлз. — В смысле, именно так я работаю. Я просто ныряю в гущу событий и постоянно ставлю все под сомнение; это одно из качеств, которые помогают мне быть хорошим копом, — говорит он.

Дерек окидывает его скептическим взглядом.

— Что? — спрашивает его Стайлз.

Дерек только качает головой.

— Дерек, ты что-то хотел к этому добавить? Думаешь, винить в вашей ситуации стоит исключительно «жаждущую конфронтаций» натуру Стайлза?

— Да, — говорит он.

Стайлз окидывает его негодующим взглядом.

— Эй! Ну зашибись, поддержал, — возмущается он. — Ты вроде как должен _отвечать за себя сам_ , — говорит он, тыкая пальцем в висящий на стене плакат.

— Ладно. Думаю, в этом не только его вина. Если бы я не пошел у него на поводу, то мы бы, во всяком случае, не закатывали _громких сцен_ на публике, — растягивая слова, произносит Дерек и окидывает Стайлза беглым взглядом, выразительно подчеркивая, чем они занимались на самом деле.

Стайлз пытается не покраснеть, но все же чувствует, как во взгляде доктора Пател вспыхивает любопытство.

— Обычно я поощряю когда пары, с которыми работаю, не скрывают своих чувств на публике, особенно если это помогает им стать ближе и углубить интимную связь, — говорит она с веселой улыбкой. — Но для вас, на мой взгляд, секс скорее играет в вашей интимной связи роль некоего костыля, или, если хотите, инструмента в разрешении спора, помогающего избежать обсуждения ваших проблем. 

— Вы абсолютно правы, — наставляя на нее пальцы, будто пистолеты, соглашается Стайлз, на ходу приняв поспешное решение. Лучшего времени, чтобы поговорить об этом, быть не может. Они же на _терапии_ : возможно, это подтолкнет Дерека к откровенности, и он сольет Стайлзу нужную информацию, которая поможет раскрыть это дело. — Если честно, мне кажется, что такое поведение — это отголоски того опыта, который мы вынесли из наших прошлых отношений.

— Обсуждение прошедших событий может быть полезным, это правда… — заговаривает было доктор Пател, хмуря брови. 

— Отлично! Я начну. Мне кажется, что все началось в старших классах, с Хизер. Именно тогда, на мой взгляд, у меня и начались эти проблемы с «сексом в качестве костыля глубоких отношений, ведь несмотря на то, что в детстве мы были лучшими друзьями, между нами не осталось ничего общего, когда мы выросли — не считая радости познания секса друг с другом, — поспешно выкладывает Стайлз. Слова вылетают из него пулеметной очередью, и ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить. — А на память об отношениях с Дэнни в колледже мне, видимо, остался страх быть покинутым, — Стайлз принимается загибать пальцы. — Марк, потом Бэкки, снова Дэнни, — торопливо перечисляет он. — Заводить с ним отношения заново было, наверное, ошибкой — он порвал со мной потому, что я не уделял ему достаточно внимания, когда мы учились в колледже, а потом бросил меня снова за то, что я слишком много времени проводил в участке.

И Доктор Пател, и Дерек смотрят на Стайлза во все глаза, и он смущенно пожимает плечами.

— А после Дэнни… я даже не припомню, чтобы спал с кем-то одним дважды, — пользуясь случаем, Стайлз окидывает Дерека влажным взглядом, — пока не встретил Дерека, разумеется. Луна моей жизни, — вздыхает он.

Дерек едва выгибает бровь, но без заминки отвечает ему:

— Мое солнце и звезды.

Стайлз удивленно моргает, и Дерек вздергивает брови, что, по мнению Стайлза, значит нечто саркастическое, типа _«Я что, не могу любить “Игру Престолов”?»_. 

Доктор Пател покашливает.

— Спасибо, Стайлз. Любопытно было услышать от тебя такие интересные подробности.

Стайлз лучезарно улыбается и выразительно смотрит на Дерека.

— Думаю, Стайлз ждет, что ты тоже поделишься какими-то деталями своих прошлых романов, оказавшими на тебя определенное влияние и теперь перекочевавшими в ваши нынешние отношения, — говорит доктор Пател, когда становится понятно, что отвечать Дерек не торопится.

— Прошлые романы, — повторяет Дерек с горечью в голосе.

Стайлз пробегает взглядом по заголовкам буклетов на стоящем рядом стеллаже и произносит уязвленным тоном, глядя в пол и для полноты картины обиженно подрагивая губами:

— Он просто не хочет открыться мне. Ну вот о каком прогрессе между нами вообще может идти речь, если я обнажил свои сердце и душу, вытряхнул из шкафа все свои скелеты, а он не может мне в ответ и слова выдавить?

Сощурившись, Дерек вглядывается в Стайлза, будто пытается понять, что Стайлз задумал… Ну хорошо, возможно, им с Дереком надо было заранее выработать стратегию «прохождения терапии для пар, не будучи парой на самом деле», только теперь Стайлз просто _обязан_ узнать правду.

Он шмыгает носом, и хотя Дерек, скорее всего, на его спектакль не ведется, взгляд доктора Пател теплеет. Устроившись подбородком на ладонях, она окидывает Стайлза сочувствующим взглядом и, периодически кивая, слушает, как он жалуется на тотальный игнор и всепоглощающее желание понять Дерека и иметь право поддержать его — как бы тяжко ему ни было прежде. Ведь ему кажется, что Дерек больше не доверяет ему, потому они и ссорятся на людях все время. И если бы Дерек пошел ему навстречу, то и Стайлзу не пришлось бы вступать с ним в контры. 

Стайлз вздыхает, смахивая невидимые слезы, и Дерек фыркает.

— Дерек! — возмущается доктор Пател. — Твой партнер совершенно искренне делится с тобой своими переживаниями.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза, произносит ровным голосом: 

— Пожалуйста, Дерек, я просто хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось.

Стайлз и сам изумляется тому, как убедительно звучат слова, слетевшие у него с языка. Дерек даже глаза распахнул от удивления.

— Просто расскажи мне об одном из твоих бывших, о ком угодно, — говорит Стайлз и идет ва-банк. — Как насчет Кейт Арджент? Ты с ней вообще встречался?

Дерек замирает, и странное выражение лица, с которым он слушал рассказ Стайлза, сменяется оторопью, а затем и злостью.

— Как ты… Да как тебе… — рычит Дерек, поднимаясь с дивана и сжимая руки в кулаки. Дрожа от бешенства, он переводит взгляд со Стайлза на доктора Пател и вылетает за дверь.

Она захлопывается за ним с громким стуком.

— Уф… — запинаясь, бормочет Стайлз. _Настолько_ острой реакции он как-то не ожидал.

Доктор Пател бережно похлопывает его по руке.

— Это тоже прогресс. По крайней мере, начало нашему общению мы положили, — она бросает взгляд на календарь и щелкает ручкой. — Через неделю в это же самое время?

— Конечно, — говорит Стайлз, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти, но она предупредительно останавливает его и передает два листа бумаги.

— В конце занятия я хотела попросить вас завершить упражнение, но так как Дерек ушел раньше времени, то твое задание к нашей следующей встрече — обсудить с Дереком перед следующим сеансом свои представления о положительных качествах друг друга, — доктор Пател улыбается и наклоняется чуть ближе. — Не волнуйся. Думаю, ты ему совсем не безразличен. Не вешай нос.

Стайлз забирает бумажки и выходит с ними в коридор, пытаясь разобрать неряшливый почерк Дерека.

1\. _Стайлз невероятно предан своим друзьям и готов защищать их изо всех сил;_  
2\. _Он — очень яркий, страстный человек;_  
3\. _Он один из самых успешных детективов Нью-Йорка, ревностный поборник справедливости;_  
4\. _Стайлз потратил личное время, чтобы найти меня, когда мне было плохо, и помог мне снять напряжение. Он сострадателен;_  
5\. _Он очень изобретателен во всем, чем бы ни занимался, с ним мне никогда не бывает скучно._

— Блять, — бормочет Стайлз, сравнивая тщательно продуманные ответы Дерека со своими куцыми описаниями общей сложностью в пять слов. С таким же успехом Стайлз мог описать любого среднестатистического смелого-решительного-непреклонного-лояльного-прирожденного-лидера, не вдаваясь особенно в подробности о его личных качествах. Дерек же, судя по его списку, удосужился подумать о таких деталях, а скорость, с которой он их записал, говорила о том, что он _уже_ об этом думал.

Стайлз чувствует себя последним мудаком.

***

Он нажимает на дверной звонок Скотта еще раз, когда на первый он не отвечает, и даже отправляет ему несколько сообщений. Когда, в конце концов, дверь распахивается, Стайлз просто вваливается внутрь.

— Наконец-то, чего так долго? — стонет он, скидывая ботинки в коридоре. — Чувак, я нихуево облажался, — говорит Стайлз, хватаясь за голову. Широким шагом он пересекает кухню, направляясь прямиком к холодильнику, и выуживает оттуда пиво.

Откупорив бутылку, Стайлз делает большой глоток и вздыхает. Развернувшись, он замечает, что Скотт, запирающий за ним дверь, выглядит каким-то смущенным. Вполне возможно, что Стайлз нагрянул посреди дрочки — в конце концов, на нем одни только пижамные штаны.

— Стайлз, сейчас не лучшее время… — начинает Скотт, и тут из спальни раздается голос:

— Эй, там не пиццу случайно… ай!

При виде чрезвычайно обнаженного Айзека Лейхи, вошедшего в комнату, Стайлз брызжет во все стороны так и непроглоченным пивом. Заметив стоящего у холодильника Стайлза, Айзек стремительно краснеет и, развернувшись, поспешно ретируется обратно в спальню. Взору Стайлза предстают аппетитные булочки, слегка вздрагивающие при беге. Ух ты! Вперед, Скотти! 

— Чувак, — ухмыляется Стайлз, и Скотт заливается густым стыдливым румянцем. 

— Не смей ничего говорить, — говорит Скотт, обвиняюще тыкая пальцем в открывшего было рот Стайлза, готового разразиться тирадой жутких скабрезных шуточек.

— Что? Да ладно тебе, — отвечает Стайлз, — ты же, блин, самая ванильная ванилька из всех, кого я знаю. Вряд ли мне когда еще подвернется шутка покруче, чем мое вторжение на твою секс-вечеринку… 

— Ты трахался в прямом радиоэфире, Стайлз, тебя слышало все управление. Как по мне, так не тебе судить, — вздергивает брови Скотт.

— Строго говоря, это был всего лишь…

В дверь звонят снова, и на этот раз это действительно доставка пиццы, и пока Скотт рассчитывается с курьером, к ним в гостиную возвращается нацепивший-таки трусы Айзек.

Стайлз плюхается в одно из кресел и принимается разглядывать цепочку засосов, цветущих у Айзека на шее. Айзек слегка ерзает и снова покрывается нежным румянцем.

— Отлично, ты заказал у «Rico’s», — говорит Стайлз, когда Скотт водружает коробку на кофейный столик. Он откидывает крышку и с удивлением подхватывает кусок. — Эй, Скотт, ты же ненавидишь ананасы в пицце, что за фигня?

— Айзеку нравится «Гавайская», лады? — отвечает ему Скотт с застенчивой улыбкой, кидая взгляд на Айзека.

— О-о-ох, детка, — произносит Айзек, перегибается и звонко чмокает Скотта в щеку, отчего Скотт расплывается в ослепительной улыбке, а Стайлз просто смотрит за ними из своего кресла по другую сторону от столика. Он уже слопал полкуска, а они все хихикают, проникновенно глядя друг другу в глаза. Айзек трется кончиком носа о нос Скотта, и — что, во имя всего святого, он творят ногами? — поигрывают пальцами ног? Да кто так, вообще, делает?

— Вы, парни, просто отвратительны, — сообщает им Стайлз, запуская в них кусочком ананаса.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — парирует Айзек, съедая ананас из пальцев Скотта — фу, и это после того, как Скотт вытащил этот кусочек из своей шевелюры.

— Ага, иди и тискай своего собственного горячего пожарника, — поддакивает ему Скотт.

Стайлз зарывается поглубже в кресло, вспоминая, зачем он, собственно, пришел.

— Во-первых, мы с Дереком не _тискаемся_ , — огрызается он, — а во-вторых, я сегодня так сильно лоханулся, что я уже и не знаю… — Стайлз понятия не имеет, чего к чему он это все ведет. Он с неловкостью доедает свою пиццу и, поднявшись, направляется к выходу.

Скотт провожает его к двери.

— Эй, ты прости за…

Стайлз похлопывает его по плечу.

— Да не волнуйся ты об этом, я рад за тебя, — он выдавливает из себя улыбку, и Скотт лыбится ему в ответ.

— О, слушай… — Скотт ловит Стайлза за локоть, успевая перехватить его до того, как он ушел. — Я все-таки навестил Майерса в окружной. Твоя догадка оказалась верной… ему сто пудов заплатили за то, чтобы он отсидел за кого-то другого, но он так и не раскололся, за кого.

— А что насчет…

— В смысле, это точно тот же самый кулон с рисунка Сноуза и тот же, что мы видели на женщине с записи камеры слежения, — медленно говорит ему Скотт. — Но это необязательно должно означать, что в этом деле замешана Кейт Арджент. Я хочу сказать, это определенно что-то, но на полноценную зацепку оно не тянет.

— Да ладно, это должна быть она, — ноет Стайлз.

Скотт прищуривается.

— Тебе не полагается больше работать над этим делом, Стайлз, ты отстранен. Не сделай какую-нибудь глупость.

***

На следующий же день Стайлз подносит к глазам бинокль и, запихнув в рот очередную горсть витой картошки фри, наблюдает за входом в многоэтажку, которая, по его сведениям, как-то связана с Кейт.

Входная дверь открывается, и на улицу, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону, выходит женщина. Это точно Кейт Арджент, и, насколько Стайлз может судить, на ней болтается тот самый кулон; только вот ему нужно застукать ее _посреди_ чего-нибудь подозрительного.

Стайлз сильнее прижимает окуляры к глазам и едва не по-настоящему слышит голос Скотта, выхватывающий над ним, что так он качество приближения не улучшит. Только Скотта сейчас рядом нет, к тому же это не настоящая слежка, это всего лишь Стайлз и…

Кейт достает что-то из своей сумочки — еще один мобильник — и принимается в нем копаться, скорее всего, набирая сообщение. Не прекращая говорить по другому телефону.

— Так-так-так, что у нас тут? — Бормочет себе под нос Стайлз. Второй сотовый — это очень подозрительно… похоже, это дешевая одноразовая «раскладушка». Когда Кейт направляется прямиком к его припаркованной машине, Стайлз матерится, быстро пригибается и прикрывается собственной курткой.

Именно в этот момент валяющийся на пассажирском телефон звякает смс-сообщением. Стайлз его игнорирует. Раздается второй сигнал. Стайлз замирает, надеясь просто переждать; он слышит шаги проходящего мимо человека. Ну же…

И тут мобильник разражается голосом Джонни Кэша, заполняя пространство звучным пением: _«I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down as the flames went higher»_ , и гребанный же насос, этот рингтон Стайлз поставил для Дерека, как только заимел его номер. Тогда он считал свою идею уморительной, но теперь, когда Стайлз знает, что случилось с семьей Дерека, она кажется ему ужасно жестокой.

Не вылезая из-под куртки, Стайлз пытается дотянуться до телефона, чтобы вырубить звук, но под руку ему попадаются только рассыпанные повсюду картофельные спиральки и обертки от умятого в обед бургера.

До него доносится резкой стук в оконное стекло, и Стайлз выглядывает из-под куртки. Кейт презрительно смотрит на него под неумолкающее соло телефона: _«And it burns, burns, burns…»_.

Стайлз приспускает окно, и Кейт окидывает Стайлза сердитым взглядом.

— Тебе нельзя спать здесь в своей машине, — надменно выговаривает она ему.

— Точно, — отвечает ей Стайлз. — Я просто мимо проезжал.

Смерив его еще одним взглядом, Кейт, наконец, уходит, и Стайлз подхватывает телефон, который в ходе его битвы с картошкой каким-то образом завалился под сидение. Экран устало мигает ему в ответ. В одном из сообщений говорится: _«я звонил д-ру пател и она сказала что дала к следующему сеансу задание. когда ты хочешь встреться и выполнить его? сегодня после обеда я свободен»_.

Во втором сообщении — адрес Среднего Манхэттена.

— Очень вовремя, Дерек, — бурчит Стайлз своему телефону, проверяя голосовую почту. — Нет, чтобы дать мне еще хоть пять минуток, чтобы я выяснил, куда она намылилась. Я еще и засветился перед ней своим подозрительным поведением. 

Автоматизированный голос оповещает Стайлза об одном новом сообщении.

«Привет, Стайлз, это Дерек. Я звоню, просто чтобы сказать… вообще, проще было бы переговорить лично, но я буквально только что я общался с Натали, и она говорит, что оставить тебе сообщение для начала тоже неплохо. А я знаю ее давно. Ну и вообще, эм… Знаешь, я все еще на злюсь тебя за твой вопрос о… кхм, понятия не имею, как ты узнал… но еще я хотел сказать… извиниться за то, что сорвал наш сеанс. Я знаю, что это важно. Так что… надеюсь, ты мне скоро перезвонишь».

Стайлз пару раз мигает, пытаясь понять, все ли он правильно расслышал. Он понятия не имеет, что ему делать со всем, что он за последнее время узнал о Дереке … сначала это удивительно искреннее и приятное описание его качеств, теперь извинение. И кстати, почему Дерек называет их психотерапевта по имени?

Стайлз сверяет время и набирает Дереку ответ; он тоже не занят — так и так, слежка за Кейт Арджент сорвалась.

  
[Download Johnny Cash Ring Of Fire for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4440001HYtx) from pleer.com  


***

Дерек живет в очень неплохом доме, со швейцаром и прочей лабудой. Стайлз паркуется на подземной стоянке на удобном месте «для гостей» — ну не круто ли? — и направляется в вестибюль.

Швейцар улыбается.

— Привет, эм, Райан, — неловко говорит Стайлз, бросая взгляд на его бейдж. — Я приехал к… Дереку Хейлу?

— Удостоверение, пожалуйста, — любезно отвечают ему.

Стайлз передает ему свои водительские права, и пока швейцар Райан сверяет его имя со списком, Стайлз осматривается и тихо присвистывает при виде пышного лоска ярко освещенного фойе. Рядом с лифтом на антикварном столике в роскошной вазе стоит букет свежих цветов; а Стайлзу, можно сказать, повезло, если в его собственном доме горит лампочка в коридоре. 

— Мистер Стилински, ваше имя есть в списке утвержденных гостей, — сообщает ему Райан, возвращая его права. — Прекрасного вам дня.

— Да уж, и вам тоже, — отвечает Стайлз, глядя на лифт и отступая на шаг назад. — А где здесь лестница? — смущенно спрашивает он тихим голосом. Он изо всех сил старается не думать, что может когда-нибудь снова в нем застрять. Райан направляет его в конец коридора.

Стайлз преодолевает три пролета, находит квартиру 3-27 и стучит в дверь.

Дерек открывает и с удивлением смотрит на запыхавшегося Стайлза.

— Пошел по лестнице, — просто говорит Стайлз.

— Ладно, — говорит Дерек, окидывая его взглядом. — Заходи.

Стайлз проходит внутрь и с интересом осматривается; квартира Дерека состоит сплошь из чётких линий и острых углов, и, кажется, всех оттенков серого, а в интерьере нет ничего лишнего. Единственным ярким пятном в квартире горит стоящий на кухонной стойке странный суккулент с розовато-оранжевой лампочкой (то ли цветком, то ли наростом). Уморительнее растения Стайлз, наверное, не видел; и он даже не может представить себе, как Дерек добровольно покупает себе это нечто.

— Мне его сестра подарила, — комментирует Дерек, замечая, как Стайлз протягивает палец, намереваясь потрогать иголки. — Он острее, чем кажется, — предупреждает он. Стайлз тут же отдёргивает руку.

— Хочешь стакан воды или еще чего-нибудь?

Он одет в застиранную футболку и трико, а еще он босой. Стайлз, если честно, не готов к такому неожиданно _мягкому_ Дереку, с его пушистым, слегка влажными волосами — будто он только что вылез из душа. Темная густая щетина изящно обрамляет абрис его скул, отчего выглядит Дерек просто _восхитительно_. И Стайлз с минуту вроде как просто пялится на него.

— Стайлз?

— Спасибо, не надо, — отвечает Стайлз. — Чудная борода, — говорит он с легкой усмешкой, пытаясь не спалиться, насколько на самом деле чудесной она ему кажется.

Дерек задирает подбородок и, чуть вытягивая шею, поглаживает себя по щетине.

— Нда, думаю, в этом одна из прелестей отстранения: не приходиться каждый день бриться. Правила внешнего вида у нас достаточно строгие.

— Да уж, — отзывается Стайлз, присаживаясь на диван. Он скользит взглядом по корешкам книг и журналам, стопками сложенным на кофейном столике — несколько изданий по архитектуре, кулинарный журнал (хм, интересно), роман Джона Гришэма.

— Натали сказала, что дала нам задание для самостоятельной работы.

Стайлз вытаскивает из заднего кармана два смятых клочка бумаги и разглаживает их, передавая один Дереку. 

— Да, нам вроде как нужно обменяться ими. Друг с другом.

Стайлз вцепляется в листок со своими собственными каракулями и поднимает взгляд на Дерека. В тот момент, когда Дерек принимает его из пальцев Стайлза, невесомо оглаживая их своими, Стайлз понимает, что они впервые остались по-настоящему наедине друг с другом — и не срывают друг с друга одежду в порыве ярости.

— Ну, тогда я первый, — начинает Стайлз, мысленно приговаривая, что, мол, _«я уже видел твой список, и из-за него мне ужасно стыдно»_. А потом принимается торопливо читать: — Смелый. Решительный. Непреклонный. Лояльный. Прирожденный лидер. Вот, пять положительных качеств, которые я в тебе вижу.

Брови Дерека еле заметно дергаются, и спустя несколько секунд, за которые он, похоже, переваривает услышанное, Дерек мягко ему улыбается.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — он прокашливается и зачитывает Стайлзу собственный список. И если Стайлз и раньше считал свою попытку до ужаса жалкой и неполноценной, то теперь она и вовсе померкла на фоне комплиментов, зачитываемых мягким, искренним голосом Дерека, то и дело нервно поглядывающего на Стайлза поверх страницы в попытках поймать его взгляд.

Стайлз сглатывает.

— Спасибо, Дерек… это было очень… Даже не знаю, откуда ты все это взял, мы, в общем-то, особо и не общались.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

— Мне не обязательно проводить с тобой особо много времени, чтобы знать, что это правда. — Он присаживается на диван рядом со Стайлзом. — Слушай, вчера, когда я свалил с терапии, я повел себя грубо. И — да, я знаю, что ты раскрылся, ты выложил душу, ты старался, чтобы у нас все срослось — _Стоп, что?_ , — и поэтому я тоже постараюсь, — Дерек пододвигается чуть ближе и смотрит Стайлзу в глаза.

— Я очень удивился — и разозлился, когда ты упомянул Кейт Арджент, — говорит он.

— Да, и я хотел извиниться за это. Я просто увидел вашу старую совместную фотографию, и, в общем… я не должен был… — начинает было Стайлз, про себя думая, каким же мудаком он был, пытаясь разнюхать, знает ли Дерек что-нибудь полезное о Кейт. И судя по его реакции, вопрос этот все еще причинял ему боль.

Дерек делает глубокий вдох.

— Все нормально. Сегодня утром у нас с Натали был хороший сеанс, и она посоветовала поговорить с тобой на эту тему, — говорит он.

— Натали… наш терапевт, — медленно произносит Стайлз.

— Она вообще-то была моим терапевтом и раньше. Натали очень сильно помогла мне… после, — сглатывает Дерек, и кадык его слегка дрожит, — после пожара.

Стайлз не знает, что сказать, поэтому он просто протягивает руку и накрывает ладонью руку Дерека, который в свою очередь кладет поверх его руки вторую ладонь, крепко сжимая ее.

— Кейт была… Кейт была сложной. Не знаю. Я, видимо, думал тогда, что встречаюсь с ней. Я был идиотом.

— Эй, — одергивает его Стайлз, — ты же вроде был старшеклассником. Мы все тогда были идиотами.

— Она работала в школе социальным педагогом, — говорит Дерек полным раскаяния голосом. — Мы были…

— Тебе не обязательно рассказывать мне, — тихо говорит ему Стайлз.

Дерек качает головой и продолжает:

— Я дал ей код от домашней сигнализации, потому что она хотела оставить в моей комнате сюрприз для меня… И я подумал, что… ну, ты в курсе. А через два дня восьмерых человек, которых я любил, не стало. Я уверен, что она как-то замешана в этом, но мне так и не удалось ничего доказать.

— Мне жаль, — поспешно говорит ему Стайлз, оглаживая ладонь Дерека большим пальцем. — В смысле, я знаю, каково слышать подобное, и я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Ну, может, не в точности так же, как и ты, но пройти через такое не легко. И я понимаю, почему ты разозлился, когда я затронул эту тему.

— Ты не мог знать, — чуть наклоняет голову Дерек .

Стайлз хочет больше узнать у него о Кейт и о пожаре, у него голова идет кругом от переполняющих ее мыслей и теорий. Только что-то подсказывает ему, что сейчас, когда Дерек обнимает своими теплыми ладонями его руки, когда они сидят рядом у Дерека на диване так близко, и воздух давит тяжестью признания, для расспросов не время. 

— Спасибо, — наконец говорит Стайлз. — За то, что рассказал. Я знаю, что это было нелегко.

Дерек едва заметно улыбается ему.

— Спасибо за то, что выслушал.

Долю секунды Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек собирается его поцеловать, но вместо этого Дерек отпускает его руки и сжимает его в объятьях, обхватывая его руками за плечи. И Стайлз был прав насчет бороды — когда Дерек задевает подбородком его щеку, она и правда немного щекочется.

— Знаешь, когда я впервые тебя увидел, я тебя возненавидел, — фыркает Дерек. — Ты был жутко назойливым копом, который, к тому же, украл мою улику.

— Ага. Только ты же потом вернул ее, — тихо смеется Стайлз. Дерек все еще обнимает его, и это немного странно. Но приятно.

— Заткнись, — парирует Дерек. — Поначалу, в общем-то, я переспал с тобой частично для того, чтобы — даже не знаю — задурить тебе голову, что ли. Но это случалось снова и снова, и ты возбуждал меня до безумия, и...

— И ты не смог противиться моим чарам, — с кривой ухмылкой заканчивает за него Стайлз.

— Прекрати перебивать. Я пытаюсь говорить серьезно, — Дерек несильно отталкивает Стайлза, и Стайлз издает довольный смешок.

— Ну ладно, мистер Серьезность, продолжай. Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Просто… что я рад… и я раньше не был уверен, но когда мы были на сеансе — и я сначала даже подумал, что ты паясничаешь и морочишь нам голову — ты с такой честностью и искренностью заявил, что хочешь попытаться ради нас…

 _«Я так сказал?»_ — судорожно пытается вспомнить Стайлз. Может, и ляпнул что-то такое на сеансе.

— … так что спасибо, что зашел и выслушал. Я просто… эм… у тебя есть на сегодня планы?

— Что?

— Планы, — повторяет Дерек. — На вечер.

— Нет, а что? — с любопытством спрашивает Стайлз.

— Натали предложила пригласить тебя на свидание, — говорит ему Дерек. — Но раз уж ты все равно уже здесь, я подумал, что мог бы взамен приготовить тебе ужин.

О! _О!_

— Конечно, мне никуда не надо, — отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек наклоняется к Стайлзу и на этот раз целует его, прижимаясь к его губам нежным мимолетным касанием, кажущимся таким знакомым и таким непривычным одновременно. 

— Да, и кстати, — тихо шепчет Дерек, — я тоже хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось.

Сердце Стайлза срывается в опор, и он не уверен, обычная ли это его реакция на Дерека или же это страх, стремительно заполняющий его сознание. Он спокойно кивает и мягко улыбается ему в ответ, внутренне тихо впадая в панику. _Дерек_ хочет отношений? Со Стайлзом? Стайлз больше не заводит отношений. Не страдал этим со времен Денни, а было это аж три года назад. Секс — это да, секс — это он может. И благодаря своему правилу «одного раза», он успешно избегал эмоциональных привязанностей со своими партнерами — и это было взаимно. И, в общем-то, Стайлз облажался, потому что с Дереком он трахался не раз и не два…

 _Может,_ — раздается в голове едва различимый писк (это, видимо, его собственное сознание, голосом подозрительно напоминающее Скотта), — _хватит уже притворяться, что ты ненавидишь парня, и стоит, по крайней мере, попробовать?_

В любом случае, терять Стайлзу особенно-то и нечего. Кроме того, он не помнит, есть ли у него дома хоть какая-то еда. Так что…

Готовить ужин, оказывается, даже приятно. А когда Стайлз замечает в раковине кружку с [Дедпулом](https://society6.com/product/minimal-deadpool_mug#27=199), их как-то незаметно затягивает непринужденный спор о ДиСи и Марвеле, и они продолжают трепаться, пока Дерек крошит лук, а Стайлз измельчает чеснок для соуса в их спагетти. Стайлз приятно удивлен, что Дерек так начитан — в смысле комиксов.

— Хочешь, поставим какое-нибудь кино, пока мы едим? — предлагает Дерек.

— Давай, — отвечает Стайлз, неспешно прогуливаясь к дивидишной коллекции Дерека. Он твердо намеревается нарыть что-нибудь нелепое, чтобы потом время от времени поддевать Дерека за его вкус, но на деле выбор фильмов у Дерека очень хорош. Воу, и даже расширенные версии всей трилогии «Властелина Колец».

— Уже выбрал что-нибудь? — спрашивает Дерек, выставляя на кофейный столик две исходящие паром тарелки со спагетти и фрикадельками. Запах от них просто божественный.

Стайлз просто протягивает руку за спину, хватает наугад первый попавшийся диск и протягивает его Дереку.

— Валл-И?

— Это ж твоя коллекция, — язвит Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. Хотя Стайлз его не осуждает. Ну правда, Стайлз обожает все пиксаровское. Дерек лишь пожимает плечами и заправляет диск в дисковод. Стайлз скидывает обувь и устраивается на диване поудобнее.

Спагетти они едят в уютном молчании под вступительную музыку. Стайлз отправляет в рот вилку за вилкой восхитительных спагетти и довольно вздыхает, продолжая смотреть фильм.

Когда Валл-И не слишком изящно старается очаровать таинственную Еву под «La Vie En Rose», Стайлз замечает, что Дерек будто бы небрежно закинул руку ему на плечи и, мягко обхватив пальцами его локоть, отвлечённо поглаживает кожу под мелодичные переливы музыки. 

_”When you press me to your heart , I’m in a world apart , a world where roses bloom…”_ **

Стайлз поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Дерека, освещенное светом телевизора. Мгновение спустя, Дерек отрывается от экрана.

— Смотри уже фильм, придурок, — говорит он, закатывая глаза.

— Да смотрю я, — отвечает Стайлз, переключая внимание обратно на экранных роботов, но замечает, как Дерек пододвигается ближе, прижимаясь к Стайлзу своим теплым телом. И это так приятно, что Стайлз расслабляется в ответ на его прикосновение. _«Обнимашки»_ , — услужливо подсказывает ему подсознание голосом Скотта. _«Плевать, ничего подобного»_ , — говорит сам себе Стайлз, пристраивая голову у Дерека на плече и погружаясь в сюжет.

Стайлзу тепло, он сыт, а мультфильм все так же прекрасен. Он полусонно следит за развитием истории, убаюканный до состояния тихого, насыщенного счастья. Последнее, что откладывается у Стайлза в голове — дыхание Дерека и ленивые касания пальцами его руки, увлекающими его все дальше в мир грез.

_____________________  
** — “Когда ты прижимаешь меня к сердцу, Я нахожусь в ином мире — Мире, где цветут розы…”  
(Louis Armstrong — La Vie En Rose)  
_____________________ 

Стайлз не помнит, как заснул, он лишь рывком вскидывается с плеча Дерека, на котором уютно сопел буквально секунду назад. Стайлз сонно моргает: звук мультфильма сильно приглушен, но его все еще слышно, на экране Валл-И и Ева «танцуют» в космосе, и мелодия искрит радостной надеждой, вторя кружению роботов, оставляющих разноцветные росчерки каждым новым пируэтом.

Спросонья Стайлзу кажется, будто его мозг обернут влажной ватой, и он глупо лыбится в экран: долбанная умилительная история любви двух роботов — ну что поделать? Он поворачивается к Дереку, который соскальзывает взглядом на его губы, и дыхание у Стайлза, возможно, слегка перехватывает, когда Дерек мягко накрывает его скулу ладонью и вовлекает в поцелуй.

Медленный и эфемерный.

Все еще дрейфуя на границе сна и яви, Стайлз медленно приходит в сознание, увлекаемый губами Дерека. Пальцами Стайлз вплетается в его пряди и чувствует, как Дерек в свою очередь поглаживает ладонями его спину, притягивая его ближе, пока они просто _целуются_. Ни спешки, ни отчаяния, лишь ленные, томные касания губ Дерека, влажный жар его рта, скольжение их языков, острая боль от укуса, когда Дерек мягко прихватывает нижнюю губу Стайлза зубами. Эти долгие, нескончаемые дразнящие ласки похожи на изощренные пытки, длящиеся, кажется, целую вечность. Будто он растворился в этом моменте, забылся, упиваясь вкусом Дерека на своих губах.

Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе на колени, и Стайлз вжимается лицом в его шею, потираясь носом и щекой о бороду, одновременно вылизывая ложбинку между ключиц. Дерек стонет, к удовольствию Стайлза, и на заднем фоне раздается щелчок кнопки, вырубающей телевизор. Комната погружается в оглушающую тишину, нарушаемую лишь их возбужденным дыханием.

Ладони Дерека ложатся на его бедра, и Стайлз оседлывает его. Дерек толкается ему навстречу, и у Стайлза вырывается приглушенный стон. Он облизывает губы и сморит, как Дерек следит за движением его языка голодным взглядом. Пальцы Дерека нерешительно тянут край рубашки Стайлза, на что Стайлз лишь задирает вверх руки, и Дерек с мучительной медлительностью стягивает с него тряпку.

Благоговейно оглаживая тело Стайлза ладонями, Дерек на пробу поддевает сосок, и, услышав легкий вздох, сорвавшийся у Стайлза с губ, прищипывает его и потирает его меж пальцев, не отрывая от Стайлза взгляда.

— Какой ты чувствительный, — тихо шепчет Дерек. — Хочу заставить тебя забыть собственное имя.

— О, да, — выдыхает Стайлз. — Просто… отличный план, — в ответ Дерек опускает его на диван и льнет к нему, оставляя на груди и животе неторопливые поцелуи. Губы его обжигают кожу Стайлза, чье тело ломит от предвкушения в каждой его клетке, а нервы коротит от одного лишь вида Дерека, спускающегося все ниже. Он бросает на Стайлза взгляд сквозь ресницы и принимается вылизывать кожу под пупком.

Не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, Дерек расстегивает ширинку на джинсах Стайлза и зависает над его возбужденным членом, бугром выпирающим под тканью трусов. Стайлз чувствует тепло его дыхания сквозь белье, и Дерек _так близок к нему_ …

Дерек лукаво ухмыляется и подтягивается обратно наверх, наклоняясь и целуя Стайлза, на что Стайлз испускает краткий стон, прежде чем Дерек снова накрывает его губы своими. Он трется о Стайлза всем телом, и в погоне за этим сладостным прикосновением Стайлз сам старается прижаться к нему как можно ближе, только вот Дерек отталкивается и встает. Он увлекает Стайлза на край дивана, не спеша стаскивая с него джинсы, обхватившие ноги плотным денимом, и аккуратно снимая носки. Кода Дерек тянется к его белью, Стайлз лишь приподнимает бедра — и Дерек стягивает кусок ткани прочь. При виде обнаженного Стайлза, лежащего перед ним с возбужденным покрасневшим членом, у Дерека перехватывает дыхание.

— Ты только посмотри на себя, — тихо произносит Дерек глубоким, полным восхищения голосом, от которого по спине Стайлза бегут мурашки. С минуту Дерек не делает ничего, он просто _смотрит_ на Стайлза, мягко скользя ладонями над бедрами Стайлза, достаточно близко, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал их тепло, но не настолько, чтобы почувствовать касание.

— Дерек, — зовет его Стайлз, хотя это больше похоже на мольбу. Ничем не прикрытый и возбужденный до умопомрачения, он нервничает, а Дерек просто _стоит там_ и смотрит на Стайлза так, пытается напиться видом его обнаженного тела. Стайлз тянется к Дереку, чтобы подтащить его ближе, но Дерек перехватывает его руки и прижимает их к дивану.

— Просто дай мне… — шепчет Дерек.

— Да, пожалуйста, _все, что угодно_ … — на одном мимолетном дыхании отвечает ему Стайлз, и в следующее мгновение чувствует рот Дерека на своем члене, влажный и горячий, и _тугой_ , и — _боже!_ — он не может уследить за собственными мыслями, так ему хорошо. Дерек ласкает языком головку, раскручивая и закручивая спирали кончиком языка, и из его рта по члену Стайлза стекает горячая слюна. На бедра Стайлза давят руки, и он со стоном разводит их шире, для Дерека. 

— Ты так хорош — вот так, — говорит ему Дерек, поглаживая пальцами член Стайлза, раздразнивая его и прижимаясь поцелуем к его основанию. — Ты так возбужден ради меня, — мурлычет он.

— Пожалуйста, — скулит Стайлз.

— Я же сказал, что собираюсь заставить тебя забыть свое имя, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз с жаром кивает в ответ. — _Позволь мне_ , — рычит он.

Стайлз теряет счет времени; ему кажется, что Дерек делает ему минет целую _вечность_ , то легко, дразняще вылизывая его ствол, то заглатывая член до основания, отсасывая ему своими плотно сжатыми губами, и Стайлз хватает ртом воздух, дрожа от удовольствия. Дерек подводит его к самому краю и соскальзывает с члена с похабным влажным _«чпоком»_.

— Дерек, _пожалуйста_ …

Дерек ведет языком вниз по его стволу и прикусывает яички, целуя их и лаская. Стайлз вздергивает бедра, но Дерек придерживает его на месте, добирается до сжатого кольца ануса и очерчивает его кончиком языка. Когда Дерек проталкивает свой язык внутрь, горячий и влажный, Стайлз поджимает пальцы на ногах, извиваясь и хватаясь в поисках опоры за край дивана.

Краем уха Стайлз слышит собственное бормотание, невнятную смесь из _«блять»_ и _«Дерек»_ , и _«еще»_ , а Дерек тем временем продолжает самозабвенно вылизывать его своим жарким ртом, будто единственный смысл жизни для него — заставить Стайлза биться в мучительном оргазме. Дерек медленно растягивает его языком, раскрывая для себя, и когда он отстраняется, Стайлз видит, как с его подбородка капает слюна.

 

Он слышит, как Дерек шарит одной рукой в брошенных на полу джинсах, доставая что-то из его бумажника…

— Эй, это же… моя… смазка! — выдыхает Стайлз, пока Дерек так и продолжает вылизывать его, вжавшись лицом между его бедер.

— Хочешь, чтобы я все бросил и пошел за _своей_ смазкой в другой конец квартиры? — спокойно спрашивает его Дерек.

— Нет, — шепчет Стайлз. Его член ноет и течет, пачкая смазкой живот, а сам он тихо скулит от звука разрываемой упаковки со смазкой. На его анус давит скользкий палец, проникая внутрь, раздразнивая, мучительно медленно очерчивая кольцо мышц — и Стайлз выгибается ему навстречу, желая большего. Но Дерек не торопится, кропотливо растягивая его. Наконец, Дерек добавляет к первому пальцу второй и сгибает их внутри Стайлза, следя за ним потемневшим взглядом. Член Стайлза саднит от жажды, он держится на самом краю уже немыслимо долго, и тут Дерек задевает пальцами его простату, сладко скользя по ней под тем самым углом и с тем самым нажимом.

Когда Дерек вынимает из него пальцами, Стайлз вздрагивает от ощущения пустоты, тут же рвано втягивая воздух при виде Дерека, стаскивающего с себя сначала футболку, а затем и штаны. Его обнаженное тело восхитительно: крепкое, загорелое, мускулистое, широкая грудь покрыта темными волосами, спускающимися к пупку и ниже, туда, где между ног колом стоит толстый, возбужденный член.

Дерек раскатывает по стволу презерватив (который тоже вытащил из бумажника) и, по-хозяйски обхватив бедра за Стайлза, начинает нестерпимо медленно входить в него. Стайлз хочет разом насадиться на его член, без которого он сейчас попросту умрет. Только Дерек держит его крепко, и Стайлзу остается лишь отчаянно его _хотеть_. Так что когда Дерек наконец — наконец! — толкается глубже, Стайлза накрывает чувством абсолютной _наполненности_. Дерек склоняется ниже, нависая над Стайлзом, и, прижимаясь к его лбу своим, двигает бедрами… 

Стайлза сковывает напряжением, и он слышит, как Дерек тихо стонет: _«Стайлз»_ , будто его имя — что-то невероятное, и в нем Стайлзу слышится желание, страсть и _что-то еще_ , неуловимое ему…

Стайлз кончает, пачкая горячими белыми струями грудь. Сотрясающий его оргазм накатывает волнами чистого наслаждения, и он из всех сил впивается пальцами Дереку в предплечья...

Дерек целует его в лоб и отстраняется, будто собирается вытащить…

— Только, блять, посмей мне, — шипит Стайлз. — Хочу смотреть на тебя… Хочу… — Стайлз хочет увидеть, как Дерека вслед за ним захлестнет удовольствием, он хочет, чтобы Дерек кончил в него, он хочет столько всего…

Дерек вжимается в него, нежащегося в откатывающем оргазме, и толкается в Стайлза, медленно и сладко скользя в него своим членом. Нежно обняв ладонями его лицо, Дерек смотрит Стайлзу в глаза теплым ласковым взглядом, и Стайлз блаженно думает о том, как красив Дерек в этот момент, и о том, как застенчиво он то и дело смотрит на его губы, словно хочет поцеловать их.

Стайлз преодолевает это крошечное расстояние, разделяющее их, и целует Дерека, ощущая на его губах свой вкус и собирая с них стон Дерека, когда насаживается на него глубже. Он чувствует, как Дерека сотрясает в оргазме, как он вздрагивает и благодарно вздыхает, и для Стайлза нет ничего естественнее, чем обвить его своими руками. Дерек обмякает, лежа на Стайлзе и изнуренно хватая ртом воздух.

Они лежат так несколько минут, слушая, как стук их загнанных сердец постепенно приходит в норму.

Дерек выскальзывает из него и откидывает презерватив на пол, после чего, немного поворочавшись, укладывается на диване у Стайлза за спиной, закидывая на него руку и ногу. Он целует Стайлза в загривок, и Стайлз льнет к нему, а потом оборачивается и прижимается к губам Дерека мимолетным поцелуем, тут же роняя голову на подушку и устраиваясь поудобнее. Дерек в ответ лишь улыбается и закрывает глаза, притягивая Стайлза к себе и крепче обнимая его.

Стайлз лениво рассматривает его, слушая, как выравнивается его дыхание, чувствуя, как с каждым вдохом поднимается и опадает его грудная клетка, любуясь ресницами и чертами его лица. На мгновение Стайлз ощущает невероятную гармонию, а потом Дерек пододвигается, прижимая его ближе, и до Стайлза доходит: они _обнимаются_.

Блять.

Сердце Стайлза начинает биться быстрее, и он выскальзывает из-под руки Дерека. _«Без паники!»_ — говорит он себе, но, по правде, он понятия не имеет, что делать и как со всем этим разобраться…

Лениво приоткрыв один глаз, Дерек бросает на него взгляд и выгибает бровь.

— Я, эм… — нервно оглядывает себя Стайлз.

Дерек распахивает оба глаза, переводит взгляд на грудь Стайлза, заляпанную спермой, и едва заметно ухмыляется.

— Хочешь в душ?

— Еще бы, — отвечает Стайлз, и Дерек поднимается с дивана.

Когда Дерек легонько шлепает Стайлза по заду, Стайлз от неожиданности аж подпрыгивает. Дерек берет его за руку и ведет за собой в ванную. Стайлз топает вслед за Дереком, пожирая взглядом вид перекатывающихся перед глазами мышц спины. Меж обнаженных лопаток у него цветет татуировка, вырастая из центра тремя черными спиралями; когда Дерек тянется к выключателю, она еле заметно извивается, и Стайлз, не в силах удержаться, оглаживает пальцами ее контур.

Она изумительна; _Дерек_ изумительный, и Стайлз наблюдает за тем, как Дерек заходит в кабинку и включает душ. Вода брызжет на его кожу, стекая блестящими струйками и оставаясь на мускулистом теле блестящими каплями.

— Ну давай уже, здесь полно места, — Дерек хватает Стайлза за руку и затаскивает в душ, задергивая за ними штору.

Вода горячая, просто идеальная, и как только Стайлзу в спину бьет струя, он расслабляется. Вокруг них клубится пар, и он смотрит, как Дерек намыливает волосы, взбивая пузыри в пенные барашки, и смаргивает воду с глаз. Хлопья пены сползают по его лицу, цепляясь за бровь.

— Погоди, дай, я, — говорит Стайлз, фыркая себе под нос и смахивая пену, пока она не попала Дереку в глаз. Дерек поднимает на него ошарашенный взгляд и запускает намыленные шампунем руки Стайлзу в волосы.

Стайлз наклоняет к Дереку голову, и он круговыми движениями легко массирует его кожу; позволяет намылить свое тело, подставляясь под широкие ладони, пробегающие по его груди, рукам, бедрам. Это очень приятно, но теперь, когда он думает об этом, это еще и странно, интимно даже, чего между ними раньше не было, по крайней мере, не так: шорох падающей воды, скользящая по телу мыльная пена, теплые ладони Дерека на его коже.

Дерек мягко разворачивает Стайлза, намыливает его спину и проникновенно оглаживает полушария ягодиц. Он передает мыло Стайлзу, и Стайлз растирает его между ладоней в пенистую массу, рисуя на коже Дерека мыльные узоры.

Дерек снова поворачивается к нему спиной и подставляет голову под струи, взъерошивая волосы. Уличив момент, Стайлз очерчивает мыльными пальцами контур татуировки меж его лопаток. 

— Это трискелион, — говорит Дерек.

— Что?

— Моя татуировка. Ты трогал ее, — повторяет Дерек, оборачиваясь. — Я набил ее после пожара; в память о семье, в основном: о тех, кого не стало, о тех, кто выжил, обо мне и двух моих сестрах. Но у нее много значений. Прошлое, настоящее, — Дерек забирает из его рук мыло, откладывает его на полочку и, положив руки Стайлзу на бедра, подтягивает его ближе. — Будущее, — произносит он с робостью и с безмолвно сквозящим во взгляде вопросом.

Дерек наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать, и на мгновение Стайлз с головой ныряет в этот поцелуй под каскадами воды, омывающей их обоих и струящейся по теплым, манящим губам Дерека. А потом до него доходит: это объятье, этот поцелуй — это не какая-то там прелюдия или перепих в душевой (или что-то такое). И _Стайлз наслаждается этим_. Блять. Это… Стайлз не знает, что это. Он спешит отпрянуть и меняет тему, спрашивая: 

— Так что с пожаром? Ты так и не смог доказать, что это Кейт?

— Эм, нет, — отвечает Дерек.

— Ты вообще сообщал полиции, что это ты дал ей защитный код?

— Это ничего бы не решило, во время пожара она ужинала с членами школьного совета в полном составе. Стайлз, послушай…

— Я читал статью о твоем доме, Дерек — эти катализаторы, аналогичная манера — прямо один в один со всеми этим пожарами за последние несколько месяцев… и в многоэтажке на Третьей улице, и в Квинз. Что если это Кейт со своей бандой?

Дерек начинает сердиться, но Стайлза уже несет, и он тараторит с пулеметной скоростью — как и всегда, когда его прошивает восторг от внезапного озарения.

— И тот поджигатель, которого ты пытался отловить… Готов поспорить, что если наложить местоположения сожженных зданий с крупными преступлениями, так или иначе связанными с ограблениями, то у нас появятся связи… улики, от которых нужно было избавиться, место убийства, которое было необходимо уничтожить…

Задумавшись, Дерек морщится.

— Нас отстранили, Стайлз. Тебе не кажется, что ты слегка перегибаешь?

— Чёрта с два. Поверить не могу, что мне это не пришло в голову раньше! — чуть не подпрыгивает от восторга Стайлз. — Слушай, ты можешь вспомнить о Кейт хоть что-нибудь: места, которые ей нравились, что-то важное?

— Мы иногда встречались в заброшенных тоннелях метро по ветке от Бродвейской линии, — в ответ на вопрос Дерек удивленно вздергивает брови. — Я не совсем понимаю, как…

— Подземные тоннели… идеальное место для сходок или убежища, — вдохновенно рассуждает Стайлз, не замечая, что Дерек замирает. Стайлз уверен, что это главный прорыв в их деле. Он в два счета закует Джерарда в наручники и вернется на службу. Он вслух прокачивает теорию о том, что если Кейт — человек привычки, то, скорее всего, она — или Джерард — до сих пор пользуются этими тоннелями. Ему остается только взять их на месте преступления.

— Дерек, это просто идеально! — вскрикивает Стайлз в конце своей тирады, хватая Дерека за плечи и в восторге целуя его. Такое внезапное проявление чувств удивляет его самого, но Стайлз, наконец, начинает принимать происходящее намного лучше. Возможно, у них и получится, возможно, отношения — это не так уж и страшно…

Мысли Стайлза пускаются вскачь; в своих фантазиях он уже арестовывает Джерарда, а после церемонии награждения, где ему вручают медаль, Дерек отсасывает ему за кулисами. Не сразу Стайлз замечает, что Дерек совсем не отвечает на его поцелуй.

Стайлз отстраняется и бросает взгляд на искаженное злостью лицо Дерека.

— Пошел вон, — тихо произносит он. 

— Что? — запинаясь, спрашивает Стайлз.

— Вот кем я был для тебя? Информатором, благодаря которому ты раскрыл свое мудацкое дело? — голос Дерека сочится негодованием и обидой. — Не смей говорить мне, как выполнять мою работу или кому и за что нести ответ, потому что ты… если на то пошло, отстранили меня только из-за тебя!

— Дерек…

— ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ! — рявкает Дерек, и Стайлз в шоке пятится назад и едва не падает, поскользнувшись на полу душевой.

Спотыкаясь, он вываливается из кабинки и чувствует, как его груди разрастается ужасающая пустота. Он врывается в гостиную, сгребает свои разбросанные по полу вещи и наспех влезает в них.

Перед тем, как скрыться, он бросает через плечо последний взгляд и сквозь открытую дверь ванной комнаты видит Дерека, все так же молча стоящего в душевой под бьющими по нему струями, тихого и абсолютно разбитого.


	7. ПОСТЕЛЬ

  


Одежда, которую Стайлз нацепил впопыхах, липнет к его так и не высохшему телу всю обратную дорогу до дома. Ощущение пустоты в животе, отзывающееся тошнотой, не пропадает даже когда Стайлз пытается заснуть. Образ Дерека, с несчастным видом стоящего под душем, некрепко въелся в сознание. Стайлз ворочается с боку на бок, то падая в дрему, то вновь просыпаясь, пока, наконец, не забывается сном.

Будильник разрывается мерзким звоном, и, перевернувшись на другой бок, Стайлз отрубает звонок и зарывается глубже в подушку. На работу ему не надо, и отвлечь себя от событий прошлой ночи, прокручивающихся в голове снова и снова, совершенно нечем; горечь предательства в глазах Дерека, скованное болью лицо, его крик на Стайлза, чтобы тот выметался.

 _«Вот поэтому я и не завожу отношений»_ , — говорит он себе, правда, не очень-то неубедительно. _В конечном итоге, кто-то обязательно страдает._ Просто не верится, что он было решил, будто идея эта не такая уж и плоха. Да и потом, Стайлз же ведь ненавидит Дерека? Тогда почему ему так херово?

Стайлз сворачивается под одеялом и тщетно пытается заснуть снова, не в силах успокоить роящиеся в голове мысли. Руками он машинально тянется к члену, потому что снять напряжение дрочкой для Стайлза — привычное дело, и он ласкает себя, пытаясь думать о сексуальных людях: женщине с мягкими кудрями и упругой грудью или, может, о мужике с крепким задом и толстым членом… толстым, как у _Дерека_ , членом, его роскошной задницей… _отлично_ , думает Стайлз, _я теперь даже отвлечься не могу, просто охуенно_. Он сдается и касается своего члена, представляя себе Дерека и его фантастическое тело, которое он, наконец, узрел во всем его нагом великолепии. Ладно, Дерек сексуален, и дрочить на него — абсолютно логично. Но в конце концов Стайлз думает почему-то вовсе не о его соблазнительном теле, а о том, с какой нежностью и облегчением целовал его Дерек, прижимаясь к нему лбом в тот день, когда они застряли в лифте; о том, как Дерек стоял и нарезал томаты, отпуская шутки о комиксах; об обожании в его взгляде, когда Стайлз вытирал с его лица пузырьки пены.

Неудобно вывернув запястье, Стайлз проталкивает в себя палец, испытывая фантомную боль от распирающего его члена Дерека и вспоминая, как крепко держал его вчера Дерек, как он медленно двигался внутри него, как сладостно прижимался он к его губам своими.

Содрогаясь всем телом, Стайлз кончает, пытаясь словить мимолетный кайф от оргазма; но он не перенес и тени того удовольствия, которое он испытывал с Дереком. Блять, да он, наверное, кончил сильнее, отсосав Дереку в магазине и отдрочив после этого в своей машине.

Он с досадой вытирает себя парой салфеток, пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях; разве дрочить на то, что кто-то просто вот так стоит на кухне, нормально?

А ну и хер с ним.

  


***

Стайлз просыпается и в полусонном состоянии пытается вытряхнуть свое тело из постели; сквозь окно льется полуденный свет. И хотя проспал он вдвое дольше обычного, его так и гнетет ощущение дикой усталости.

Наскоро приняв душ и схомячив миску хлопьев, Стайлз решает заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Поэтому он звонит Скотту и излагает ему теорию о перекликании адресов поджогов и грабежей.

— Хорошо, лады. Посмотрю, если на твою теорию найдется время, — говорит в трубку Скотт. — У тебя все нормально, дружище? Голос у тебя какой-то неважнецкий.

Стайлз вздыхает и растекается в кресле, вяло болтая ногой. 

— Нет. Просто ненавижу торчать в отстранении, чувак.

— Ну, просто продолжай терапию с Дереком, и скоро вернешься в строй, так?

Стайлз на это лишь жалобно скулит, и, выждав с минуту, Скотт, не моргнув, делает вывод:

— Хм, все так плохо? — В ответ Стайлз неразборчиво ворчит. — Эй, слушай, Эрика тут на меня уже косится, так что давай я заскочу к тебе после работы, как тебе? Держись там.

Стайлз ополаскивает миску и одевается, думая о подземных тоннелях. В идеале, сейчас бы стоило расставить патрули-наружки во всех точках, имеющих отношение к их делу, особенно по ветке от Бродвейской линии. Только Стайлз теперь исполняет все функции следственной группы в одного, и полицейских ресурсов у него в распоряжении нет.

Поэтому, остается только вешать камеры.

И Стайлзу потребуются только самые лучшие.

А это может значить лишь одно.

***

Стайлз заходит в невзрачный магазин электроники, минуя ряды выставленными на витринах компьютерами и рассматривающих товар покупателей.

Он направляется прямиком к стойке «Техподдержки», за которой девица с голубыми волосами, отгородившись ото всех наушниками, с сосредоточенным лицом отстукивает что-то в ноутбуке.

— Привет, — говорит Стайлз. — Мне нужно восстановить данные на жестком диске, модель S-  
7343K.

Она хлопает пузырем жвачки и, не отрываясь от экрана, продолжает усердно печатать, одновременно вытаскивая планшет и протягивая его Стайлзу.

— Заполните желтые графы. Винт при вас?

Блять. Наверное, он сменил пароль. Все-таки, времени прошло _немало_. 

— Эм… — медлит Стайлз, глядя на анкету.

Девчонка внезапно вскидывается и срывает наушники с головы, заливаясь краской от удивления и смущения. Она жмет на спрятанную где-то под столом кнопку, и одна из книжных полок за ее спиной отъезжает в сторону, открывая ход в коридор.

— Простите, можете проходить, — говорит она, провожая Стайлза жестом.

Зайдя за стойку, Стайлз видит, как она спешно пытается вытащить своего перса из бойни какой-то сетевой ролевухи, и фыркает со смеху.

— Нихрена не смешно, — говорит она в ответ на его смех. — Можешь ему передать, что я могу играть во что угодно, потому что работу свою я все равно делаю на сто-пятьсот.

Он пересекает коридор, который заканчивается ярко освещенной комнатой, забитой техникой совершенно _другого_ рода. В закутке, сгорбившись над экраном с быстро мелькающим на нем кодом, перешептываются двое.

Кто-то постукивает Стайлза по плечу, и, обернувшись, он натыкается взглядом на знакомые ямочки и бледную улыбку.

— Знаешь, я был готов поклясться, что парень с допотопным паролем — это Стайлз Стилински.

— Денни, — немного смущенно улыбается ему Стайлз. Денни внимательно окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног, заставляя Стайлза понервничать — возможно, идея зайти в гости была не лучшей, — а потом вовлекает его в теплые объятья.

— Давно не виделись, Стайлз, — смеется Денни, и тяжесть момента пропадает окончательно. Он хлопает Стайлза по спине и отступает. 

— Как ты? — спрашивает он с веселым огоньком в глазах.

— Все норм, — отвечает Стайлз.

Денни кривит губы в легкой усмешке.

— Даже больше, чем норм, если выпуск новостей, который я посмотрел несколько недель назад и в котором какой-то красавец-пожарный закинул тебя на свое плечо, не соврал.

Стайлз стонет, и Денни смеется над ним.

— Я просто дразню тебя, дружище, без обид. Я рад за тебя.

— Это не… — уже в сотый, кажется, раз начинает Стайлз, но замолкает, потому что все не совсем так… хотя _теперь_ все как раз именно так, только… уф, Стайлзу не хочется думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Денни, видимо, заметил мелькнувшую на его лице тень, и дальше развивать тему не стал

— Так чем я могу помочь?

— Мне нужно лучшие приборы для наблюдения, что у тебя есть, — говорит Стайлз.

Денни выгибает бровь.

— Вот как? А как же те бесчисленные полицейские ресурсы, которые можно пользоваться, когда захочешь?

— Я сейчас влез в неофициальное расследование, — отвечает Стайлз и выкладывает Денни ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы подогреть его любопытство, — И потом, все знают, что твои игрушки лучше всех, — добавляет Стайлз.

Денни закатывает глаза, но Стайлз видит, что комплимент ему льстит. Потому он снаряжает Стайлза набором компактных камер, созданных по последнему слову техники, и объясняет ему настройки и правила пользования. Он с шуточками упаковывает все в пакет, и между ними нет той неловкости, которую ожидал Стайлз.

— Эй, Денни?

Денни поднимает глаза, отрываясь от оборачивания последней камеры в пупырчатую пленку.

— Скажи, я вел себя как последняя сволочь, когда мы встречались?

— Не… не всегда, — медленно произносит Денни. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Стайлз тихо вздыхает, нащупывая обрезок «пупырки».

— Я просто… Не знаю, просто, понимаешь, задумался о том, какой большой я мудак, и как я проебываю в своей жизни абсолютно все, — признается он, рассеянно лопая ряд пузырьков на огрызке оберточной пленки.

Денни забирает пленку из рук Стайлза и присаживается напротив.

— Стайлз, ты знаешь, почему я порвал с тобой?

— Потому что я трудоголик и слишком много времени проводил в участке, пытаясь себя проявить? — выдвигает свою версию Стайлз.

Денни пялится на него с минуту, а потом трясет в неверии головой.

— Ну ты даешь, ты и правда не понял… В смысле, меня совсем не напрягал твой график — мне нравилось то, как сильно ты любил свою работу и сколько она значила для тебя.

Стайлз хмурится в замешательстве.

— Понимаешь, просто ты постоянно от меня отгораживался, и всякий раз, когда я пытался поговорить с тобой об этом, ты либо увиливал под удобным предлогом, либо отвлекал меня сексом, после чего сбегал со Скоттом на новое крутое расследование, на котором пропадал сутками… И вот от этого я, знаешь ли, действительно устал — как будто это _я_ был тебе безразличен, — слабо улыбается Денни. — Наши отношения как раз подошли к тому этапу, когда у меня заканчивался срок аренды квартиры, и я хотел предложить тебе съехаться. Только потом понял, что ты еще не готов к такому шагу.

— Что… что?.. — захлебывается Стайлз, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить. — Я думал, что ты разозлился, что я пропустил день рождения твоей бабушки. Я тогда испугался, что ты порвешь со мной… что ты потом и сделал!

Дэнни отдает Стайлзу пакет.

— Слушай, я помню, как ты избегал меня каждый раз, когда я собирался серьезно поговорить с тобой, но поверь мне, Стайлз, не стоит считать, будто тебе известно, что чувствуют другие.

  


***

  


К вечернему приезду Скотта Стайлз успевает набраться.

— Чувак, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Скотт при виде Стайлза, распростершегося на диване и с несчастным видом уставившегося в пустой стакан в своей руке.

— Я скотина, — скорбно тянет Стайлз.

— Давай-ка, дружище, — Скотт завинчивает бутылку виски и подтягивает Стайлза в сидячее положение.

— Дерек занимался со мной любовью, — внезапно заявляет Стайлз. — Он смотрел мне в глаза и все такое.

Скотт подпирает его подушкой.

— Чего?

— ДЕРЕК ЗАНИМАЛСЯ СО МНОЙ ЛЮБОВЬЮ НА СВОЕМ ДИВАНЕ, — громко и пронзительно повторяет Стайлз, размахивая стаканом.

Скотт перехватывает его за руку и забирает стакан, отставляя его на кофейный столик.

— О, ми-ми-ми, как это мило, — говорит он.

— Не «ми-ми»-кай мне тут, Скотт Макколл, — отмахивается от его рук Стайлз и показывает Скотту язык. — Ничто между мной и Дереком никогда и ни у кого не вызовет этих твоих «ми-ми-ми».

Скотт окидывает его таким серьезным, вопросительным взглядом, что… все, о чем думал Стайлз с тех пор, как вернулся домой, снова бьет его под дых, и он шмыгает носом. 

— Ну ладно, хорошо. Это было волшебно и чудесно, и я это все проебал, — он прижимается лицом к плечу Скотта, и Скотт утешительно похлопывает его по спине. — Что со мной не так, Скотт?

— Тебе список составить? — спрашивает Скотт, сжимая его в объятьях. 

В ответ Стайлз бурчит нечто невнятное, уткнувшись в футболку Скотта.

— Я бы рассказал тебе, что накопал сегодня по делу, — говорит Скотт, и Стайлз снова что-то бормочет, — только ты слишком уж ужрался, чтобы оценить мои достижения по достоинству.

Скотт встает с дивана, вытирая со своей футболки слюну, и Стайлз тут же падает обратно в подушки. Он приносит Стайлзу из кухни стакан воды и, усевшись на кофейный столик напротив Стайлза, подталкивает стакан в его руку.

— Рассказывай.

Стайлз переваливается на спину и невидящим взглядом упирается в потолок.

— Помнишь, когда я пришел к тебе и сказал, что облажался?

— Ага, — отвечает Скотт. — Прости, что так совпало… ты, наверное, хотел рассказать мне об этом, но…

— Секс-вечеринка, — мямлит Стайлз. — Все норм, я тебя прощаю.

Сидя в легкой тишине, Скотт молча ждет, пока Стайлз выпьет свою воду. И то, что на футболку он проливает только половину, Стайлз засчитывает за свою маленькую победу.

— Итак, Дерек, — напоминает Скотт.

— Дерек, — кивает Стайлз, пытаясь дотянуться до вискаря, но Скотт успевает выхватить бутылку у него из-под носа.

— Он занимался с тобой любовью?

Стайлз запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. 

— Да-а, — у него нещадно гудит котелок, и он пытается подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, почему он так психует… как же гладко все было, когда они просто трахались. Но теперь, когда… когда случилось _это_ , оказалось, что Стайлзу такая буря эмоций не по силам. И возможно, покопавшись в своей памяти, он понимает, что не в первый раз испытывает к Дереку _нечто_.

Скотт бросает на него сердитый взгляд, потому что Стайлз, видимо, снова издает какие-то нечленораздельные звуки. 

— Чувак, ты слишком много думаешь об этом. Ты ему нравишься, он нравится тебе, — Скотт так просто говорит об этом. И с его слов выглядит это еще проще. Так не бывает.

— Это не то же самое, что было у вас с Денни, ясно тебе? — уверяет его Скотт мягким голосом.

— Ха. Денни. Говорил я с ним сегодня, — булькает Стайлз, пытаясь сесть. 

Скотт кидает в него подушку.

— Слушай, речь о вас с Дереком. А вы с Дереком, вообще-то, офигенные, ну, знаешь, когда вы не затеваете драк и не напрашиваетесь на отстранение от работы.

Подушка отскакивает от головы Стайлза, но он слишком занят созерцанием узоров на потолке, чтобы дать достойный отпор. Если присмотреться, то шероховатая штукатурка похожа на бороду Дерека…

— Ладно, надо уложить тебя в постель. Давай, — говорит Скотт, подхватывает Стайлза и почти на себе доносит его до спальни.

— Ты лучший, Скотти, — бормочет Стайлз, когда Скотт укрывает его одеялом.

***

Просыпается Стайлз со свербящей головной болью. На прикроватной тумбочке он находит стакан воды, две таблетки аспирина и записку от Скотта.

_Все будет хорошо! Просто поговори с Дереком. И кстати, твоя догадка об адресах поджогов и грабежей оказалась верной._

Стайлз закатывает глаза, глотая аспирин. Он и близко не готов даже к мысли о том, чтобы поговорить с Дереком. А вот вторая часть записки намного перспективнее. Здесь у него сможет что-нибудь получиться.

Приняв душ и позавтракав, Стайлз чувствует, что снова возвращается к человеческому состоянию. Он надевает старые джинсы и черную толстовку, после чего просматривает еще несколько карт и, твердо уверенный в своем плане, запихивает наблюдательное оборудование в рюкзак.

Своих исследовательских вылазок в город Стайлз не совершал давно, но он все еще помнит, как добраться до сети переплетенных, заброшенных тоннелей, распростершейся под городом. Под землю он спускается на станции Фултон Стрит. Накинув капюшон, он держится особняком и, прислонившись к стене, наблюдает, как люди набиваются в поезд, спеша на работу.

Проходит еще несколько поездов, и платформа пустеет, а паре оставшихся попрошаек дела нет до Стайлза, когда он спрыгивает на пути и ныряет в темноту. Стайлз пробегает мимо мигающего поездам семафора, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не наступить на рельсы, гудящие электричеством. Он забирается на пыльный уступ и продолжает идти, двигаясь больше по памяти. Стайлз минует испещренную граффити стену и крошащиеся плитки, брошенные картонные коробки и нечто похожее на ночлежную подстилку из спального мешка. Он отыскивает неприметный угол и крепит к нему камеру, проверяя, чтобы она полностью охватывала конкретно эту заброшенную платформу, после чего оборачивает камеру отрезом черной ткани, маскируя ее под темную поверхностью стены.

  
  


Устанавливая по пути камеры, Стайлз следует выверенному маршруту. Он оставляет позади старую станцию Городского Совета, лишь на мгновение замирая, чтобы полюбоваться деталями пестрой мозаики и пристроить в углу очередную камеру.

Стайлз уверен, что ушел куда-то в сторону от Бродвея, когда ставит последнюю камеру. Застряв в неловкой позе посреди стены, он немного теряет бдительность, цепляясь за выпирающий кирпич рукой и балансируя лишь на одной ноге, — когда слышит, как из-за спины его окликают:

— Эй, чёй-та ты туда залез, Рэй?

Стайлз проверяет, чтобы лампочка на камере мигает зеленым, и осторожно спрыгивает вниз с опустевшим рюкзаком, болтающимся за спиной.

— Ничего, — покашливает Стайлз, надеясь, что у него выходит похоже на этого Рэя, кем бы он ни был.

— Это улов за неделю? — У мужика, прущего на Стайлза, огромные мясистые ручищи, вызывающие у Стайлза разумные опасения. Фигурой он напоминает танк.

— Я вообще-то забыл его дома, и, в общем, я сейчас пойду, заберу его… Так что… — Стайлз пытается проскользнуть мимо, но мужик заграждает ему путь.

— Погоди-ка, ты не…

Стайлз атакует его, но с тем же успехом он мог бы кидаться на каменную стену. Он бьет мужика в солнечное сплетение, и пока тот хрипит от боли, наносит быстрый удар в солнечное сплетение и срывается в бег. Однако перед тем как нырнуть в тоннель, он замечает фигуры еще двоих. И они идут ему навстречу.

— Хватай его, Рэй! Он притворялся тобой!

Сейчас бы шокер пригодился ему, как никогда, думает Стайлз, пока секундой позже на него не накидываются сзади и не валят на землю. Это не первая рукопашная в жизни Стайлза, но сейчас он в явном меньшинстве. Он пытается отбиться от первого чувака, но дело немного осложняется, когда в него вцепляются и двое других. Стайлз впечатывает свой кулак в нос Танку с ласкающим слух хрустом, и ему удается вырваться из хватки вроде-бы-Рэя. Только следом что-то тяжелое с _треском_ опускается ему на затылок, и перед глазами у него темнеет.

***

Уже второй раз за день Стайлз просыпается с гудящей от боли головой. Только на этот раз он приходит в себя не в собственной уютной постели и без стакана воды с аспиринкой и утешительной записочкой на тумбочке у кровати.

Он накрепко примотан к стулу со связанными за спиной руками и перетянутой через грудь веревкой. Попытки выпутаться результата не приносят; его ноги намертво привязаны к стальным ножкам стула.

Стайлз прищуривается: они все еще на платформе, и он различает стоящего на противоположной стороне Танка. Нос его цветет приятным взгляду лиловым цветом, и хотя крови больше нет, он неслабо перекошен и наверняка адски болит.

— Что ты за хер такой? Чего ты здесь забыл? — рычит Танк.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Просто изучаю наш славный город, чувак, — растягивает Стайлз.

— Почему ж ты притворялся Рэем?

— Думаешь, он из банды Марко? — видимо-Рэй достает нож и кривит губы в ухмылке. — Может, освежевать его, да и отправить Марко обратно, чтобы не посылал своих носатых крыс бродить по нашей территории?

Стайлз вздрагивает, и в груди разрастается тревога — дела у него хреновые.

— Не, давай подождем вестей от босса.

Стайлз слегка расслабляется, хотя он все еще привязан к стулу, и, похоже, в обозримом будущем никуда не денется. 

Ему определенно нужно было брать с собой шокер.

***

Стайлз оставляют в одиночестве где-то на час или, может, на два, и ему остается только вариться в собственных мыслях. Раньше с помощью трепа ему всегда удавалось выкарабкаться из сотни щекотливых ситуаций, только сейчас Стайлза охватывает дурное предчувствие, сдавившее воздух: а что, если это конец, и он не справится? Что, если эти говнюки просто собираются скинуть его под ближайший скоростной поезд?

Стайлз думает об отце, об их последнем разговоре по телефону: о том, как Скотт велел ему не делать глупостей, об Эрике и других клевых ребятах из участка, а потом о Дереке, обнимавшем его тогда, на диване. О Дереке, орущем ему выметаться.

Свирепея от собственного бессилия, он безуспешно рвется из веревки, спутывающей запястья. Если все случится именно так, если именно так ему предстоит умереть… все, кому он дорог ему в этой жизни, знают, как дороги они для него самого — все, исключая Дерека, который, судя по всему, считает, что Стайлз трахался с ним только чтобы получить информацию по делу Арджента. Что, кстати, не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла — ведь начало всему положил именно Дерек, разве нет? И что там он сказал тогда, в их первый раз? Чтобы задурить Стайлзу голову, верно?

До него доносится звук приближающихся шагов, и Стайлз слышит, как Танк рассказывает кому-то, как они его нашли, и делится теорией о том, что он один из «парней Марко». Танк выворачивает из-за угла, кривясь в зловещей улыбке, а следом за ним появляется Кейт Арджент.

Стайлз старается не подать вида, будто узнал ее. С одной стороны, он рад, что незаметно мигающая в углу камера записывает ее — какую бы то ни было — связь с этими занюханными отморозками, но с другой, за происходящим он наблюдает не из дома и не по записям камер. Он попал в передрягу, и никто не знает, где он. О туннелях он даже Скотту вчера не сказал — слишком был занят пьяными страданиями по Дереку. Блять.

Кейт подходит к нему, окидывая снисходительным взглядом.

— Я тебя знаю, — говорит она, постукивая пальцем по кончику его носа. — Ты следил за моим домом. — Она наклоняется к нему, кривя губы в издевательской усмешке. Он слышит запах ее духов, цветочный и душный. Стайлза передергивает, и он пытается отвернуться, но Кейт хватает его за лицо, удерживая на месте, и впивается в его щеки своими длинными наманикюренными ногтями.

— Ничего подобного, — пытается произнести Стайлз, но она так крепко сжала мышцы его лица, что на выходе речь получается невнятной и нелепой, как у мультяшки. — Просто пытался вздремнуть, вот и все.

Кейт оглядывает его лицо, и внезапно в ее глазах загорается огонек. Она отпускает лицо Стайлза и заливается смехом.

Стайлз разминает челюсть, глядя, как она, запрокинув голову, трясется от хохота, пока Танк с другим парнем (Рэй или не-Рэй, Стайлз к ним особо не присматривался) молча наблюдают, обмениваясь осторожными взглядами.

— Мальчики, — с широкой улыбкой и хищным блеском в глазах говорит Кейт. — Вы не шестерку Марко поймали, — и от души похлопывает Танка по спине, подталкивая его на шаг вперед. — Вы схватили славного блюстителя закона, лучшего в Нью-Йорке. 

Мордовороты принимаются перешептываться, и хотя разобрать их разговор Стайлз не может, ничего хорошего это не предвещает; они напуганы, будто понятия не имеют, во что вляпались. Танк достает из кармана телефон, хмурится при взгляде на экран (не от сообщения ли?), что-то бубнит подельнику и сваливает в тоннель, растворяясь во тьме.

— А знаешь, откуда я об этом знаю? — спрашивает Кейт. — Я помню твою мордашку, — с фальшивым умилением воркует она, прищипывая Стайлза за щеку. — Видела в новостях. Ты — новая подстилка Дерека Хейла.

Чо.

Кейт пренебрежительно смотрит на Стайлза.

— Дерек, я смотрю, нынче перебивается, чем ни попадя, — говорит она, поднимая в Стайлзе волну праведного гнева. — А он славно повзрослел, правда? — произносит она оценивающим тоном, кривя губы в лукавой улыбке. 

— Да как ты смеешь! — в ярости выплевывает Стайлз. Ему тошно от того, что Кейт нависает ним и пытается задеть его издевкой, как _славно повзрослел Дерек_. Словно воспоминание о том, как она _совратила_ Дерека-старшеклассника, а после убила всю его семью до сих пор доставляет ей удовольствие. И теперь она снова думает о Дереке как о сексуальном объекте, будто гордится собой.

Кейт опускается на корточки, вровень с его лицом, и глумливо пялится на него.

— О, да ты, никак, решил, что ты для него нечто большее, чем просто игрушка для ебли, — говорит она. — Поверь мне, я Дерека Хейла знаю. Он был богатеньким, избалованным засранцем, когда мы встретились, и таким же избалованным засранцем он наверняка и остался, пусть и играясь в городского героя.

В ответ Стайлз выпаливает ей в лицо:

— Потому что Дерек _и есть_ герой, ясно? Он каждый день рискует жизнью и жилы рвет, спасая людей от пожаров, или вычисляет и ловит отморозков, как ты, которые их устраивают! Да избалованным его можно назвать _в последнюю очередь_.

Кейт наблюдает за ним с крайне изумленным видом, и внутри Стайлза что-то _ломается_. Он знает, что вся эта переделка ничего хорошего ему не сулит. Кроме того, он нутром чует, что теперь, зная теперь, что он коп, они в жизни его не отпустят. Так что если все его подозрения о том, что Ардженты приспособили подземные тоннели под одно большое место преступления, оправданы, то, скорее всего, сегодня вечером Стайлз отправится на корм рыбам.

Стайлз знает, что его слова — псу под хвост, потому что Кейт наверняка плевать, только он все равно произносит их — как минимум для себя самого, пока он еще может.

— Дерек Хейл потрясающий пожарный и потрясающий _человек_ , вот, и он заслуживает лучшего, чем такая дрянь, как ты, — с надрывом выплевывает Стайлз. — Лучшего, чем я, — добавляет он вполголоса.

Из темноты доносятся звуки борьбы, и Танк возвращается вдвоем со вторым отморозком, выводя под дулом пистолета никого иного, как Дерека Хейла.

— Напоролся вот на этого, рыскал тут, — ворчит Танк. 

Вытащив из какого-то угла еще один шаткий металлический стул, они толчком усаживают на него Дерека и связывают его.

Дерек встречается со Стайлзом мимолетным взглядом, полным изумления и ужаса, прежде чем Танк подталкивает его вместе со стулом, усаживая спиной к спине со Стайлзом.

— Так-так-так, ну и везет же мне сегодня, — мурлычет Кейт. — А я тут как раз о тебе говорю.

Стайлз не видит Дерека, но зато отчетливо слышит, как он рычит:

— Что, убивать спящих людей тебе недостаточно?

Стайлз видит, как позади Кейт Рэй (которого он теперь различает без труда, так как, видимо, именно он передает Танку до отказа набитый купюрами рюкзак), обменивает с Танком деньги на спортивную сумку, заполненную полуавтоматами.

Судя по грохоту стула у Стайлза за спиной, Дерек натужно старается разорвать веревки.

— О, милый, неужели ты все еще злишься на меня? Это же было _лет сто_ назад, — заливается Кейт мерзким пронзительным смехом. — Тебе никогда не этого не доказать. Твоя семейка сгинула в огне, а мой бизнес пошел в гору, — цокает Кейт, и Стайлз стискивает кулаки. — А тот пожар… боже, какая _ужасная_ трагедия.

Вытащив из кармана пачку сигарет, Кейт подносит одну к губам, чиркает зажигалкой и покачивает язычком пламени дольше необходимого, после чего прикуривает и пускает в лицо Дереку густое облако дыма.

— Кстати, о пожарах. Меня кое-где ждут, — говорит Кейт, щелчком отбрасывая сигарету в сторону. — Разве это не прекрасно?! Они снова пытаются протолкнуть законопроект по контролю за оборотом оружия, который сочинили твои предки, — она оборачивается к Танку и приказывает: — Пока я не вернусь, глаз с этой парочки не спускай, понял? Хочу лично быть тут, когда от них избавимся. 

Танк угрюмо кивает, и Кейт вместе с двумя другими мордоворотами удаляется вглубь тоннеля, эхо их шагов отражается от стен до тех пор, пока троица не исчезает из вида.

— Какого дьявола ты тут делаешь? — яростно шипит Дереку Стайлз, как только Танк приваливается к стене, уткнувшись в телефон.

— Тебя искал, — сердито отвечает Дерек. Стайлз уверен, что с его бровями сейчас творится что-то дикое. Разве странно, что он хотел бы увидеть это сам? 

— Подумал, что ты собираешься выкинуть что-нибудь идиотское, — добавляет Дерек.

— Ну, тогда добро пожаловать на идиотскую вечеринку, — скалозубит Стайлз. — Теперь они нас обоих в Гудзоне притопят. В одинаковых бетонных башмачках.

— Мог бы, блять, и поблагодарить за то, что я решил пойти и поискать тебя! — огрызается Дерек уже громче.

— Ну йоптэ, Дерек, с чего бы мне рассыпаться в благодарностях, если теперь тебя тоже грохнут? — язвит Стайлз.

— Эй, тише там! — прикрикивает на них Танк. — Я тут уровень в Candy Crush пройти пытаюсь, козлы.

Некоторое время они пережидают в тишине, которую нарушают только голос то и дело ругающегося на телефон Танка да разносящееся по тоннелям эхо ламп, мерцающих над их головами. Пока Дерек не шепчет:

— Стайлз?

— Чего?

— То, что ты говорил, когда они меня приволокли… ты всерьез? — нерешительно спрашивает Дерек с надеждой в голосе.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. Не самое идеальное место, конечно… черт, он сейчас даже _посмотреть_ на Дерека не может, так что ему остается лишь повернуть голову на звук его голоса.

— Да. Да, всерьез. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то получше, чем я. Я мудак. — На некоторое время между ними воцаряется вдумчивое молчание, а потом Стайлз решает добавить: — Слушай, в тот день… Я так горел разобраться, как Ардженты связаны с пожарами; а потом ты рассказал мне о тоннелях… В смысле, ты просто должен знать: я спал с тобой не из-за дела, понимаешь?

Дерек не издает ни звука, и Стайлз начинает паниковать — ему совершенно нечем крыть те жалкие извинения, которые он старается принести, так что он тихо продолжает: 

— То, как все это началось… эта наша интрижка, она была… — да блин, Стайлз в этом ни хрена не смыслит. Наверное, стоит попробовать что попроще. — Мне было по-настоящему хорошо, ну, просто общаться с тобой, Дерек. И мне жаль, что у нас не получилось… что _я_ тебя обидел. Я представить себе не мог, что снова захочу быть с кем-то — ну, знаешь, типа, любоф-ф-ф, — фырчит Стайлз, надеясь, что слащавость собьет серьезность разговора. Стайлз не уверен даже, что он может вести серьезные разговоры. Да что там, он сомневается, что его голос вообще способен на серьезный тон.

Стайлз слышит, как Дерек дышит, и тревожно ждет, уставившись на обветшалую стену перед собой, пока Дерек не отвечает ему:

— Мне тоже жаль. Я, кажется, поторопился с выводами. Мне не особо везло с теми, кто мне лгал, и когда мне показалось, что ты был со мной совсем не ради меня, я просто…

— Все нормально, Дерек, — с облегчением вздыхает Стайлз. Будто груз, давивший на грудь, исчез; и-таки да, хоть они и по уши в дерьме, теперь все кажется далеко не таким дерьмовым.

Стайлза охватывает ощущение ирреальности, ведь ему не полагается чувствовать себя счастливым: он привязан к ебанному стулу (и не в сексуальном контексте) в атмосфере полной безнадеги; но только вот когда Дерек протягивает ему за спиной свою руку и они переплетают пальцы, Стайлз не представляет, что можно чувствовать себя как-то иначе. Они даже не держатся за руки — просто едва касаются друг друга, сцепившись пальцами, насколько смогли дотянуться, сидя спиной к спине, но Стайлз моментально успокаивается, вновь обретая уверенность.

  


***

  


Стайлз в жизни не признается, что заснул под ласковые прикосновения Дерека, поглаживавшего его пальцы и чертившего круги на тыльной стороне ладони. Тем не менее, он рывком приходит в себя, взбудораженный внезапной какофонией шума и суеты. До его слуха доносятся крики и звук шагов, и кто-то знакомый зовет его по имени и встряхивает за плечи.

— Стайлз! Стайлз, ты в порядке?

И хотя головная боль так и не прошла, Стайлз уверен, что ему не мерещится.

— Скотт? Какого черта, чувак?

— Это я у тебя должен спросить, — с облегчением вздыхает Скотт, и несмотря на его испепеляющий взгляд, его губы расползаются в улыбке.— Ты о чем думал? — спрашивает он Стайлза, перерезая его веревки. Судя по лопающейся за спиной веревке, Дереком тоже занимаются, высвобождая его на волю. 

Наконец, веревки Стайлза падают на пол, и он вываливается из стула прямо в крепкие объятья Скотта. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты выкинул такую неебическую глупость, — ворчит Скотт, прижимая его к себе и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Кто? Я? — невинным голосом спрашивает Стайлз, когда Скотт, в конце концов, выпускает его из объятий, и встряхивается, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение в затекших конечностях.

Стайлз слышит, как позади Дерек фыркает со смеху, и Скотт поднимает на него взгляд.

— Наверное, лучше мне не спрашивать, что тут делает Дерек, — говорит Стайлзу Скотт, изгибая бровь. 

— Заткнись, — отвечает Стайлз, по-дружески подталкивая его в плечо. — Я просто хотел нарыть доказательств по нашему делу, Скотти.

— Тебе дико свезло, что Дэнни, решил позвонить в участок, увидев на одной из камер, как тебя скрутили трое амбалов, — замечает Скотт.

Стайлз смотрит, как уводят закованного в наручники Танка, и переводит взгляд обратно на Скотта.

— Пф, — легкомысленно отмахивается он, хотя на деле он бесконечно благодарен им. — Так что, ребятки, вы видели записи? Нам теперь хватит доказательств, чтобы прижать Арджентов к ногтю?

— Ага, — кивает Скотт. — Мы таки смогли арестовать Катарину Арджент на основании этого ее признания в участии в пожаре Хейлов, преднамеренном поджоге, а еще в контрабанде оружия, потому что вот тот чувак, — Скотт кивает на Танка, — не затыкался с нашего приезда.

— Ну, круто! — Стайлз бьет кулаком в кулак Скотта и поворачивается к Дереку, зависшему позади с ошеломленным видом. — Дерек?

— Да, просто здорово, — отрешенно отзывается Дерек, будто все еще переваривая информацию.

— Давай-ка уже свалим отсюда, у меня от этого места мороз по коже, — говорит Скотт. — И меня не улыбает возится с херовой тучей бумажной волокиты по этому делу.

— Ну а так как я все еще отстранен, то пойду-ка я домой, — картинно зевает Стайлз, сладко потягиваясь, за что Скотт окидывает его укоризненным взглядом.

— Это наше общее дело, Стайлз, и вот кажется мне, от этого пирога тебе хочется урвать как минимум половину, — ворчит Скотт. — Так что ты мне нужен прямо…

Стайлз беззвучно машет в сторону Дерека, пока они идут за ним вслед по тоннелю, и Скотт недоверчиво пялится на него, притворяясь, что не понимает языка жестов — до тех пор, пока Дерек не оборачивается на них, спиной почуяв пассы Стайлза.

— … завтра с утра… — продолжает Скотт. Стайлз многозначительно поигрывает бровями, радуясь их безупречному взаимопониманию, не требующему слов, потому что Скотт поспешно исправляется: — завтра после обеда, — на что Стайлз воодушевленно кивает. На этот раз Дерек все-таки застает его посреди кивка, и Стайлз смущенно улыбается ему в ответ.

***

— Ну, вот как-то так, — неловко произносит Стайлз, обводя рукой пространство своей крошечной квартирки. Конечно, не роскошные хоромы, как у Дерека, но это его дом. — Невесть что, но э…

— Мне нравится, — говорит Дерек, улыбаясь Стайлзу. — Здесь уютно.

Дерек проходит в его кухню, совмещенную с гостиной, с любопытством разглядывая собранную Стайлзом коллекцию безделушек и развешанные по стенам плакаты. Стайлз открывает холодильник и тут же закрывает его, тоскливо вздыхая.

— В общем, ничего изысканного у меня в холодильнике не завалялось, так что, даже не знаю… ты голоден? Хочешь, закажем доставку?

Дерек подходит к стоящему у холодильника Стайлзу и теснит его к дверце.

— Да, думаю, я голоден, — отвечает он с темнеющим взглядом.

— Ну, так чего же тебе хочется? — беззаботно спрашивает Стайлз, изображая из себя святую невинность, даже когда Дерек прижимается к Стайлзу пахом, скользя ладонями вдоль его бедер. — Можем заказать у «Rico’s». Обожаю «Rico’s». Кстати, зацени прикол: у них есть пицца, называется «451», ее заправляют тонной всяких перцев, и она дико острая — не знаю, нравится ли тебе такое или нет — но я решил, что каламбур ты оценишь, ведь ты же тушишь пожары, а… 

Дерек накрывает его рот своим, заглушая окончание фразы, и Стайлз зажмуривается, позволяя Дереку мягко прижаться губами к его собственным. Обхватив Дерека за плечи, он наклоняет голову, меняя угол, и, постигая губы Дерека, пропадает в сладком поцелуе на вкус до тех пор, пока Дерек не отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, и они не замирают, касаясь носами друг друга.

Очнувшись, Стайлз поднимает взгляд и видит перед собой лицо Дерека, рассматривающего Стайлза в ответ. В его невообразимых глазах отражаются одновременно и счастье, и трепет перед тем, что ему все же дозволено получить желаемое, и он может больше не притворяться, будто это — ненастоящее, будто оно ничего не значит. Значит — и Стайлз с радостью и облегчением понимает, что они, наконец, хотят одного и того же.

Стайлз снова с нетерпением тянется к Дереку, приникает к его губам и ахает, не прерывая поцелуя, когда Дерек кладет руки ему на бедра и, огладив их, стискивает его задницу, прижимая к себе еще крепче. Стайлз втягивает его губу между зубов, посасывая ее и прихватывая, и вздрагивает, когда на его укус у Дерека из глотки вырывается возбужденный рык. Оттолкнувшись от дверцы, Стайлз разворачивает их, прижимая уже Дерека к холодильнику, и с жаром целует его. Дерек запускает ладони под его футболку, скользя пальцами по спине, не прикрытой тонкой тканью, и Стайлз вспыхивает и со стоном выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, не прекращая изучать языком жаркий рот Дерека.

— Пойдем, — выдыхает он, хватая Дерека за руку и увлекая за собой в направлении спальни.

Дерек игриво шлепает Стайлза по заду, заставляя Стайлза аж подскочить от неожиданности. Он обхватывает лицо Дерека руками и отчаянно целует его и, не в силах оторваться, соскальзывает с ним по стене на пол прямо посреди коридора.

— Дерек, — стонет Стайлз, когда Дерек потирается о него бедрами, скользя по обхваченному тканью стволу собственным членом, колом стоящим с штанах. — Ты что, блять, серьезно? Мы в трех метрах от спальни, на полу мы трахаться не будем… оу! — давится стоном Стайлз, когда Дерек прижимает его запястья к полу, до самых сосков задирает его футболку одними зубами и принимается вылизы¬вать и прикусывать кожу, спускаясь все ниже и ниже… бля-а-ать! У Стайлза шумит в голове от того, как невыносимо крышесносно Дерек дразнит его сосок кончиком своего языка, как прикусывает его зубами, заставляя Стайлза хватать ртом воздух и проклинать его на все лады, перемежая ругань всхлипами, стонами и именем Дерека. Не говоря уже о том, как настойчиво член трется о джинсовую ткань, требуя внимания. Дерек вычерчивает языком влажную дорожку вниз по его животу и поднимает на Стайлза взгляд, глядя на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Его губы кривятся в самодовольной усмешке, и в следующее мгновение он решительно дергает джинсы Стайлза вниз, всего на пару сантиметров, и принимается вылизывать оголенную полоску кожи.

— Вот же сука, — вскрикивает Стайлз, на что Дерек прихватывает зубами собачку на молнии и мучительно медленно тянет ее вниз, чтобы следом прижаться ртом к его члену прямо сквозь белье. Ощущение его языка сквозь шероховатую ткань сводит Стайлза с ума.

— Тебе это нравится, — говорит ему Дерек с улыбкой.

На что Стайлз лишь тепло отвечает ему:

— Да, ты прав, мне нравится.

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=9171617afeef2cfe03b483c6ddd14edd)

Он обхватывает Дерека ногами, притягивая Дерека ближе и ошарашивая его настолько, что Дерек разжимает хватку на запястьях Стайлза, и они, спотыкаясь, вписываются в стену. И пока Стайлз пытается встать и сдвинуться с места, Дерек цепляется за его джинсы, и через мгновение они вместе с бельем уже болтаются где-то на лодыжках, а Дерек накрывает своим ртом его член. Встав на колени, Дерек прижимает Стайлза бедрами к стене и принимается медленно вылизывать его ствол по всей длине. Стайлз вплетает пальцы в его волосы и стонет, когда Дерек заглатывает член глубже, обволакивая его своим влажным тугим теплом. О, блять, Стайлзу видно, как его член толкается в глотку Дерека: и выглядит это в сто раз жарче, чем должно бы.

— Дерек, — зовет Стайлз и вскидывает бедра, проверяя, заставит ли это Дерека отпрянуть. Нет, Дерек лишь позволяет Стайлзу трахать себя в рот, покорно принимая движение, и Стайлз отвлекается, завороженный видом собственного члена, скользящего меж сомкнутых, влажно блестящих от слюны губ Дерека. Сквозь пелену закоротившего сознания до Стайлза доходит, что они все еще в коридоре, поэтому он дергает Дерека за пряди, пока тот не выпускает член Стайлза изо рта, и помогает ему встать. На мгновение ему кажется, что это было грубо с его стороны, и ему стоило бы извиниться, но потом он замечает, как глаза Дерека вспыхивают возбуждением, и секундой позже он прижимает Стайлза к стене, отчаянно его целуя. «Почаще дергать за волосы», — отмечает про себя Стайлз, тут же теряя под поцелуями Дерека всякую способность мыслить. 

Дерек тесно прижимает Стайлза к себе и целует так, будто без него он не может дышать, и Стайлз не может этим насытиться. Только когда Дерек стягивает с него футболку, Стайлз осознает, что стоит посреди собственной квартиры в чем мать родила, тогда как Дерек все еще полностью одет. И они все еще торчат в гребанном коридоре.

Стайлз хватается за ременные петли на джинсах Дерека, тянет его вперед, и едва они оказываются в спальне, толкает Дерека на кровать. На лице Дерека расползается довольная улыбка оттого, как Стайлз вытряхивает его из его шмоток, оперативно снимая с него футболку и сдергивая к низу джинсы. Дерек, конечно, в этих тесных джинсах выглядит просто охренительно, только вот стягивать их — та еще боль, к тому же они постоянно застревают, собираясь в гармошку на его мускулистых ногах.

— Дай-ка мне, — говорит ему Дерек, пытаясь дотянуться до джинсов и помочь Стайлзу их стащить.

— Нет уж, тебя раздену я, смирись, — срезает Стайлз, отбивая руки Дерека прочь, и — о, боже, да! — джинсы, наконец, поддаются, соскальзывая на пол. Не мешкая, Стайлз тут же хватается за край плотных черных трусов Дерека и медленно стягивает и их, обнажая его толстый член. Когда Стайлз, наконец, стаскивает тряпку с щиколоток, дыхание Дерека сбивается, и он раздвигает ноги, с предвкушением глядя на Стайлза. Дерек — с его золотистой кожей и идеально прокачанным телом — смотрится в постели Стайлза изумительно, и просто чудесно смотрится у него дома, лежа обнаженным на его простынях. Будто так и должно быть, будто здесь ему самое место.

Стайлз разводит ноги Дерека шире, глядя, как член Дерека вздрагивает под его взглядом. 

— Стайлз, — хрипло выдыхает Дерек, наблюдая за Стайлзом.

Крепко обхватив Дерека за бедра, Стайлз наклоняется к покрасневшему анусу, дразнит его теплым воздухом и смотрит, как он сжимается, жаждая прикосновения.

Стайлз чувствует, как трясет Дерека в его руках, ладонями ощущает дрожь в его мышцах. Глаза его полуприкрыты, и Стайлз любуется открытым, доверчивым выражением его лица. Сейчас он просто невероятно красив, и Стайлзу хочется доставить ему невообразимое удовольствие.

Он осторожно очерчивает колечко мышц языком, кружа по самому краю: сперва медленно, но постепенно набирая темп и обильно увлажняя отверстие. Он наслаждается тем, как извивается Дерек в постели, сминая в кулаках его, Стайлза, простыни. Стайлз напористо вылизывает его, растворяясь в его терпком запахе, и гортанно урчит от удовольствия, вторя стону Дерека. Он хочет слышать этот восхитительный, сладостный звук снова и снова. Стайлз видит покачивающийся перед глазами багровый член Дерека, и когда Дерек тянется к нему, чтобы подрочить, Стайлз перехватывает его за запястье, не давая прикоснуться к себе.

— Я собираюсь довести тебя до оргазма, Дерек, так что расслабься и просто получай удовольствие, — ухмыляясь, сообщает ему Стайлз.

Дерек распахивает глаза шире и просто послушно кивает — ух ты, он даже не подозревал за Дереком таких склонностей, так что он просто делает еще одну зарубку на будущее. Стайлзу хочется всего и сразу, ему не терпится узнать Дерека во всех подробностях, изучить о нем каждую мелочь: что он любит и о чем мечтает, а потом исполнить для него их все.

Стайлз касается пальцем скользкого от слюны ануса, медленно проскальзывает в него на фалангу, и Дерек принимает Стайлза в свой тесный жар, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг его пальца.

— Ты такой молодец, Дерек, ты так стараешься для меня, — еле дыша от восторга, произносит Стайлз. — Не двигайся, мне просто нужно… — он вытаскивает палец, чтобы добраться до смазки, и… блять, он готов пожертвовать рукой, только чтобы снова и снова смотреть, как сжимаются вокруг его пальца тугие мышцы. 

Достав из тумбочки смазку и резинку, Стайлз возвращается, и Дерек следит из-под ресниц, как, выдавив смазку, Стайлз скользит в него сперва одним, а потом и двумя пальцами, растягивая его.

  
  


— Ох, Стайлз, пожалуйста, — молит Дерек, и Стайлз ввинчивает пальцы глубже, стараясь найти тот самый угол, из-за которого у Дерека сносит крышу, рот распахивается в беззвучном крике, и твердый член истекает смазкой, пачкая живот. — Черт! — кричит Дерек, когда Стайлз проталкивает внутрь третий палец. Бедра Дерека содрогаются, будто он старается сам глубже насадиться на пальцы Стайлза. — Стайлз, если во мне сейчас не окажется твой член…

Когда Дерек резко садится, притягивает Стайлза к себе и вовлекает в агрессивный поцелуй, жарко и жадно вылизывая его рот изнутри настойчивым языком, Стайлз роняет презерватив из рук и вместе с Дереком валится на кровать. Касание их обнаженных тел распаляет Стайлза настолько, что едва их члены сталкиваются, ему приходится заставить себя остановиться, прежде чем он окончательно потеряет контроль и кончит на пару с Дереком, просто потираясь друг о друга насухую. 

— Хочу посмотреть, сможешь ли ты кончить, не дотрагиваясь до себя, — шепчет Стайлз, усевшись повыше и привалившись к изголовью. Дерек прижимается спиной к его груди и, извернувшись, чтобы поцеловать его, толкается бедрами навстречу Стайлзу, прижимаясь своей задницей к его члену до тех пор, пока он не скользит в ложбинку между его ягодиц. — Это значит «да»? — тяжело дышит Стайлз, разрывая поцелуй, и Дерек прикусывает его губу, практически рыча в знак согласия.

Дерек нашаривает валяющийся на краю кровати презерватив, разрывает упаковку, а потом засовывает резинку себе в рот. И прежде, чем Стайлз успевает спросить его, что он, собственно, делает, Дерек всем весом ложится ему на бедра и раскатывает презерватив по члену Стайлза одними губами, затягивая его в ошеломительный тугой жар. 

— О Боже, что это еще за… — только и успевает пробормотать Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек поднимается и оседлывает его, насаживаясь на его член.

Когда он принимается двигать бедрами, раскачиваясь на члене, Стайлза вдавливает в спинку кровати, и ему остается лишь держаться крепче, пока Дерек объезжает его. Стайлза ошеломляет, настолько невообразимо тесно и горячо он сжимает его, особенно когда Дерек наклоняется и вовлекает его в отчаянный, жадный поцелуй. Когда Дерек отстраняется, глазам Стайлза предстает восхитительная картина: Дерек с его невероятными лицом, прикрытыми глазами, распахнутым ртом, запрокинутой головой и великолепным членом, тяжело шлепающим о кубики пресса. 

В поисках опоры Дерек хватается за изголовье, и Стайлз принимается вколачиваться в него, хватая ртом воздух:

— Да, господи, Дерек, как мне с тобой хорошо, — Дерек краснеет от похвалы, и ему это чертовски к лицу. Особенно когда Стайлз впивается пальцами в его упругую задницу и выгибается, глубже вгоняя член в его скользкий жар.

Дерек встречается с ним взглядом, касается носом его носа, потирается о его тело своим, и Стайлз тянется рукой к его загривку, вплетая пальцы в его волосы и крепко стискивая их. И кажется, будто касание это для Дерека — наивысшее наслаждение, которое дарит ему Стайлз, и он растворяется в нем, загнанно дыша и блестя от пота. Стайлз вскидывает бедра, и Дерек с готовностью принимает его, издавая такой безумно сексуальный звук, что Стайлз обещает себе запомнить его навечно. Дерек резко наклоняется, целуя Стайлза снова, и Стайлз стонет в его рот, когда Дерек ускоряется, насаживаясь на его член, да так, что спинка кровати начинает колотиться о стену.

Напрягаясь всем телом, Дерек сильнее сжимается вокруг него и впивается пальцами Стайлзу в плечи. Не открывая глаз, он распахивает рот в беззвучном крике, и в следующее мгновение его сотрясает от накрывшего его оргазма. Из его члена бьет струя горячей спермы, выплёскиваясь между ними, и Стайлз, не в силах больше сдерживаться, кончает следом: он так долго терпел, дразня Дерека, что теперь одного взгляда на то, как Дерека кроет, как он отдается ему, дрожа в его руках, достаточно, чтобы Стайлзу напрочь сорвало крышу.

Он ловит губами губы Дерека, и они впиваются друг в друга рваным поцелуем. Дерек тяжело дышит, голодно хватая ртом воздух, а сердце Стайлза все не успокаивается, загнанно колотясь в груди. Выпустив из хватки спинку кровати, Дерек тянется к Стайлзу, переплетая с ним пальцы.

Они еще долго приходят в себя после оргазма, нежась в ленивом поцелуе, и Стайлза слегка ведет от того, как Дерек касается его сразу всюду: до сих пор сжимаясь и дрожа на его члене, ерзая задницей на его бедрах, задевая грудью чувствительную кожу Стайзла при каждом вдохе, держась с ним за руки, настойчиво целуя его. К этой близости — осознает Стайлз — они и шли, и делят они ее на протяжении уже нескольких недель, просто он этого не понимал. Но теперь Стайлз совсем не против, он больше не бежит от этого чувства, и ему дарит спокойствие их тривиальная близость, с которой он нежно поглаживает пальцы Дерека своими, томно и неспешно целует его — просто чтобы не переставать касаться Дерека, чтобы надежно запечатать между ними эту связь. 

— Стайлз, — произносит Дерек взволнованным голосом.

И столько непроизнесенного сокрыто в одном его слове, что Стайлз просто говорит ему:

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — и они остаются лежать в этой позе, разглядывая друг друга, до тех пор, пока Дерек, наконец, не приподнимает бедра, со вздохом выпуская Стайлза из себя. Скользнув рукой по его груди, Дерек перекатывается на спину к Стайлзу под бок и устраивается на нем чуть не всем телом, положив голову ему на колени. Стайлз пальцами очерчивает завитки его татуировки, чувствуя, как растягиваются мышцы его спины, вторя его дыханию.

Свободной рукой Стайлз тянется к тумбочке и пытается нашарить что-то в одном из ящиков. Первым он выуживает носок, но ему так лень идти сейчас за полотенцем, что он просто обтирает их от спермы этим самым носком. Отправив загубленный носок вместе с презервативом куда-то на пол, Стайлз приваливается к изголовью с довольным вздохом.

— Спускайся сюда, — бормочет Дерек, лежа на кровати.

Стайлз послушно соскальзывает вниз, как следует укладываясь в постели и разворачиваясь к Дереку лицом. Дерек, в свою очередь, обхватывает Стайлза за бедро и притягивает в свои объятья, прижимаясь лицом к его щеке. Они переплетаются ногами, и Стайлз сжимает пальцы Дерека между стоп. Хм… А касаться друг друга пальцами ног и правда приятно.

Последнее, что западает Стайлзу в память, прежде он засыпает — мимолетное прикосновение ресниц Дерека к его коже и его теплые объятья.

  


***

  


Стайлз просыпается уже третий раз за прошедшие сутки, только теперь его не мучает головная боль, да и к стулу он не привязан.

Хотя в его постели явно недостает одного обнаженного пожарного.

Пересекая спальню, он замечает рубашку и трусы Дерека, так и валяющиеся на полу, а на входе в гостиную до него доносятся тихие подвывания.

Дерек стоит в его крошечной кухоньке, что-то взбивая в миске, а на стойке лежит полуразобранный пакет с продуктами, и, судя его содержимому, кто-то собрался готовить французские тосты по-домашнему.

— Утро, — произносит Дерек, и его уши едва заметно краснеют. — Я, эм, не нашел у тебя никакой еды ни в шкафах, ни в холодильнике — не считая хлопьев, а мне захотелось накормить тебя завтраком…

— О, боже! — шепчет Стайлз, вдыхая запах корицы… а там что, свежая клубника, что ли? — Выходи за меня! — заявляет он.

— Может, сходим сперва на пару свиданий? — спрашивает Дерек, выгибая бровь.

— Да, можем, конечно, и так, — отвечает Стайлз, притягивая его ближе и целуя. Дерек отставляет миску со взбитыми яйцами на стойку и обвивает руками шею Стайлза, воодушевленно отвечая на поцелуй. — Ты только посмотри на себя, — говорит ему Стайлз, дергая за пояс спортивных штанов, плотно обтянувших задницу Дерека. — Ты выходил в этом на улицу?

— Не нашел свои джинсы, — просто отвечает ему Дерек.

Дерек надел еще и одну из старых футболок Стайлза с логотипом «NYPD» на всю грудь, что, вообще-то, должно выглядеть забавно, но Стайлза это только греет и даже немного возбуждает. А еще она Дереку на пару размеров мала, так обтянув его грудь, что Стайлз совсем-совсем не жалуется.

Стайлз накидывается на рот Дерека с новым поцелуем, позволяя рукам Дерека скользнуть по его голой спине прямо к заднице. Дерек целует Стайлза все настойчивее, прижимая его к кухонному окну, и Стайлз шире расставляет ноги, чтобы притянуть Дерека ближе…

— СТИЛИНСКИ!

Стайлз оборачивается и в доме напротив, стоящем через узкий проулок, видит своего соседа Джо, сердито машущего ему газетой.

— Купи себе сраные шторы!

— Прости, Джо! — отзывается Стайлз, со смехом отлипая голым задом от окна.

— Может, накинешь штаны, пока он не вызвал полицию? — ухмыляется Дерек, игриво шлепая его по заднице.

— Я и есть полиция, — щерится Дереку Стайлз, подхватывая его пальцем за пояс штанов.

— Ты провокатор, вот кто, — отвечает ему Дерек, скользя взглядом по его обнаженной фигуре. — Иди уже оденься, не то я никогда не закончу готовить тебе завтрак.

— А как же секс? — возражает ему Стайлз.

— На секс у нас теперь будет уйма времени, — с улыбкой говорит Дерек, целуя Стайлза.

Стайлз довольно урчит в ответ, не разрывая поцелуя. Это точно, у них и вправду полно времени. И будущее кажется ему безграничным, многообещающим и полным неизмеримых возможностей — а в жизни Стайлза Стилински редко когда все складывается так славно.

— Ну и ладушки, так и сделаем. Время жарить тосты! — возвещает Стайлз, ехидно потирая руки и слегка подпрыгивая.

— Стайлз.

— Чего?

Дерек сердито закатывает глаза, но все равно срывается с места, обхватывает Стайлза за задницу и прижимает его к кухонному столу, жарко целуя. Про завтрак они забывают.


End file.
